Resurrected
by Iamdivergent500
Summary: It is 4 years after Tris died, and Tobias is trying to get over Tris. But then, as he's about to take all his anger out on Caleb, he gets a visit from someone he never thought he'd see again... This is based on just after Alligent, but the factions are still established. Trust me, it's better than the summary makes it sound. A lot of fluff! Please give it a chance -Eli
1. Chapter 1: Resurrected

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its original characters**

Tobias POV

I wake up with chills running down my spine. Her eyes are burned into my brain, the empty look I saw when I stared down into her casket. I turn over, my sharp breaths turning into harsh sobs. My eyes are puffy, their normal blueness tinted red from my crying all night. I set my head in my pillow to muffle my sobs and begin to stop myself before my sobs get out of hand. It's been four years since Tris died, but I still cannot seem to get over her. Every time I close my eyes I see her bright smile and her blonde hair, swaying gently in the breeze. I cannot seem to control my emotions anymore. Everyone always says, "For God's sake, Tobias! She's dead! It's been four years! Get over it!" I thought I was getting better, but today is the day I have been dreading for months; today is the day that Tris died four years ago.

I pull myself out of bed and slip on a black t-shirt and some black jeans. I don't even bother to brush my hair, and I slip on the first pair of shoes I find. They seem to be 8 sizes to small, but I don't even care about my shoes. _What's the point of living if the love of your life isn't_, I think to myself. I hastily open the door and become face to face with Caleb. Caleb steps in without asking and says, "Four. I know you want to kill me, what with your girlfriend being dead for 4 years, but I want to remind you that It's not just hard on you. It's hard on me. She was my sis-" I interrupt him and pin him to the wall. "You are _not_ her brother. You are an animal, a creature destroyed by greed and time itself. You are not her brother, and I do not know you." I snarl at him, but Caleb only says, "Dude, you really need to brush your teeth and clean up. I sware, the fungus on your dirty close pile is growing it's own fungus." I scan my room and say, "Who cares anymore. The one thing I loved has been ripped away from me. I don't even want to live. I want to die." I push Caleb away from me and turn around, my back to the door. Caleb sits beside me on the bed and sighs. Caleb looks at me and notices a hot tear drip down my cheek. "Tobias, you're a nervous wreck." I wipe the tear from my face and look at Caleb. "You don't understand." He looks at me and says, "Yes, I do. I lost all my family. My mom, my dad, and now Tris. It stings me everyday to wake up without anyone. Tris was all I had left." I glare at him. "You betrayed her, though. You deserve the pain. You deserve to…" I glance over at the kitchen and race towards it, grabbing the sharpest knife I see. I walk back over to Caleb, and I say, "You deserve to-"

I am cut off by a voice I haven't heard in 4 years, a voice I never thought I'd hear again. "Tobias, it's not his fault."

Tris POV

I stand in the doorway, my eyes filled with strength. Tobias drops the knife out of shock, and Caleb gasps. He walks over to me and says, "Beatrice? Is that you?" I take Caleb's hand and says, "Oh, Caleb! I've missed you so much!" Caleb hugs me tightly, a tear running down his face. "Oh, Beatrice! How… what… how is this possible?" I shrug, my eyes wide. "I don't know. I awoke, surrounded by water, and I swam to the surface. I was in a river. I didn't know who I was or where I was. But then I saw the fence. I got inside and I wandered around, looking for someone I knew. But then I remembered Tobias and I knew that I had to find him. I didn't know who I was or who Tobias was, but I remembered his name and I knew that I had to find him. The second that I knocked on this door I remembered everything. And now, here I am." Caleb weeps into my shirt, and I pull him close. Finally, he releases me from his grip. "You will never leave me again. Promise?" I look at him and say, "I promise."

I look away from Caleb and look over towards Tobias, who is still standing by the knife. He whispers, "Tris? Is that _really_ you?" I walk over to him and set my hand in his hand. He closes his fingers around my hand and says in a soft voice, "This isn't possible. I'm hallucinating." Caleb walks over to Tobias and says, "She looks pretty real if you ask me." Tobias looks into my eyes and says, "Tris, are you really back?" I nod, my eyes filling with tears. He looks me in the eye, then pushes his lips against mine. I sigh, remembering the last time we kissed. It seems like that was centuries ago, and it feels good to feel his strong arms around me again. He kisses my neck, then my cheek, then leads his way back up to my lips again. He feels like a shield, protecting me from harm. Caleb gags, and I pull away from Tobias. I whisper into his ear, "Now is not the time, what with Caleb being here and all." Tobias nods, a look of longing in his eyes.

Tobias POV

The second that Tris pulled back, I long for her warm touch again. "You look older." "Yes, well. The passage of time tends to do that to a person." I smile, my eyes never leaving hers. Her gray eyes seem to go on for eternity, filled with pain and suffering. I regret all the times I yelled at her and didn't say that I loved her. When she died I thought that my life was over, that I would die. But now that she's back I can fix all of those times; I can make everything better. Tris looks at me curiously, then says, "What are you thinking about?" I smile. "I'm thinking about everything that I'm going to do now that you're back." Tris smiles, then laughs. "What? What's so funny?" Tris says joyously, "You really missed me, didn't you?" I nod, then say, "What does that have to do with you laughing?" She smiles, "Well, for starters, you're wearing some of my old shoes." I look down at my feet, then realize that Tris is right. I accidentally put on a pair of her black flats. _That explains why my feet were to big for these shoes_, I think to myself. Tris laughs her angelic laugh, and I wrap my arms around her.

I say, "Well, I guess we should go tell everyone that you're back." Tris lets a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Actually, how about we go scare them a bit?" I look at Tris, then say, "How in the world would we do that?" Tris smiles, then whispers to me, "I simply walk into the dining hall with you. Obviously, everyone will think they've gone insane! I mean, I was dead for four years! Who wouldn't think that they're seeing dead people?" I smile at her. "Okay," I say, a small smile creeping across my face. "But, technically, you are 'dead people.'" I grin, then tighten my grip around her hand, then begin to lead her down to the dining hall.

When I open the door, I am surrounded by the faces of tons of shocked dauntless. Tris avoids eye contact as much as possible, and I see the nervous look on her face. But, then again, it's mixed with the look of laughter, what with her knowing that she just scared the crap out of a room full of "the brave." I sit down next to Zeke, and Tris sits beside me. Zeke's mouth drops open. His voice lowers as he whispers to me, "Dude, I think I'm starting to see your dead x-girlfriend, too." I elbow him in the gut, then say, "First, she's not my x-girlfriend, and second, she's no longer dead." Zeke opened his mouth to say something, but Uriah interrupted saying, "So, technically, she is a zombie. I never thought I'd need to use it, but, to the zombie safety shelter!" Tris rolls her eyes, and I say, "She's not a _zombie_, she's just resurrected."

Tris POV

It makes me shiver when Tobias says, "She's not a zombie, she's just _resurrected_." I still wonder why I awoke in a river, surrounded by water. It definitely doesn't match up with my death or with me, right? My mind swarms with this question. Christina looks at my face, then says, "Tris?" She reaches out to touch my face, and I say, "Christina. Do you _really_ expect your hand to just go right through me?" Christina's eyes begin to water, then she laughs. "Tris!" She reaches out to hug me and I hug her back. "Tris," she mutters. "I thought you were gone… forever." I smile at her. "I guess that's not the case, now is it?"

**Thank you all so much for reading! This is my first fan-fiction and I am new at this! Please review and follow! -Eli**


	2. Chapter 2: Out Of The Dark

Chapter 2: Out Of The Dark

Tobias POV

I look down at Tris, who is happily devouring a hamburger. Christina laughs, then says, "I guess that being dead for four years didn't even ruin your appetite!" Tris laughs, her eyes bright. It takes all of my strength not to grab her and kiss her. Tris smiles at me, and I smile back at her. During the middle of lunch, I say, "I'm... gonna go back to my apartment." Tris nods, then watches as I leave the room. I walk towards my apartment and shut the door behind me when I get inside.

I sit down on the couch and relax. I lay my head back for five seconds, then jump when I hear a knock at the door. "Four?" Zeke's voice echoes throughout the room. I groan, then look as the door opens, then Zeke walks in. "Sure, come right in," I say sarcastically. Zeke sits down across from me, then says, "What's bothering you?" I sigh. "Well, for starters, my dead girlfriend just 'magically' reappeared, and now I can't tell if I'm going insane or not." Zeke looked at me. "Four, if you're going insane, so is the entire dauntless faction. Did you see how they looked at Tris?" I snicker. "Yeah. Tris was right, it did scare the crap out of them." Zeke laughed, then said, "Well, Tris is back, and you'd better believe it." I smile to myself, then say, "But how is it possible?" Zeke shakes his head. "Fo-Tobias." I feel awkward when he says my name. "Do you really love Tris?" I think to myself, _do I_? Then I realize something; from the moment I met Tris I've loved her. I've recently realized it when I truly lost her. "Zeke, I am in love with Tris. But I don't know if she feels the same way." Zeke rolls his eyes. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? If that's not true love, I don't know what is." I smile to myself, again. She loves me.

I say to Zeke, "Can you help me plan the perfect date for us?" Zeke smiles, "Sure thing. When should the date be?" "Soon," I say. "Tomorrow." Zeke smiles. "Okay! Lets get your date planned!"

We plan the date until dinner, and then we look at what we've done. Zeke says, "Yep. I think we've planned the perfect date for you and Tris!" I beam. "You really think so?" Zeke says, "Yep. And if Tris hates it, but she really likes you, then you'll be fine." I shift awkwardly in my seat. "So... tomorrow you'll need to help me set up the date." Zeke's eyes get wide. "Dude, I'm just a planner! I can't, you know, fulfill my ideas!" I stare at Zeke, and he finally gives in.

We leave my apartment, then go back to the dining hall, where Tris is already set up with Christina, Uriah, Cara, and a few other dauntless. I sit down beside Tris and start eating my meal, her eyes fixated on mine.

Tris POV

When Tobias reenters the room, I can't seem to stop looking at his blue eyes. I can tell that he's keeping something from me, and I don't like the feeling. I nudge him with my elbow. "Tobias," I say. He looks at me, and I say, "What are you hiding from me?" Tobias shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Tobias POV

Crap! Tris is good! I literally just sat down, and now she knows that I'm hiding something from her; I can't tell her about our date! But, then again, this would be the perfect time to ask her. I can't seem to find the courage to ask her out, but I decide to overcome my fear or rejection. I look at the ground, then say, "Um, Tris? Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Tris POV

Tobias just asked me if I wanna go on date tomorrow night! I say, "Yes, Tobias! Yes!" He smiles at me, then picks me up and swings me around. Uriah says, "Whoa, lovebirds! You're just going on a date! It's not like you're getting married!" Christina mumbles, "Yet..." Tobias laughs, and I love the smile that spreads across his face. Christina says, "Hey! Look! Four _isn't_ being as scary as he usually is!" Tobias rolls his eyes, then leans in and kisses me. I full him forward, and I sigh happily. Uriah pretends to throw up, and Christina says, "Get a room!" I look over at my friends, then pull back. Tobias looks at me happily, then turns back to his meal.

Christina looks me up and down, then gets up from her seat. She grabs my arm and I fall off my seat. "Ow!" I say, glaring at Christina. She groans, then pulls me out of the dining hall. I follow her, my arm aching from the strong grip she has on me. I say, "Christina! Where are you taking me?" Christina says, "To your apartment so that you can get ready!" I say, "For my date? It's not until tomorrow!" Christina says, "Yeah! _Tomorrow_! You have to be perfect!" I sigh. "Christina, my date is in 24 hours, not 1 hour!" Christina sighs. "You need to be plucked, tweezed, and zit free by tomorrow!" I groan. "This isn't one of your _Extreme Makeover, Tris Edition_ things is it?" Christina grins. I say, "Crap."


	3. Chapter 3: Extreme Makeover Tris Edition

Chapter 3: Extreme Makeover, Tris Edition

Tris POV

Christina plucks my eyebrows, waxes my legs, and cuts my hair for 3 hours straight. I groan when Christina puts the wax paper on my leg and I bite down on my lip just as the door opens. Tobias enters the room. I say in an overly dramatic voice, "Tobias! Help! Christina is holding me hostage and is trying to make me," I shudder, "pretty." He laughs, then says, "Christina, are you ever going to let Tris free?" Christina says, "Nope! Not until she is ready for your date tomorrow!" I look at Tobias and mouth the words, "Help me." He laughs then sits down in a chair. Christina yanks the wax paper off my legs and I stifle a scream. Tobias seems to want to laugh, and I glare at him. He shuts up immediately, and I smile.

After Tobias watches Christina torture me for another hour, he finally speaks up. He says to Christina, "I'm gonna take Tris back to my place." Christina sighs, then says to me, "This isn't over! I'll pick you up early in the morning so we can go," I cover my ears, then she continues in a high pitched squeal, "_Shopping_!" Tobias laughs, then picks me up into his arms. "Bye, Christina," he says, then carries me out the door.

Tobias walks me to his apartment, and when we get there I sigh. "Why in the world did you let her torture me like that?" Tobias laughs, his dark brown hair covering his piercing blue eyes. I move it out of his face, and he sets me down. He says, "You have to admit, it was pretty funny." I say defensively, "It was _not_ funny! It was pure torture!" He laughs again, then stops when he sees my expression. "You _are_ scared of me!" I say, a smile creeping against my face. Tobias says, "Am not!" "Are too!" He laughs, then says, "I'm going to take a quick shower." I nod, then sit over in the chair by the door.

Tobias POV

After I step out of the shower, I slip on my clothing and step back into the living room. Tris is sitting in the corner of the room, her nose shoved in one of my books that was sitting on a side table. I walk over and say, "Hey, Tris." Tris mutters, "Hi," in response. She doesn't even look up out of her book. "You know, you look more and more like Caleb each day." She laughs, but keeps her eye on the pages. I sit down in the chair beside her, and stroke her shoulder. She says hi again, but I can tell that she doesn't even acknowledge my existence.

I say, "Tris. Are you there?" She doesn't even move. "Beatrice?" She looks up for a second, then says, "Oh! Hi! When did you get out of the shower?" I laugh, then say, "You know, you are just like your brother." Tris looks at me funny, then says, "How?" I laugh. "Well, first, you look just like him, and second, you have his 'thirst for knowledge.'" Tris looks at me funny, then looks back down at her book. I shake my head, then get into bed. I don't know when Tris comes to bed because I'm already fast asleep.

Tris POV

I slip into bed at 12:00, my eyes heavy. I slip onto the left side of the bed, the covers feeling like a cloud. I lay my head on Tobias' chest, my eyes already closed, and feel his arms wrap around me. I sigh, then drift off to sleep.

When I wake up the first thing I see is Tobias' kind eyes. He smiles at me, then says, "Hey, sleepy head. How did you sleep?" I smile at him, then wrap my arms around him. I say, "Amazing, knowing that I was safe in your arms." He smiles at me, then kisses my forehead. I'm about to lean my head onto his chest again and go back to sleep when I hear a knock at the door. "Crap!" I say, Tobias' eyes full of laughter. "I guess Christina wasn't kidding when she said that she was going to pick me up early to get ready." Tobias laughs, then says, "In case you don't make it back alive, I love you." I smile, then say, "I love you, too." We kiss, then laugh when we hear Christina yell through the door, "Awww! Save it for tonight!" Tobias kisses me, then walks me over to the door. "Bye, my dauntless cake," I jokingly say. "Bye, my banana muffin," Tobias responds, laughing. Just as I open the door, Tobias leans in for another kiss, then pushes me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Black and Back-less

Chapter 4: Black And Back-less

Tris POV

Christina pulls me through the hallway, but this time I know where she's going. She turns the corner, dragging me behind. "Christina! Wait up!" Christina drags me behind her, then walks into one of the dauntless stores. Christina walks over to the woman at the counter, then says, "My friend over here is going on a date tonight, but she has nothing to wear in her closet. She needs some serious fashion help." The woman looks me over, then says, "I see... hmm... I'll see what I can do!"

Christina and the woman drag me over to a section filled with dresses and high heels. Christina flies through dress after dress, and I try on so many that I want to throw up. I am about to give up, but then Christina I groan when Christina pulls out a short, black dress that's sleeveless. Christina pushes me over to a changing room, then says, "Go try that on!" I sigh, then slip the dress on.

I look in the mirror, then gasp when I see my reflection. The dress fits perfectly, and I turn around in awe. The back is bare, but it is sensible. It doesn't give off the wrong idea. Christina says, "Tris, come out here! I want to see you in that stunning dress!" I turn around, then open up the dressing room door. Christina gasps, and the woman says, "Oh my gosh! You look... gorgeous! You need that dress!" I blush, then Christina says, "You are so pretty! I am awestruck." I blush even more, then walk over to the counter. Christina stops me, then says, "Wait a minute! We need to get you shoes!" I sigh, then follow her to the back.

Christina pulls out thousands of shoes, as it seems, then finally settles on a pair of black open toe high heels. They make me feel as though I'm 10 feet tall, and I can barely walk in them. Christina says that I'll get used to them, but I don't believe her. I stumble over to the counter, then say, "I'll take what I'm wearing." The woman nods, then Christina pays for the outfit.

Helping me walk out of the room, Christina guides me back to my apartment. Leading me back, I stumble and fall over. I scream as I fall onto my back. Christina runs back to me and says, "Tris! Are you okay?" I nod, my back aching. "I will probably have a huge bump on the back of my head, but I'll survive." Christina nods, then helps me stand up. I'm just standing up again when Tobias comes running through the hallway, then knocks me over again. This time, I land on my nose, causing a minor nosebleed.

"Tris!" he says, his eyes full of worry. "I heard you scream!" Tobias helps me up, then Christina says, "You knocked her over! Again!" Christina gasps when she sees the blood dripping down my chin, due to the minor nosebleed, then she rushes me back down to my apartment. My eyes water from the pain, but I swallow my tears. I know Tobias didn't mean to hurt me, but I still can't believe that I'm bleeding because of him. I glance back at Tobias, who's staring at me like he's just hurt me, just like his father used to do to his mother.

Tobias POV

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I just hurt Tris. It may not have been intentionally, but I saw the blood dripping down her chin. I remember the look that she gave me, it's the look that my mother used to give to my father after he'd beat her; a look of pain and misery.

I turn back toward my apartment and begin to walk away from the drops of blood on the floor. I've hurt someone before, I've even killed someone, but this isn't someone that I just saw walk away; this is Tris. This is the girl that I love.

I open the door to my apartment and sit down. I look down at my calloused hands and close them into fists. I grab one of the throw pillows then scream into it. _Does Tris still want to go on our date tonight? _I wonder to myself. I decide to call Christina and ask about what Tris wants to do.

"Hello? Christina?"

"Hi, Four. Why are you calling?"

"Well, I was wondering if Tris still wants to go on the date tonight."

"Why would you ask such a stupid question like that? Of course she still wants to!"

"But, I hurt her!"

"You gave her a minor nosebleed!"

"But, I could have hurt her, like my dad hurt my mom and I."

"Tobias, stop acting like a complete idiot and get ready. Tris will be over there in thirty minutes."

Christina hangs up on me, and I sit back down. Then, after I think things through, I get up and get ready.


	5. Chapter 5: On The Way

Chapter 5: On The Way

Tris POV

I look in the mirror and gasp at what Christina did to me. She put me in dark makeup and dark red lipstick. She lightly curled my hair and put it in a high ponytail. But she left a few strands loose and curled them tightly. I reach up to touch my face, just to make sure that the girl in the mirror is actually me.

Christina whispers, "Wow. You really are pretty." I blush, then stand up. My legs still feel wobbly and my lip still has a bit of a stain of blood on it, but I still feel prettier than usual. I look at Christine, who looks at me like I am a painting, then she says, "Okay, first off, don't do a cartwheel or the splits unless you want to split your pants, try not to mess up your hair, and make sure that he knows that you are a gift! If he doesn't know that, dump his sorry butt right then! Because, girl! You are gorgeous!" I look back in the mirror, then head to the door. Christina says right before I leave, "Remember that Tobias is all you are thinking about tonight. Even if he isn't, don't let him know that." She smiles at me, then says, "Good luck!"

I walk through the halls as slowly as I possibly can, then finally arrive at Tobias' apartment. I knock on the door, and Tobias answers in a black long sleeved T-shirt and some black jeans. His hair is combed, for once, and he smells like cologne. Its different, but it makes me smile. He seems so handsome and... amazing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ferris Wheel

Chapter 6: The Ferris Wheel

Tobias POV

I pull Tris over to the door and say, "Ready to jump?" She nods, her eyes shining in the darkness. I grab her hand, then say, "One... two... three..." I jump and Tris whispers, "Four." We soar in the air for a second, then land on the grass. Tris pulls back her head and laughs, a huge grin breaking out on her face. She smiles, then looks over her shoulder and gasps. This is what Zeke and I had prepared; this is why I was so excited to get onto the train.

Tris POV

I gasp when I see the sight behind me. We're at the Ferris Wheel again, only this time it's covered in white christmas lights. I see the carousel beside the Ferris Wheel and notice a picnic in front of one of the carriages built in. I smile, then hug Tobias. "Did you do this?" I ask, my love for him feeling stronger. "Yup, with the help of Zeke," he says, his hair getting in his eyes. I laugh as he tries to blow it away, but I end up brushing it away from his face.

Tobias leads me over to the carousel and sits me down on the carriage. Do you want a hamburger or dauntless cake first?" I smile, then say, "Hamburger." I laugh as he fumbles with the paper plate, then smile as he hands me the plate and burger as though he's a waiter. "Here you go, m'lady." He sits next to me with a cake and a hamburger, devouring it as though he hasn't eaten in weeks. "What?" he says as I laugh at him."I haven't eaten all day! Give me a break!" I laugh, then bite into the burger, which is badly burnt. "Did you make these?" I ask. "Maybe..." he says, a smile creeping across his face. I laugh again, then pull him into a kiss. This date couldn't get any better, or so I thought.

**Sorry that that was so short! I'm writing more! I hope you enjoy this and I will try to update daily. Thank y'all so much for reading! -Eli**


	7. Chapter 7: Diamonds

Chapter 7: Diamonds

Tobias POV

Tris laughs at my bad cooking, then pulls me into a kiss. I set my hands on her waist, then move them slowly upward, ending in her gorgeous blonde hair. She sighs my name, then pulls back. "Tobias," she says in a hushed voice. "I… I love you so much." I smile, then I say, "I love you even more, Tris." She smiles, then says, "Come on! Lets go look at the Ferris Wheel!" I smile at her, then get dragged along by her strong grip towards the Ferris Wheel.

Tris POV

Tobias' surprise was the most amazing date ever. The ferris wheel was decorated to perfection and the food, although slightly burnt, was delicious. Tobias laughs as I stumble a little, but then he breaks away from my grip. "I have a surprise," he says. I cock my head to the side, then smile as he puts his hands over my eyes and leads me over to what I think is one of the seats on the ferris wheel. He whispers into my ear, "Keep your eyes closed!" I squint, trying to peek, but Tobias says, "I see that! No peeking!" I laugh, then close my eyes. I hear a distant _ca-chink_, then I feel Tobias sit down across from me. He says, "Now… open!"

I gasp as I notice that the ferris wheel is slowly going upward. Tobias' breaths become more and more forced the higher we go, but he manages to keep himself calm. "Aren't you scared of heights?" He nods, then he says, "Yes, but when I'm with you my fears don't bother me as much." I blush, my face heating up, and he blushes too. As the ferris wheel slowly arrives at the top, I am startled by the fact that it stops at the very top. "Tobias…" I say, a worried look in my eyes. "Why did the ferris wheel stop?" I am surprised by his calm expression, then listen intently as he says, "It stopped so that I could ask you this." Tobias gets onto one knee, and I put my hands over my mouth. I have a strong feeling that I know what he's going to say.

Tobias POV

My heart stops as the ferris wheel stops. Tris' eyes get wide, and she says, "Tobias… why did the ferris wheel stop?" To be honest, I didn't expect the ferris wheel to stop. But I was anticipating this, and now I can ask her something that I wasn't sure I would ask her. I had brought along a ring I had picked out in secret, just in case I wanted to ask her. But I wasn't sure that I would. But now that I see her sparkling eyes and her gorgeous blonde hair blowing in the breeze, I know what I have to do. Taking a deep breath, I get down onto my knee. Tris looks shocked at first, and I get the feeling that she knows what I'm going to ask her. I take another deep breath, then say in a steady voice, "Beatrice Prior, when you fell from onto net 4 years ago, I knew that you were something special, something amazing. But I never really knew what love was until I got to know you. After you died, I wanted to kill myself. I tried taking it out on Caleb, but somehow I knew that it wouldn't work. After 4 years of life without you, I decided that I was going to loose my grip on sanity and I was just going to become another patient in a mental hospital. But then I heard your voice. I had never experienced true love until after you died, because I never really knew how much you mattered to me until you were gone. Then I heard your voice. It wasn't the only time I'd heard it in the last 4 years, but I knew that you were back when you spoke. I knew that you weren't another hallucination that was just created by my mind, it was you in the flesh. And when I finally got you back, I realized that I don't want to ever let you go again. So, I got the courage to ask you this, even though you may say no. Beatrice Prior…" Tears begin to form in her eyes as I say, "Will you marry me?" Tris stares at me for a second, then breaks out in a grin. As tears stream down her face, she says, "Oh, yes, Tobias! Yes! I will marry you!" She throws her arms around me, and I pull her close. I press my lips against hers, and she sighs happily. "I love you so much," she says softly. "I love you, too…" Tris' grip becomes tighter, then I feel the ferris wheel begin to vibrate. The cart that we're in begins to slowly descend, and Tris' grip becomes looser and looser until she finally lets go.

Tris POV

My heart seems to grow 8 sizes to big for my body, and the only thought that races through my mind is, _Kiss him, Tris! Kiss him!_ I stop myself from doing anything foolish, despite the fact that my fiancé is standing beside me with a goofy grin on his face, and I look forward. I can't seem to stop the tears of joy from flooding, and Tobias smiles when he sees how happy I am. "Are you sure that you want to become Tris Eaton?" he asks, and I say, "You act like that's a bad thing!" Tobias looks guilty, but only for barely a second, then says, "It's just… I don't want to become my father and to abuse you one day." I glare at him, then say, "You are not Marcus, and you will never be. So get that idiotic crap out of your head, Tobias!" He looks at me for a moment, then looks at my hand, which has the engagement ring on it. It has a diamond on it that is not very large, but it is gorgeous. It has a few surrounding the outside of it, and the gold band it's on makes me want to sing. I mean, Tobias "Four" Eaton just proposed! To me! The little flat-chested Abnegation girl! I still don't know what he sees in me; I'm not nice, pretty, or 'sexually active' towards him, so why would he even bother proposing! I sigh, knowing that soon I could become Mrs. Eaton, and that my fiancé will keep me safe from harm for as long as he lives.


	8. Chapter 8: Squeals From The Hall

Chapter 8: Squeals From The Hall

**Okay, I laughed out loud when writing the "I'm gonna have a nude wedding" part. I don't know why, but it cracked me up! Enjoy! -Eli**

Tris POV

"_Aaaaaaaah_!" Christina clutches a pillow and squeals, her eyes shut tight. "OMG! Can I see the ring?" I sigh, then hold out my hand. Christina squeals again, and I at least have the time to cover my ears. Christina says in a high pitched voice, "My BFFFL is engaged!" I cock my head to the side, then say, "BFFFL?" Christina sighs, then says, "Best friend forever for life!" She shakes her head as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. I sigh, then study the ring. It's so simple, yet gorgeous. Christina says, "Are you going to get a wedding dress?" I roll my eyes, then say, "No, Chris. It's going to be a nude wedding so that if we ever have kids and they wonder what our wedding was like I can say, 'Well, your father didn't wear a traditional suit. He wore his birthday suit!'" Christina cracks up, then says, "I'm serious, Tris! I want to help you find the perfect dress!" I sigh, then say, "Fine, but as long as you hold off until tomorrow. I just want to spend the day with To-Four." Christina nods, then looks up at me and opens her mouth to squeal, again. But I can't even hear it because I'm already out the door.

Tobias POV

"Congrats, dude!" Zeke says, a smile creeping across his face. I plop down on the bed, then sigh. Soon, Tris will have become Mrs. Beatrice Eaton. Zeke says, "So… are you excited?" I look over at him, then say, "Yep. The love of my life will soon become Mrs. Eaton. What did you think I'd be feeling? Hatred?" Zeke rolls his eyes, then says, "I can't believe that you're getting married. What are you going to do after you guys get married?" I shrug, then say, "I never really thought about , now that I think about it…" Zeke looks at me closely, focusing all his energy on listening to me. "I would want to try to start a family right away. I've always dreamt of having kids. I could start over and be the father that I never had. Then we'd probably bond through them and grow old together. We'd watch the kids grow up and slowly grow old together. You know, the typical fairy-tale ending." Zeke smiles, then punches me in the shoulder. "Dude! That is so unlike you ! Who are you and what have you done with Four?" I smirk, then say, "How is that?" Zeke says, "You've never seemed so… _happy_ before. You're like a whole different person, planning your future and creating a fairytale ending idea. It's not like you!"

I look at Zeke, then say, "You know what, bro? I'm gonna go surprise Tris and get her a muffin from downstairs. She's been with Christina all morning and I bet that Chris hasn't even let her get a bite of food." Zeke snickers, then says, "See ya later." I walk out into the hallway, then run downstairs and grab two blueberry muffins. When running back up the stairs, I accidentally bump into someone as I'm running and I fall backwards. "Ow," I say, my back slightly bruising. I look up into the eyes of a pretty girl with soft brown eyes and black hair that reaches her waist. I look her up and down, and notice how beautifully built she is. Her curves are perfect, and she seems to look the exact opposite of Tris. She batts her eyelashes at me. She seems familiar, but the way that she looks at me angers me. "Oh! Four," she says, her eyes avoiding mine. "So sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you… are you still dating Tris?" The last thing the girl says strikes me hard for an unknown reason, and I glare at her. "Who are you, to be exact, and why are you asking me that question?" The girl says proudly, "I am Fiona, a new initiate here. You are one of my instructors. I remember you, and I think you'll remember _me_." She says the word me as if she'll make me fall for her easily, but I just glare at her. "Actually, _Fiona_," I spit out the word Fiona as if it was poison, "Tris and I are engaged." Her eyes get wide, then she stutters, "O-oh. I-I d-didn't mean t-to bother you." She huffs, then walks off, obviously trying to get my attention. I don't even glance back in her direction.

Fiona POV

Four's deep blue eyes glare at me, and I slowly get up. I try to seem casual as I walk away, but I am really angry at this 'Tris.' The way that he glared at me infuriates me. I have seen her in the hallways; she isn't even pretty! Yet, Tobias looks at her as though she is the only thing in the world worth looking at. It makes me sick knowing that he looks at another woman that way. Even though, judging by the way that it looks like she hasn't even hit puberty, she seems more like a 12 year old girl. I walk through the hallway toward my friend Felix's apartment and knock on the door. He groggily opens it. "What…" he says, his eyelids barely open. "Are you just waking up? Felix! It's almost lunch!" He shrugs, then says, "Who cares?" I groan, then say, "I don't. Anyway, I want to talk to you about what you know about this 'Tris.'" He groans, then says, "Our 20 year old training instructor? Yeah… I've seen her. I can't get her out of my head." That's when I realize something; Felix likes Tris and I like Tobias. Together, we can break them apart.


	9. Chapter 9: My Muffin

Chapter 9: My Muffin

Tris POV

Today is the day that we have to start training initiates. I didn't get the chance to meet them yesterday, due to the fact that Tobias and I were really busy, but today I finally get to scare the crap out of them! I slowly walk down the hallway towards Tobias' apartment, then shrink back into the wall as I see a beautiful girl flirting with him. I smirk as I realize that she's 8 years younger than him. She batts her eyelashes, then says, "I am Fiona, a new initiate here. you are one of my instructors. I remember you, and I think you'll remember me." I gulp when she says that. She's definitely someone that most guys would remember if she ever flirted with them. "Actually, _Fiona_," Tobias said in an annoyed voice, "Tris and I are engaged." She stutters something, then walks away. Tobias doesn't even glance back in her direction.

"That shut her up," I say to Tobias, then he suddenly notices me walking into the hallway. "Are you ready?" Tobias nods, then says, "Besides telling Fiona, how about we keep our relationship secret, Six." I laugh, then say, "Sure, Four." He smiles, then puts his arm on my shoulder. "I love you, my muffin," I joke as I see the muffin splattered across his shirt. "Yeah, umm, I think we need to head back to the apartment to change clothes." I glance down at Tobias' huge shirt that I'm wearing as a nightgown and I say, "Good idea." He pulls me along, and I smirk as I see Fiona talking to a boy that she just called 'Felix.' She says something to him, and I only catch a few words that he says. "Our 20 year… training… instructor? Yeah… seen… Can't get her… of my head." Tobias seems to hear that remark, and he glares at the two. Fiona notices him and gives him a big, sickly sweet smile, then notices me and glares. Felix does the same, only his anger is directed at Tobias. He glares back, and I stifle a laugh. When we reach Tobias' apartment I say, "Somebody's jealous of that Felix dude!" Tobias blushes. "I am not!" I shake my head. "I spend a lot of time with Chris, and I know when you're lying!" He blushes again, then grabs a new T-Shirt.

I settle on wearing a tight black shirt that shows off my tattoo and that Tobias says is, and I quote, "Hot!" I also settle for a pair of black skinny jeans. I am just about to get out the door when Chris runs in and tramples me. "Makeup time!" she squeals. I groan. "I'm going in front of 16 year olds to help them throw knives. Do I really need makeup?" She nods, then pulls me into the bathroom.

Tobias POV

When Tris returns from the bathroom, she has gold eyeshadow on her, black eyeliner that makes her eyes sparkle, and her hair is curled. She looks deadly… deadly gorgeous. Tris walks out of the bathroom, then says, "Tell Chris that makeovers do nothing to me!" I look at Christina, then say, "Nice job, Christina." Tris sighs, then walks into the hallway with me. The initiates have already seen us in the dining hall, but they have never met us. Tris and I walk down the hallway towards the training room, Tris' hand moving away from mine. This whole 'lets not show our relationship' thing is going to be annoying.

Tris POV

Tobias and I arrive in the training room, and suddenly all eyes are on us. I recognize some of the initiates, Fiona and Felix, but most of them are still unfamiliar. "My name is Four. This is Six. We will be your instructors." A candor from the back snickers, then says, "Numbers for names? How original." I walk over to the boy who said that, then say, "Candor, I'm guessing. Listen up, bud. We don't appreciate candor smart mouths. Understood?" The boy is obviously frightened, and I smirk as I walk back over to Tobias. A few whistles come from the back of the room, and Tobias growls. I stifle a laugh. I then say, "Okay, people! First up, knife throwing." Four smiles, then says, "Ready, Six?" I nod, then step over to the board. People gasp as Four gets 3 knives out, then aims. He throws one knife, and it lands near my head. A few people murmur in the back, and one boy says, "Man, that chick is tough!" I blush, then turn my attention back to Four. He throws another knife at my head, and it misses by barely an inch. More murmurs come from the back. I look at Four, then say, "How about a little off the top?" He smiles, then throws the last knife. I don't even flinch as it nicks off a bit of my ear. Blood runs down it, but I simply walk away. People clap, and I pretend to curtsy. "Now, your turn!" Everyone begins to throw knives at the target, but none stick.

Felix POV

A knife is thrown at Six, and I gasp as blood trickles down her ear. One of my friends, Garret, says in a hushed voice, "Man, that chick is tough!" I can see Six begin to blush as she walks over to Four. His blue eyes stare at her lovingly, at it makes me furious. Then I notice the ring on Six's finger. It's an engagement ring! I gasp, then realize that Six and Four are engaged. I burn with fury at Four, then take out my anger on the target. I miss by a mile. Six comes over to me, then says, "Here, Felix. Let me help." She puts her hand on my hand and shows me how to aim and throw. When her hand touches mine, I feel a jolt of electricity. "You look hot," I whisper into her ear. She blushes, then says, "Focus, initiate." I smile at her, then she glares. "What are you looking at?" I say in a hushed voice, "Your hotness. I feel like I'm on fire." She removes her hand from mine, then walks over to Four. I frown. I feel like he's the only obstacle in my way. Somehow, I have to break them up. I just know it.


	10. Chapter 10: Taffeta & Tutus

Chapter 10: Taffeta and Tutus

Tris POV

"C'mon, Tris!" Chris pulls me through the hallways to a store with the words _So You're Engaged _inflashing white lights. I groan when I see the store, knowing that Chris is going to go overboard trying to buy me a short, slinky wedding dress that I wouldn't want to be caught dead in. Chris pulls me into the store, and I gasp when I see row after row after row of silky, textured, and exotic fabrics that were sown into gorgeous wedding dresses. Chris smiles, then says, "Okay, Mrs. Eaton!" My heart skips a beat when she says 'Mrs. Eaton,' then she says, "It's time to find the perfect dress!" I sigh, then let her drag me through the shop. She clutches at least 20 dresses in one of her hands and over 50 bottles of hair care in her other. I groan when she shoves me into a dressing room saying, "Put these on." I sigh, then prepare to be thrown a few dresses. I gasp as an avalanche of satin and silk falls onto me. Covered in the silky fabrics, I slowly stand up. I grab one of the first dresses I see, then turn around, expecting to be horrified. But I, surprisingly, am not.

The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a small, thin gold belt. It goes down to the floor, and the taffeta skirt makes it look like I don't belong in Chicago. It makes me look like I belong in a fairytale. As I walk toward the mirror, I stare at the woman staring back at me. This couldn't be Tris; Tris couldn't pull off something like this… right? Christina bursts into the dressing room without knocking, then gasps when she sees me. "Oh, Tris…" She looks stunned, and it looks like she is struggling not to cry. "Four is lucky to have you." I smile, then she says, "C'mon. We need to measure you to see if it fits perfect." She grabs my hand and leads me out, then takes me to the front desk. The woman at the counter says, "Gorgeous! Is this the dress?" I nod, then throw my hands up as I step wrong and the high-heels I'm wearing jerk to the side, causing my ankle to throb. "Ow," I say, then notice that my wedding ring flew off. I walk over to the outside of the store, where the ring had fallen off, and bend down. "Here, let me help you, ma'am," a familiar voice says. I smile, then say, "Thank you…" I look up into the man's stunning blue eyes, then say, "Four?"

Tobias POV

I'm walking back from my tuxedo fitting when I see a gorgeous woman leaning over looking for a wedding ring. "Here, let me help you, ma'am," I say, then grab the ring for her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the woman was Tris. But, Tris has never had the woman's perfect figure and has never been that tall. She replies in an oddly familiar voice, "Thank you… Four?" I look at her face, then say, "Oh my gosh! Tris! You look… stunning!" She blushes, then says, "Thanks. I was just about to be fitted." I smile at her, then plant my hands on her waist. She looks up at me, then whispers, "Hello, fiancé." I smile, then lean over and whisper into her ear, "_Gorgeous_." She sighs, then I press my lips to hers. A jolt of electricity seems to flow through me, and I kiss her hungrily. Christina's slightly annoying voice says, "Oh, get a room!" Tris pulls away, and I turn to glare at Christina. She grabs Tris' hand and pulls her back into the dress shop. All I can think about is Tris' gorgeous face, and I know that Tris is the one for me. She will always be.

Tris POV

At lunch, I go into the dining hall and sit next to Uriah and Tobias. Uriah is wearing a pink tutu over his black jeans, and I stifle a laugh as I ask, "Why are you wearing a pink tutu?" He looks seriously at me, then says, "Christina bet me $50 that I couldn't wear it all day." I giggle, then say to him, "Aren't you going to quit when it comes time to give your big announcement?" "What ano- Oh crap!" I laugh the second that he realizes that he's in charge of telling the dauntless that the wedding is tomorrow. He glares at Christina, then says, "I will not loose $50!" He groans, then stands up and walks up to the platform. "Attention, dauntless!" he yells. Everyone turns to him, then erupts in laughter. He looks slightly embarrassed, then he turns to the microphone, then says, "Tonight is the last night that Four will be single!" All of the girls in the back groan, and I laugh. "So," Uriah continues, "lets just take a moment to say how sad we'll be that the side of his bed will be occupied for forever more!" More groans come from the back of the room, and the corner of Tobias' mouth goes up. I hug him tightly, then say to him, "Such a disappointment." He laughs, then kisses me. Tons of "Awws," come from the back of the room. Tobias finally smiles, and I can't help but say, "I love you so much." "I love you too, Tris." We rub noses, then kiss again, our love seeming to grow and grow.

**Hey, guys! I don't do authors notes a lot, but PLEEEEAAAASE review! I will not post again until I get at least 5 reviews! I already have a new chapter so you need to review to see it! Thank you all so much for reading! -Eli**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Tobias POV

I haven't seen Tris in her full wedding dress yet, because I want to hold my surprise until the wedding. I know she'll look gorgeous in anything, but I still cannot believe that she could look any prettier than she's ever looked before. I mean, on the day that I proposed to her she looked truly stunning. And now, I'll see her wearing a gorgeous white dress and veil and I'll say to her, "I do." I mean, that is a powerful thing to say!

Zeke comes over and fixes my tie, then says, "Are you ready, dude?" I nod, then sigh. "I don't know. Am I in love with Tris?" Zeke glares at me. "Dude. You can't be having second thought now! I mean, you're about to get married! In 10 minutes!" I exhale, then say, okay. I'm ready."

Tris POV

I flatten my dress, then look in the mirror one last time. My hair is slightly curled and my eyes are outlined in something black. The gold eyeshadow is used again, and my lips are stained dark red. I gasp, then fall to the ground. I bang my head against the dresser. "Tris?" Christina bursts into the room. "Are you okay?" I shake my head. "No! I can't do this!" I begin to feel tears coming on, then Christina leans down next to me. "Tris… do you want me to get Four?" I shake my head, then nod, then shake it again. "I don't know!" Next thing you know, tears are streaming down my face. "I don't know if I'm ready!" I sob into Christina's dress, then she says, "Come on, Tris. The wedding is starting." I nod, then wipe the tears off of my face. Chris helps me up, then hands me some beautiful flowers, then says, "I'll see you soon!" She goes up to the front, then begins to walk out with a dauntless man that I'm guessing she's dating. Everyone begins to file in as the music begins, and I take a deep breath and walk in.

The applause stops when I walk in, and everyone stares at me. I gulp for air, then suddenly everyone starts cheering. _Typical dauntless wedding_, I say to myself. I avoid eye contact and try not to look at Four, then look up at his perfect blue eyes. He looks shocked, then he whispers into my ear, "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, Mrs. Eaton." I blush, then listen as the priest says the typical wedding speech. Finally, he says, "Do you, Mr. Tobias 'Four' Eaton take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Without flinching, he says, "I do." Then the priest turns to me. "Do, you, Ms. Beatrice Prior, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" I say shakily, "I-I-I do." The priest nods, then says, "You may now kiss the bride." Tobias looks at me, then puts his hands on my face and kisses me. I smile as I suddenly kiss back, and that's when I realize that the man holding me isn't my boyfriend anymore. He's my husband. Tobias pulls back, then walks me back down the isle.

We don't even attend our own 'after party', as Uriah called it. We simply go in, accept our 'Congratulations!', then excuse ourselves and walk back to his apartment. As he carries me up to his apartment, I get down when we arrive in front of his door. We begin to kiss even before I walk into the door, and as we hungrily kiss while walking into his apartment, I slowly slam the door with my high heel.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

Tobias POV

When waking up, I smile when I see my beautiful wife beside me. The wedding was yesterday, but it now seems like forever ago. Tris is still asleep, so I decide to make us breakfast. I slip out of bed, then begin to make us bacon and eggs. Next thing I know, I feel small hands cover my eyes. "Guess who," Tris says. I say happily, "Hello, Mrs. Eaton." "Hello, Mr. Eaton." I smile at her, then serve us breakfast. She seems to enjoy every second that we're together, and I realize that I will love her… forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Big News

**URGENT! MUST READ! Hey people! (I really need a name for all of my followers!) Anyway, you need to read this! So, in this chapter, it's been a year since they got married and it's a week until their anniversary. I know that I skipped a LOT of time, but I have my reasons! (Wink wink) So, don't kill me for skipping so much time, but here's my story! Oh, and Felix and Fiona were accepted into dauntless, but they were kicked out for trying to harm Tris and Tobias. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I was lying when I said I'd need more feedback. I just love updating! -Eli**

Chapter 12: Big News

11 MONTHS AND THREE WEEKS LATER…

Tris POV

I awaken for the eighth time this week with morning sickness. I vomit into the toilet, my mouth filled with the horrible taste of throw up. Tobias groggily gets out of bed asking, "Are you okay, sweetie?" I nod, then stand up. "Yeah. Just a little queasy." He nods, then slips on his jacket. He says, "Get ready! We're training initiates today!" I smile at him, then begin to get dressed. I put on a tight fit T-Shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I barely put on any makeup. Tobias walks into the bathroom and kisses me, then begins to brush his teeth. "Gkushakduhj," he says to me. I respond, "I love you, too!" I kiss him hard, then he pulls back to spit out his toothpaste. After he drinks a glass of water, he then turns back to me and says, "Continue…" I kiss him again just as someone knocks at the door. Tobias pulls away, then calls out, "Who is it?" I hear Christina's voice say, "It's Christina and Zeke! Open up!" I walk over to the door, then open it to Zeke's face, which was pressed up against the door. "Yellow!" he exclaims, and I laugh. Tobias says, "Hey, Zeke!" Zeke walks in, then so does Christina. "Hey, Tris!" I smile at her, then say, "Alright, people! Lets go welcome the new initiates!" Christina mumbles, "Yeah. More like scare the crap out of them." I laugh. Last year was okay, but this year "Four" and I will be able to team up to scare the crap out of them, what with us being married.

Tobias grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway towards the training room, where we will later train the initiates, and suddenly I feel more vomit coming up. "I have to go to the bathroom," I quickly say, then I race to the bathroom before anyone can answer. After 10 minutes of straight puking, Chris comes in. "Tris, are you okay?" I nod, then lean forward to throw up again. Chris says, "How long have you been throwing up like this?" "About a week," I say. Chris' eyes get wide, then she says, "Go to the doctor, Tris." I nod, then let her lead me to the hospital.

Tobias POV

When Tris left, I got a weird feeling. Zeke says, "That was weird." I nod, then turn to the knives. I grab one and throw it at a target. It hits the middle, of course. I turn to Zeke, then say, "Want to wait for Tris to get back?" I'm about to say yes when Christina is slowly walking Tris toward the direction of the hospital. "Don't mind us!" Chris yells. I look worriedly at Tris, who smiles at me before grabbing Christina's fedora, which was apparently 'retro' to her, and vomiting in it. Christina pretends to vomit. Tris weakly smiles at Zeke and I before continuing walking towards the hospital. "Dude, is she okay?" Zeke asks. I nervously nod, then say, "We can check on her in a minute. Right now we need to welcome initiates. They'll be here in 30 minutes." Zeke nods, then helps me prepare for their arrival.

Tris POV

"Well, Mrs. Eaton, it appears that you're pregnant!" Christina's mouth drops open, then she turns to me and screams. "OMG! MY BESTIE IS HAVING A BABY!" She runs over to me and hugs me, and I stutter, "H-how is t-this p-possible?" The woman looks at me, then says, "I think that you know how thi-" I glare at her, then interrupt saying, "You know what I mean!" I look at Chris, who is happily bouncing around like a maniac, then say, "Chris, you're dauntless. You are NOT from amity!" She smiles at me, then says, "I'm going to be an aunt!" I laugh, then say, "Sure! You'll be Auntie Christina!" She runs over and hugs me, then pulls away when I say, "What will Tobias say?!" She looks at me, then says, "I… um… I think he'll be thrilled!" I smile, then say, "Okay. Let's go get the initiates!"

Tobias POV

I hear Max begin his speech, then am about to give up on Tris returning in time when I hear Tris' sunny voice call out, "Four! We need to talk!" I run over to her and kiss her, only to see her immediately pull away. "Tobias… really. Like… now." I nod, then say, "What is it?" Tris gulps, then says, "Honey… I'm pregnant." I gasp, then regret it when I see Tris' worried face. I say, "This is great! I'm going to have a family!" I hug her, then lean down to her stomach and say, "Hi, baby! I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you!" Tris laughs, then kisses me. "Lets go scare some children!"

The first initiate is a boy who has dark brown hair that softly covers his dark blue eyes and perfect teeth. He has huge muscles, and he looks like a real dauntless. "I'm Hansel," he says in a deep voice. "I'm Four." He looks over towards Tris, then says, "Who is _that_?" I feel a bit of jealously come over me, then I say, "That's Six." He whistles, and I want to rip his throat out. Tris blushes, then says, "First jumper: Hansel!" Hansel grins cockily, then walks away, his eyes never leaving Tris.

Tris POV

When Hansel walks away, I suddenly see a blue blob plop down onto the net. Tobias pulls a girl down out of the net, then stares at her. Jealousy starts to build up inside of me, and Tobias says, "I'm Four." The girl is about to say something when I speak up and say, "I'm Six," as I walk up to Four. Her smile begins to disappear, then she says, "I'm Kayla." I smile at her, but she doesn't return it. She just smiles at Tobias. "First jumper: Kayla!" In the end, we have 31 initiates in all. There are only 7 transfers.

Hansel: Candor

Kayla: Erudite

Georgia: Amity

Rodrick: Amity

Stacia: Abnegation

Gerald: Candor

Harper: Erudite

Tobias and I give the tour, then say, "Today you can settle in. Tomorrow you can start training. Any questions?" A few hands go up, and I call on an amity transfer named Georgia. "Are you two together?" Tobias looks at me, then grabs my hand. "We've been married for a year," he replies. I kiss him softly, then pull back. There are a few groans. Tobias calls on Hansel. "So Six is married and committed?" I laugh, and Tobias glares at Hansel. "Yes, I'm committed." Hansel doesn't seem to buy it, and Tobias notices it, then says, "Yes, and we're expecting our first." He puts his hand on my stomach, and I laugh, then say, "Any questions that do not involve Six and I?" Half of the hands up go down, and I laugh. _Why do I keep laughing?_ I think to myself. _Stupid hormones…_ Tobias ignores me, and I call on Gerald. He says, "Why are your names numbers?" I whisper to Tobias, "At least he didn't add a snarky comment." Tobias' eyes meet mine, and I can tell that he wants to laugh, too. He says, "That is not any of your business, Candor." He glares at Gerald, and Gerald shrinks back. "We'll see you tomorrow, transfers!" I shout to the initiates, "Oh, and every minute that you run late is a minute that you'll hang over the chasm!" Tobias looks at me and smiles, then leads me up to our apartment.

"We need to tell Uriah and Zeke," I say. Tobias looks at me, then says, "You're right. When?" I look at him, then say, "Now." He groans, then says, "Come on…" We walk into cafeteria for lunch and Cristina, Uriah, and Zeke are already chowing down on hamburgers. My mouth waters when I see them, and Tobias laughs (Finally!) when he sees how hungry I am. "Lets get you enough food for two!" I smile at him, and thank God that I'm married to suck a caring man. Tobias grabs me a plate and I load it with food. When I walk back over to the table I sit down and Christina says, "Hi, Mommy." I smile, then say, "Only Tobias is allowed to call me that!" Uriah and Zeke look at me questioningly, and I say, "Tobias and I have an announcement." Then lean in, and Tobias says, "We're having a baby!" Christina squeals again, even though she already knows, and Zeke pats Tobias on the back. "Way to go, man!" Uriah says, "Congrats!" Tobias blushes, then kisses my neck. I sigh, then realize that everyone heard it and I feel my face heat up. Christina practically yells, "FOUR AND TRIS SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-" I put my hand over her mouth before she can finish. I pull my hand back when she licks it, then I exclaim, "You act like a 5 year old!" Christina laughs, then I continue to scarf down the burger in front of me.

Tobias and I head back into the bedroom and collapse on the bed, and I smile when I realize that we have a whole day to ourselves.


	13. Chapter 13: Moody Mommy

**Hey my Chocolate Bars! (I know that's a retarded name for my fans, but I just ate, like, 5 chocolate bars and I'm REALLY HYPED UP ON SUGER!) I didn't edit this, so it may have, like, a TON of mistakes in it, but I'm on a sugar high so I DON'T CARE! :D -Eli**

Chapter 13: "Moody Mommy"

_~Two weeks later~_

Tobias POV

I wake up with Tris beside me and I smile. "Hey, Mommy." She wakes up, then says, "Hey, Daddy." She gets out of bed and puts on a really tight shirt. She also slips on a pair of black leggings. She groans when she looks in the mirror. "I'm so fat…" she mutters to herself. I look over at her, then notice that she's REALLY starting to show. She's grown really fast, and she's gotten pretty big. I mean, she's three months pregnant! I get up and put my arms on her waist. "You look gorgeous." She smiles, then kisses my cheek. I walk over to the closet and put on a T-Shirt and jeans. She grabs my hand, then says, "Promise you'll still love me when I'm _really_ fat?" I smile at her, then say, "You'll never be fat to me." She smiles, then says, "Do we have to go train initiates?" I look at her, then say, "Why don't you want to? Last week you were so excited when we were preparing!" She blushes, then says, "I just don't want to today." I realize that she doesn't feel very comfortable going out in public, so I let it slide. "Okay, we can call training off today." She says in a soft voice, "Thank you."

Tris POV

"So, what are we going to do today?" Tobias whispers into my ear. "Well, first off, we need to tell Caleb. I mean, he was SO MAD when we told him we were married after the wedding… but now…" Tobias' eyes flash, then he says, "Do we have to today?" I nod, then he says, "Well, I won't go today." I glare at Tobias, then say, "Tobias Eaton!" Tobias says, "Tris Eaton!" I step closer to him, then am about to make a comeback when I break down in tears. Tobias' eyes get wide, then he says, "Shhhhh… it's okay… I'll come! I promise!" I continue to sob, then he says, "You are beautiful. You are mine. I wouldn't trade you for the world." I sniffle, then say, "You really think so?" He nods, then I say, "Stupid hormones." Tobias pulls me close to him, and I say, "Lets go to Erudite, I guess…" He nods, then pulls me into the hallway. As we walk down it, Christina pulls us aside when she sees us and says, "You two, Zeke's place, 9:00, Candor or Dauntless. Kk?" I stutter, but Tobias says, "Okay…" Christina pushes us out of the way, then continues walking down the hallway. I look at Tobias, then say, "What the… did you catch any of that?" Tobias laughs, then says, "I think she said for us to go to Zeke's place at 9:00." I nod, then walk down to the train.

Tobias POV

When we get to Erudite, I secretly am hoping that Caleb won't be there. But, of course, he is. He is right by the train talking to a woman about gizmos and doodads, stuff I could never comprehend. Caleb looks over at Tris, then smiles. "Hey, sis! What's up?" Tris looks at me, and I ignore her. I just glare at Caleb. "Caleb," I say. "Four," he says in a harsh tone. He turns to Tris and says, "What is he doing here? I love that you're visiting, but him… I just can't stand him!" Tris looks at Caleb, then at me, and I say to Caleb, "I'm not so thrilled that I have to look at you, either. It's making me sick looking at your crappy face for this long!" Caleb glares at me, then throws a punch that I dodge easily. I punch him in the nose, and he starts to bleed. "Stop!" Tris says, knowing that I could beat him so easily. I hit Caleb's lip and I break skin, then I punch Caleb again, and his eye turns purple. "Stop!" Tris says again, but I don't even notice her. I kick Caleb's leg, making him fall to the ground with a loud _Crack_!, then hear soft sobs coming from behind me. _Tris_! I think to myself. I forgot how sensitive she's been lately. I see that she's sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. "Sweetie…" I say to her, and she turns away. Between sobs, she says, "I know that you guys hate each other, but could you at least pretend to like each other? For me?" I look at Tris, then say, "Of course, baby…" Caleb looks at me through his one eye that isn't swollen shut, then says with a slight lisp, "Why did you come here? To make my sister cry and to beat me up?" Tris breaks into sobs again, and I say to her, "Don't cry…" She whimpers, then looks up at Caleb. "Caleb, I'm…" She gulps, and then says through sobs, "I'm pregnant." Caleb's eyes widen, then he says, "Oh, Beatrice! Is it his?" Tris looks up and glares at him. _Oh great. Another mood swing_, I think to myself. She gets up and gets all up in Caleb's face and says, "Excuse me? You are even considering that? Seriously, Caleb? And they call you Erudite…" Caleb blushes out of embarrassment, then says, "I just meant…" Beatrice twists his arm, then says to me, "Let's go." Afraid of angering the angry pregnant woman, who already terrifies me, I agree and follow her to the train, ignoring Caleb's cries of pain. I can already tell that Tris is furious, and I just want to talk to her, but deep down I know that is NOT a good idea.

Tris POV

I don't even look at Tobias on the way back. He tries to talk, but every time he opens his mouth a block his face from my sight. Eventually, he gives up. When we return to dauntless, I say to Tobias before we arrive back at the apartment, "I just want to be alone for a while." He nods, then walks away. I walk over to my apartment, only to find Christina already there screaming into the door, "TRIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" I laugh, then Christina turns around. "Oh! Hi, Tris. I thought you were…" I smile at Chris, then say, "Umm, why are you here?" Chris says, "To get you ready for Candor or Dauntless! You do know how to play… right?" I shake my head, and Chris says, "Well, I have a LOT to inform you about, th en!" Chris pulls me into my apartment the second that I open the door, then she screams when she sees my closet. I look at what she's screaming about, and I see that she's staring at everything. All of my clothes are apparently not meeting Christina's standards, and she says, "First off, you will ONE DAY need to go shopping for maternity clothes because most of your shirts are becoming belly shirts, and second, you have nothing to wear!" I look at her, then say, "Oh no." She says, "You have to go SHOPPING!" She squeals, and I cover my ears.

Christina first takes me to a store where she buys me some maternity clothes, even though I protest that I can just wear some of Tobias' shirts. She ends up getting me a flowered shirt and a shirt that was simply black. Then she takes me to another store where she buys me a short dress and a pair of REALLY high high heels. I groan when she buys me the high heels because I know that soon my ankles will swell up and I won't be able to even wear them. But, despite my protests, she still buys them.

When I arrive back at the apartment, I hear the sound of the shower. Christina, who has no problems with nudity, barges in on a very naked Tobias, then says, "Don't bother us!" I laugh when I hear Tobias scream, and I say, "So, how's your day been?" I can almost feel Tobias' glares, and I say, "I love you, too!" I can hear laughter, and I say to Chris, "Well, let's get this over with." Chris puts me in the short dress and the high heels and makes sure that I don't wear many layers. She also puts me in lacy under garments, even though I practically screamed every time she handed me something that was "more attractive than the crap in my closet." She also put me in some dark makeup and I said, "This is SO not in style!" She almost screamed. I once told her that maybe I was better at fashion than her and that I was just more "in" with the latest trends and I aware, her eyes almost popped out of her head!

When Tobias comes out and sees me in the clothes, he says, "Wow." I say, "You look pretty wow yourself." He looks down and sees that he's only wearing a towel. I laugh and shove him back into the bathroom with some clothing. When he returns he's in a black T-Shirt and jeans. It's what he always wears, but he always seems to look more and more handsome. He leans over and kisses me, and affection for him bubbles up inside of me. I whisper to him, "Make Chris stop trying to buy me stupid maternity clothes! Make her stop!" Tobias says to me, "Did you tell her that you could just borrow some of my clothes? They're big enough." I said, "That's why I said!" I kiss him, then say, "Let's go to Zeke's." He agrees, then takes my hand to walk me down the hallway to Zeke's place.


	14. Chapter 14: Authors Note (Urgent!)

**This is an important authors note!**

**Okay, I hate authors notes, too, but I just wanted to say something. I will NOT post anymore chapters unless A) My story gets at least 10 reviews (I do not care if they are from the same person) or B) My story gets 10 followers. I don't have a lot of likes/followers, so I will not post anything n\else until then. ~Sobs~ Jk! But, still. My story needs at least one more follower or 6 more reviews. Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story PLEASE COMMENT THEM! I will give you a shout out if I use your idea. And every 10 reviews shall get shout outs. Thanks so much!**

**-Eli**


	15. Chapter 15: Candor or Dauntless

Chapter 14: Candor or Dauntless

Tobias POV

At Zeke's place, he goes over the rules then begin playing. Zeke starts us out. "Umm… Four. Candor or Dauntless?" I think to myself, then say, "How about… Candor." Uriah yells, "PANSYCAKE!" I groan, then look at Zeke. He says, "Umm… who would you make out with BESIDES Tris in this room?" I groan, then look at Tris, who is glaring at me. I take off my shirt. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless." Christina looks at me, then says, "Dauntless!" I think of some dares to myself, then say, "I dare you to… go outside and make out with the first person you see then say, 'I've always loved you, babe!'" Christina sighs, then says, "Fine!" Tris gets up, then follows her outside. A few minutes later, Tris and Christina come back laughing so hard that they're crying. "What happened?" I ask. "Chris went outside and the first person she saw was…" Tris laughs really hard, "Eric and Lauren! But she couldn't decide who to choose so she kissed both, then looked at both and said, 'I love both of you babes.' Then I started laughing and Lauren slapped Christina, then Eric said, 'I'm not surprised. I mean, I always thought you had the hots for me.' Then Eric leaned in again and Christina slapped him. He ran out red in the face and we both broke down laughing!" Everyone laughs, and then Christina sits back down.

"Okay… Tris! Candor or Dauntless?" Tris looks around, then says, "Dauntless!" Christina says, "Okay… I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…" She looks around and I suddenly wish she'd say me. "Uriah!" I gasp, and Tris looks at her dress. Then she pulls it off, then, when it's halfway off, she says, "Sorry, Uriah!" Uriah says, "I'm not that bad!" Tris looks at him, then says, "I'm a married woman!" She then pulls the rest of the dress off and she's only in her bra and underwear. I suddenly wish that Christina had made her wear more layers. A few whistles come from Uriah and Zeke, and I glare at them. They immediately shut up.

The night continues, and I'm dared to have a drinking contest with Zeke. I'm pretty sure I won, but after that the whole night is fizzy. When I wake up the next morning I have a splitting headache and Tris is crashed beside me. I nudge her, then she mutters, "What happened?" I say, "I really have no idea." Suddenly, I feel the alcohol begin to come up again and I rush to the bathroom. Tris gets out of bed and gets ready, and I can't help but stare at her figure. She isn't huge yet, but she's still pretty big. I wrap my arms around her. "I love you," I whisper. "I love you, too," Tris responds. Then we get ready to face the day and every challenge that it has.

**Okay, I know that my chapters aren't very long and I'm not an amazing author, but please comment giving constructive criticism! I really love writing and one day I would love it to be my career (Even though editing movies is another career idea, but that's a WHOLE other story!) so this is really good practice! And, when I say constructive cristism I don't mean be rude about my writing. I mean, I'm only 11! Thanks so much for reading and I only made it to thank rummy101 for being my 10th story favoriter person thingie! (I suck at shout outs. Give me a break!) Thank y'all so much! -Eli**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Time

**Hello, people of the world and my chocolate bars! Thanks so much for reading so far! I'd like to thank dauntlessmc, Daddy Derectioner, Kitkat12651, monkeyboy673, Kosoglos, DivergentObsessed46, themortalintermentscityofbones, (Sorry if that was spelled wrong! It's 6:00 am where I am and I don't even have my glasses on!) bilboswaggins2, legend254245, , rummy101, , pshychedoutpineapple, divergent-is-awesome, penguins2019, bugsbunny01, sofapizza6599, Divergentfangirl, and my first follower: ! Thank you so much! BTW, in this chapter it's skipped ahead because the next few months are kinda BOR-ING! Oh, and it's REALLY early in the morning so it may really suck today! I'll edit it later. -Eli**

Chapter 16: It's Time

_~7 months later~_

Tobias POV

I wake up with Tris beside me, and I smile. She isn't awake yet, so I simply kiss her forehead, then slide out of bed. I want to make breakfast this morning, since she makes it every day, so I grab some eggs, frozen bacon, and milk. I think to myself, _You can't go wrong with frozen bacon and eggs! _

I'm about to begin when I hear small footsteps behind me. I groan when Tris says, "Tobias… You don't need to make breakfast! That's my job." I groan, then say, "But I could be really good! And, if I can cook this, maybe one day I can cook for dauntless and some famous chef dude will see me cook and throw knifes and he'll say, 'You are good! Maybe you should come work with me and throw knifes at meat on my cooking show!' Then I'll say, 'Yay! I'm gonna be a chef all because I made breakfast for Tris that one time!'" Tris rolls her eyes, then says, "Tobias. If you went through all the trouble to make up that story… you can cook something. But only this once!" She mumbles under her breath, "It's the only thing I'm able to do in this stupid house." I ignore the last comment and pop the bacon into the microwave. Tris looks at me funny, then I say, "What?" She says, laughing, "You forgot to take the plastic off of the bacon!" My eyes get wide, then I look into the microwave only to see the plastic melting onto the frozen bacon. I stop the microwave, then say, "Wow. Cooking is harder than I thought!" Tris is laughing so hard that she's clutching her swollen stomach and crying she's laughing so hard. Tris was due two days ago. We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, since Tris wants to be surprised, but I'm secretly hoping it's a girl that looks just like Tris. I really won't care what the gender is as long as it has her features.

Tris eventually says, after my 5 more failed attempts to cook bacon right, "I'm gonna go get changed! I decided that dauntless cake sounds better than bacon, anyway!" I put the burnt, bruised, and plastic-y bacon back into the fridge, then turn around to the closet and begin to get dressed.

Tris POV

I walk into the closet and grab a black maternity shirt and some loose jeans. I struggle to do anything now-a-days, so this is just as hard as throwing a knife at a piece of bread on a mountain in the distance. After I manage to get dressed, I walk back into the kitchen and say to Tobias, "I'm going downstairs. Will you be joining me?" He turns around and kisses me quickly, then says, "I'll be down in a bit." I nod, then waddle down the stairs towards the dining hall. When I am just about to get to the dining hall, I see Chris quickly bounding down the stairs toward me. "Hello," she calls out to me. I try to walk faster, since I'm not in the mood for a shopping lecture, but I can't go much faster than 5 mph as it seems. Chris stands beside me, then says, "Girl! I know that maternity clothes aren't very fashionable all the time, but still! What are you wearing?!" I groan, "A shirt and jeans." Christina shakes her head, then mutters to herself, "See? This is what I have to live with." She turns back to me, then says in a hushed voice, "Your clothes are garbage. I'll let you wear them until your done with the whole 'I'm pregnant, I don't care about clothes!' statement, but after that… look out!" I groan, then walk into the cafeteria.

Zeke and Uriah already have three seats saved for us, and I sit down next to Uriah and Christina. Uriah says, "Are you ready to get a beach ball out of your stomach?" I punch him in the gut, then say, "Shut up, Uri." He punches me in the shoulder, and I look angrily at him. Zeke shrinks back in his seat, then says, "Dude… I think you just angered the pregnant woman!" I smirk, then turn back to the dauntless cake in front of me. It disappears in less than 5 seconds. Christina looks at me horrified when the cake is gone, and I respond, "What? I'm feeding two people!" I shrug, then looks at the floor. "Umm… Guys?" Zeke, Uriah, and Chris say in unison, "Yes?" "I… I think my water just broke."

Tobias POV

I'm just about to go downstairs when I hear a knock at the door. It's Zeke with a worried expression on his face. "Hey," I say in my usual I-don't-really-care-why-you-just-interrupted-me voice. He gulps, then says, "Tris is going into labor." I grab Zeke's arm then sprint down the stairs where Tris is trying to walk to the emergency room twice as slow as she normally would. She screams in pain, and I say, "Tris! Are you okay?" She nods, then says, "Yes. Contraction." She screams again, and this time half of the dauntless scurry out into the hallway. "Move it!" I call out in my instructor-Four voice, and everyone scatters. I grab Tris' hand, then say to Zeke, "See if you can get someone to meet us here with something to help Tris move quicker. Zeke nods, then runs off. I help Tris sit down, then I say, "Shhh, it's okay. Just breath." She screams again, and I realize that the contractions are getting worse. I say, "Just breathe…" Uriah sits down beside Tris, who grips his hand so tightly that it draws blood. He moves his hand away, then walks to the door. He opens it so that whatever Zeke brings can get us out of the room quickly, and I watch as the automatic door slams on his foot. I struggle not to laugh, and Tris doesn't even try not to. She bursts out laughing, and Uriah says, "Crap! You have no idea how much pain I'm in!" Tris glares at him, then he says, "Oh yeah. Never mind!" He nervously laughs, then says, "When is Zeke getting back?" Zeke suddenly bursts into the room with a shopping cart, and I say, "Seriously?" He says to Tris, "Get in." She obeys, and we push her down the halls to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17: HCE

**Heeeeey! I'm going to try to get a story in every day, since I have way to much free time, and I really don't know where I'm going with this one! Any ideas? Please review giving ideas! If I use one, I will give a shoutout! Thank y'all so much! Oh, and if you do not like the name please do not kill me or spam the review section! Oh, and I'm tempted to make Tobias cheat on Tris. Yes? No? Be sure to comment and review, My Chocolate Bars! -Eli**

Chapter 17: H.C.E.

Tobias POV

Tris went into labor around 20 minutes ago, and I'm not allowed to enter the room. The doctors won't tell me why, and it's worrying me. After another 30 minutes of waiting and hearing Tris' screams of pain, I suddenly see a doctor rushing out of the room with something cradled in her arm, despite Tris' sobs and cries of protest coming from the room. A doctor exits the room, then he ushers me in. Tris is frail and weak and lying on the hospital bed. I walk in, and say, "Hey, sweetie." She's drenched in sweat, then says, "They… they… they took _my_ baby. I never… I never got to hold her." Tears are running down her cheeks, and I kiss her forehead softly. She doesn't even look in my direction. "Something… somethings wrong." I nod, then say, "It'll be okay. Trust me." She looks at me miserably, then says, "I… can't loose her." Her. The small word seems powerful. "It's a she?" She nods, then says, "Yes." I smile, then say, "_She_ will be fine. She's dauntless. Remember?" She smiles, then says, "I love you." I look into her eyes, then say, "I love you, too." She kisses me, then says, "You always make me feel better." I hold her closely, then flinch when the door opens.

The doctor is in the doorway, and I say, "What is it?" The doctor clears his throat, then says, "Well… did you have a name for her?" Tris breaks out in a grin, then says, "No. Not yet." He nods, then is about to leave the room when Tris says, "Can… Can I see her?" He shakes his head. "She is having trouble breathing due to problems with her lungs. We won't be able to let her leave the hospital for at least 3 days." Tris nods, then says, "So she's alright?" The doctor nods, and Tris looks at me. "We have a little girl," she says in a hushed voice. Then she reaches over and hugs me tightly."Any name ideas?' I ask. She says, "How about… Hannah." I smile. "Hannah. I like that name." I then add, "Hannah Camille Eaton." We had already decided on Camille as a middle name earlier, so we smile, then say, "I love you." We kiss softly at first, then it slowly becomes more and more passionate. I then stand up, saying, "I'll see you later. You need rest." She nods, then looks over at the book on the nightstand. The title is _Beautiful Creatures_, and she hasn't been able to put it down. She grabs the book, then smiles as I walk out the door.

When I return to the hallway, I am met by the nervous faces of Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and the rest of the dauntless faction. "Hannah Camille Eaton is okay!" Cheers erupt from the crowd, and Zeke pats me on the back saying, "So you're now married with a little girl!" I smile, then walk back towards my apartment, knowing that everything will turn out right in the end.

_~5 days later~_

Tris POV

With Hannah in my arms, I slowly walk back towards my apartment. Tobias doesn't know that Hannah is getting out today, and I cannot wait to surprise him. I knock on the door, and Tobias says, "Coming! One second!" Tobias groggily opens the door, then gasps when he sees Hannah in my arms. "Is that…" I nod, noticing the tears welling up in his eyes. He walks me into the living room, then says to Hannah, "Hi, baby girl! I'm your daddy, and the woman holding you is your mommy!" Hannah giggles, then reaches up to touch my blonde hair. I swish it in front of her face, and she tries to grab at it. I laugh, then she begins to break out in a smile. I feel the blonde tuffs of hair sticking out of her head, then say, "She's adorable." Tobias nods, then touches her hand. She wraps her hand around his finger. "Tobias," I say in a happy voice, "We're parents." He smiles, then reaches over to my hand and plays with my engagement ring. I kiss his cheek, then stand up and walk over to the crib on the side of the room. I place her in it, then give her a stuffed monkey Tobias and I bought her when we found out that I was pregnant. Almost instantly, she falls asleep.

Tobias and I sit next to each other on the couch, then I say in a hushed voice, "I love you, Toby." He grimaces when he hears his nickname, then lets the grimace dissolve into a smile. "I love you, too, Trissy." I laugh, then kiss him. We seem to stay together for forever, as it seems, then pull back slowly. "You are amazing," I whisper. He says, "I've aways loved you, and I will never leave you." I smile, then walk over to the bed and immediately fall asleep, my eyelids feeling very heavy.


	18. Chapter 18: Auntie Christina

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have a new blog (It's like a diary, but online. I blog on it when I'm bored.) so I've been blogging on it, someone at the nearby college has wanted to show my story to their class and I'm in 5th grad which is AWESOME!, and I have been to lazy to write. This is short since I have writers block. Plus, I didn't look back over it so don't spam the chat box if you hate it! -Eli**

Chapter 18: Auntie Christina

Tris POV

I wake up at around 6:00 and I sigh. The last two times that we were supposed to train initiates were disasters; First a girl tried to break Tobias and I up, but she failed and ended up being kicked out of dauntless and the second time I turned out to be pregnant with Hannah. Hopefully, this year I can at least get to the fear part of training.

I kick on some high heeled boots, then walk over to the kitchen, where Tobias is trying to make himself breakfast while holding a squealing baby in his arms. "Tris!" he exclaims happily. He gestures for me to take Hannah from him, and I take her from him. "I think she's hungry," I say to him. He looks at me questioningly, then says, "Uh… do you know how to feed her?" I shrug. It can't be that hard… I walk into the living room, Tobias slowly following, then say, "Can you get me a towel? Then, look away. I know that we're married and all… but still." He looks at me understandingly, then says, "Of course." He runs off to get a towel, then turns around as I say, "You can look away now." He smiles, then turns.

Tobias POV

I stare at the wall as Tris feeds Hannah and I turn around when Tris says I can look again. I help her up, since she has Hannah still in her arms, and I say, "Hello, my two favorite girls!" Tris and Hannah laugh in unison, and I thank God that Hannah and Tris are so alike. They look exactly alike, except for her eyes, which are obviously inherited from me, and I smile. I sit down beside Tris, then say, "You know… we have to do something with this little doll," I tickle Hannah and she giggles, "While we're training initiates." Tris looks at me, then says to Hannah, "What do you want to do today?" Hannah smiles, then gurgles and tries to grab Tris' hair. Tris says, "I kinda want to bring her with us." I look at her, then say, "Really?" She nods. "Would you like to go with mommy and daddy to train initiates today?" Hannah giggles again, and I say, "Why does she have so much laughter?" Tris laughs, and I roll my eyes. I mimic her laughter, then Tris and Hannah join in. In the end, we're all collapsing in laughter on the bed, and Tris says, "I need to finish getting ready." I nod, then set Hannah back down into the crib, despite her protests, and begin to brush my teeth.

When Tris and I are finished getting ready, we put Hannah in a black T-Shirt that is extremely tiny and some black leggings. Tris tries to convince me to let her wear the black tennis shoes we bought for her, and I agree. Tris and I walk off with Hannah in her arms, almost forgetting that Christina, Zeke, and Uriah haven't officially met Hannah. Almost. Suddenly, when walking by Christina's apartment to pick her up, since she will be training Dauntless Born, I hear a high pitched squeal come from behind us. Christina is running towards Hannah and Tris before I can even tell what's going on. "Oh my! Is that Hannah? Oh my!" Christina pats Hannah on the head like she is a puppy, and Hannah tries to bite Christina's hand with her toothless gums. Christina giggles. "She is so adorable! I want one!" Tris smiles, then says to Hannah, "Say hello to your-" Christina interrupts saying, "Auntie Christina!" I smile, then say, "Auntie Christina, huh? How long have you been working on that name?" Christina rolls her eyes, then says, "Let's go train initiates!" I stop before we leave. "Wait… where's-" I'm interrupted by a half naked Uriah groggily rubbing his eyes in Christina's doorway. He's only wearing boxer shorts. Christina blushes, then says, "Hey, Uriah." Uriah's eyes snap wide open, then says, "Is that… Hannah?" My eyes get wider, and I say, "Christina… why is there a half naked Uriah coming out of your room?" Christina blushes, then says, "Well, last night we were in the chasm when we saw each other and one thing led to another…" Uriah walks over to Christina, not even grabbing a shirt, and says, "Say hello to Chriah!" Tris laughs. "Is that supposed to be a couple name? _Chriah_?" Christina punches Uriah in the gut. He bends over in pain, then stops when I say, "You always make the best first impressions, considering that Tris is holding our baby and you just randomly show up in Christina's room half naked." Uriah's face turns redder, and Tris says, "Well, Christina, you will have to give me all the details later about you two! But, for now, we need to be on our way." I nod, then lead Tris and Hannah down the hallway, not even ready for the challenges that are about to come our way…

**In the next chapter something huge happens! And they train initiates. And, I promise that this time they will train them without quitting halfway through. Got it? Kk! Have an epic day, my chocolate bars! -Eli**


	19. Chapter 19: Authors Note

**Okay, this is another authors note even though I HATE AUTHORS NOTES! But, this is to respond to some comments.**

**To hi (Guest)**

**I know. Sorry about that! I got caught up in writing, but I suddenly had to remove them. So sorry and I do regret it now.**

**To FANGIRL (Guest)**

**Thanks!**

**To Guest**

**Yes, I have watched Resurrection. I was watching it when I named this. :)**

**To trispri0r**

**I adore the name Hannah!**

**To FirstJumper64**

**Thank you so much!**

**To rummy101**

**Thanks!**

**To Rour six Tobias tris**

**I'll try to as much as possible!**

**To Daddy Directioner**

**Thanks so much! I love getting so many positive reviews!**

**To Kitkat12651**

**Thank you!**

**To Mycrushisfictional**

**Thanks! Sometimes I feel like people underestimate my writing because I'm 11. I mean, I'm in 5th grade, so I don't blame them. But writing is my passion and I'm hoping to become better. I'm hoping that I can improve, plus one of my stories will be read at a college to one of the classes! YAY! **

**To legend254254**

**No, but the name is.**

**To Guest**

**I'll try to!**

**To 5FightingFactions**

**Lol! Thanks!**

**To Guest**

**Thanks!**

**To rummy101**

**I'll try to continue every day!**

**To othteenwolflover**

**Thanks, Jay! I adore your story and I think it's EPIC!**

**To Kitkat12651**

**Thanks!**

**To Four six Tobias tris**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Thank y'all for reviewing! Thanks! Until then, my chocolate bars! -Eli**


	20. Chapter 20: Stranger

**Hey people! I think I'm going to continue until I get to the 25th chapter and then I'll just start another fan fiction story. I don't really know where this story is going. Any ideas of what I should do in a different story or in this one? Please comment! Oh, and Four TOTALLY flips out in this chapter! -Eli**

Chapter 20: Stranger

Tobias POV

As the first initiate falls down onto the net, I suddenly make eye contact with a gorgeous girl. Her hair is perfectly curled and golden, yet her brown eyes seem to make me melt. I stutter, trying to make out a sound, and Tris says, "Welcome to Dauntless. Name?" The girl, who I notice is dressed in Erudite blue, says, "Umm, Katrina. And _you_ are?" She smirks when she says _you_, and Tris' eyes burn with jealousy. I can't help but stare at Katrina; she seems so beautiful and… pure. Tris walks over to me and touches my shoulder. I feel a jolt of electricity go through me, but I ignore it, my eyes never leaving Katrina's. Katrina smirks at Tris, then says, "You'll be having some competition this year, Stiff." My body becomes tense when she says Stiff; everyone now knows who Tris was, but the fact that she called _my_ Tris "Stiff" still makes me want to throw a knife at her ear. I regret thinking that she was gorgeous, even though I still can't get her eyes out of my head. Tris walks over to me, then says, "Are you okay?" I nod, but I can't get Katrina's eyes out of my head. I try to forget about her; I'm happily married to Tris, I have a gorgeous baby girl, why would I even be looking at the cocky girl? Tris shrugs, Hannah happily reaching out to me, and I absently say, "Um, Tris, can you quiet Hannah down?" She mutters something under her breath, then she says to Hannah, "Oh, baby girl! Ssshh… daddy wants you to be quiet!" Hannah smiles, then looks over at me. I look at her, then look away. _What is wrong with me today?_ I can't seem to put my tongue on it.

The next initiate is a boy from Candor who immediately begins to eye Tris when he sees her. I feel a bit of jealousy rise up in the pit of my stomach when he comes in. I immediately walk over to Tris, trying to ignore Katrina and the Candor boy. The boy slightly pushes me away from Tris, and I glare at him Why is it that even though Tris is either in a relationship, married, pregnant, or holding her child men are still attracted to her, especially with her husband around? The boy says, "Not now, bro. Do me a solid and move out of the way." I shove him hard, and he stumbles. Hannah's eyes grow wide, and she buries her head in Tris' shirt and whimpers. Tris looks at me oddly, then says, "What is with you today?" I guiltily look down at my feet as Tris helps the boy up. "Name?" she asks. "Jonathan." She announces his name, then says, "Welcome to Dauntless." Jonathan smirks, then walks over to me and mutters, "Idiot. Wonder what she sees in a piece of crap like you." Suddenly, I can't help but punch his nose. As he is momentarily disabled, I kick his feet out from underneath him and kick his gut. Tris' eyes get wide, and she says, "Four! STOP!" I ignore her and begin to kick at his ribs as he lies on the ground. Christina, who is in the corner, walks over to Tris and takes Hannah out of her arms, who is crying. Tris walks over to me and punches my jaw. I stumble back, then say, "What was that for?" I slap her angrily, not even caring that I'm hitting Tris. My anger seems to take over me, and I feel a hot, frustrated sensation fill my body. Tris shakes her head, then glares at me, and I look at Christina, who says, "That wasn't necessary, Four." I notice the group of dauntless behind me, then I say, "What are you looking at me for?" They stare at me for a minute more before another person falls into the net. Tris looks at my eyes, then shrinks back in fear, then takes Hannah from Christina then says to her, "Come on, Chris. I want to talk." Christina nods, then walks out of the room. I don't even regret hitting Jonathan as I see his limp body being hauled off.

In the end we have 8 transfers. Tris didn't return that day. Neither did Christina. I didn't even go after them.

Tris POV

I say in an angry voice, "Why did Four have to go beat up Jonathan? I mean… he wasn't committing a crime! This isn't the only time someone's had a crush on me! Plus, he made Hannah cry." I pat Hannah on the back gently, then whisper, "Ssssshh," as she quietly sobs. "It'll be all right, baby. Daddy just got a little bit angry." Christina shakes her head. "That really pissed me off. I mean, it's one thing to act out of love, but acting out of pure anger won't help anything. Jonathan will be in the hospital for at least 2 weeks with a broken nose and a few broken ribs! And then he SLAPPED you! Across the face! That is sick, considering that a) you're his wife and b) you are a younger female!" I sigh. "What changed this year? I swear… when I looked at his eyes I didn't see the man I married. I saw… Marcus." Christina looks at me shocked, and I suddenly feel my eyes begin to water up, and then Christina says, "Oh, Tris! It's okay!" She sits next to me as I break out in sobs. Next thing you know, I hear a knock at the door. It's Tobias. Initiation for the day must have finished. Christina cracks the door open, then says, "We don't need an extra Marcus in Tris' life right now." Tobias' eyes widen as she says that, then I hear a sigh come from the other side of the door. I collapse on the coach crying again, and I can't seem to control myself. Tobias pleads to Christina to let him in, but she refused to let him even step foot in front of me. I eventually say through tears, "He… he can come in, I guess." Christina begins to walk toward the door, but I latch onto her sleeve and I say, "As long as you stay in here, too." She nods, then lets him enter. She gives him dirty looks.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I glare at him, then kiss Hannah's forehead and give her to Christina. She places Hannah into her crib, then turns to sit beside me. Tobias sees the large red welt on my cheek. "Oh my God… did I do that to you?" I nod, my eyes filling with tears, and he slowly backs away from me. "I'm… I'm just like him. This is what I was afraid of. And now I'm not only putting my wife in danger, I'm putting my child." I look up at Tobias' eyes and can't seem to shake the look of anger and greed out of them. But now the look is mingled with fear; the fear that he's put his family in danger. I stand up, then walk over to him, my eyes never leaving his. "Tobias… I truly saw Marcus' eyes when I looked at you today." Tobias shrinks back, then he says, "I… I… I can't become him. That is my biggest fear." I wrap my arms around Tobias, then I whisper, "You don't need to be afraid. It's just… I didn't see the man I married. I saw an enemy." Tobias looks down at me, then I lean in and kiss him. It isn't passionate or powerful, it's more like we are strangers. Christina shakes her head, then she says, "I have to go. Tomorrow you will be training the initiates to throw knives. There is no getting out of it. Okay?" I nod, answering for both Tobias and I. He looks at my eyes, then walks into a different room and I don't recognize the man in my apartment.


	21. Chapter 21: Near, But Far

Chapter 21: Near, But Still Far

Tobias POV

Marcus. When Tris looked at me, I felt anger towards her. But when she called me Marcus… my entire body shook out of fear, not rage. Christina told us that we can't get out of training initiates tomorrow, so I simply walk into the bedroom. I hold a belt in my hand, then look in the mirror. I look at my eyes and shrink back in fear when I see the anger in them; I don't see Tobias Eaton, I see Marcus Eaton. I walk back and sit on the bed, and I simply breathe. My heart is thudding quickly in my chest, and I look up at myself. There is only one thing I want to do; I want to go into my fear landscape.

It hasn't changed much. I'm still claustrophobic and afraid of heights. It takes all of my energy not to run to Tris as I watch her die in front of me, but I don't struggle because her words echo inside of my mind. _It isn't real,_ I think to myself, replaying Tris' words inside of my head. I watch as her frail form becomes pale and lifeless as she continuously coughs up blood. I eventually can't stand watching the love of my life die in front of me, so I begin to pull on the arms. I still can't escape, so I try to slow down my heart rate. Soon, the hands holding me back disappear as quickly as they appeared. I run over to Tris, but she fades away, too. It may have only been a simulation, but it still hurts me. I've lost her before; I can't loose her again. I sit down on the floor next to where her body was when I suddenly stand up. I get hit by Marcus' belt on my fourth fear and I sigh of relief. But then I suddenly see something new; something I had never seen in my fear landscape.

Marcus disappears, but I am not out of the simulation. There is the closet my dad would lock me in across from me. I hear a whimper come from it and a high pitched sob. Suddenly I see something lying on a table beside me; I see a belt. I back away from the belt and walk towards the closet. I pull the door open revealing Tris, who is beaten bloody, and Hannah, who has a bit of blood running down her ear. I back away as Tris shrinks back in fear of me, and I voice says, "Hit them." I look around, expecting to see someone around. The voice says, "You know we want to." That's when I realize that the voice is familiar; it is mine. I turn towards the belt, which has a bit of blood on it, and I say to myself, "I will not hit my family." I walk back over to the closet, but I realize that the only way to end this nightmare is to beat them bloody. I breathe in slowly, then wrap my fingers around the leather belt. Walking back to Hannah and Tris, who are both in tears, I raise the belt high. I look away as I hear it hit flesh. I strike again. I look back to Hannah and Tris, but they are both staring at me as if I am a monster. I drop the belt as if it is on fire, but then I notice that I am not in my fear landscape any more. I am back in the real world. I scream and punch the wall over and over again out of frustration until my knuckles bleed. As I set my head down on the hard floor, I gently cry into my shirt. I don't even recognize who I am anymore. All I see is Marcus and my worst fear is coming true.

Tris POV

I stare at Hannah as I tuck her into her crib tenderly, my voice singing sweet songs that my own mother had sung to me when I was younger. I sang to Hannah,

_Hush little baby,_

_don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you_

_a mocking bird._

Hannah's eye lids began to close as I continued singing.

_If that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

Hannah's eyes finally closed and she began to softly snore. I smiled, then went into the library and pulled out a book called The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I begin reading just as I hear the door behind me opens. In walks Tobias, who looks like a wreck. Even though he's near me he still seems far away. His knuckles are bloody and he says, "I… I am sorry." I walk over to him and say, "Tobias… I am shocked by your behavior lately!" He stared at me for a second before saying, "I went back into my fear landscape." I look questioningly at him, then say, "Same four fears?" He shakes his head. "Which one changed?" He breathes in, then says, "One didn't change. One was added." My eyes get wide, then I say, "Tobias… what were your fears this time?" He shakily says, "Well, first off there's my traditional fear of claustrophobia, then there's my fear of heights. Then… I watch as you are pulled out on the floor and you begin coughing up blood. I watch you die." I look at him for a minute, wondering why that would be one of his fears. "Then I am hit by Marcus' belt." I nod, then say, "Wait… that's still four." He looks down at the floor, then says, "My final fear is new. I was near the closet in my house that I was locked in and I suddenly saw a belt on a nearby table. I had to pick it up. Then I heard a few sobs coming from the closet. I opened I and…" he pauses for a minute and I say, "And…?" He takes a deep breath, "You and Hannah were beaten bloody and crying in it. I began to walk away when a voice in my head which sounded like me was saying, 'Hit them. You know that we want to.' In the end I raised the belt and hit Hannah across the face and you on the arm. Hannah was bleeding on her cheek and she was crying. But I felt a sense of power when I raised the belt. It was unsettling. I ended up on the floor crying. I don't know who I am anymore." I walk over to him and hug him. "I love you, Tobias, but you can't lash out on Hannah. If you had to, I'd let you slap me or hurt me if it meant saving Hannah. I don't really care. Just don't go after Hannah." Tobias looks at me, then pulls me in and presses his lips to mine. I run my hand through his hair, and I suddenly say, "Tobias, I don't know what we're going to do if you do pose a threat to me or my family." Tobias leans down to me, then says, "I won't. Trust me." I smile, then whisper into his ear, "I love you." He whispers into my ear, "I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22: Authors Note

**Okay, another authors note, even though I HATE AUTHORS NOTES! Four keeps his name, btw, but he now have 5 fears. Got it? Good. Just clearing a few things up! I should have made that more clear, my chocolate bars! Thank you so much for reading the story! I am thinking of making a different fan fiction and still doing this one, too. I think the other would be about Hannah and her being divergent and what-not. You know what I mean? Comment if you like that idea! -Eli**


	23. Chapter 23: Fireworks

Chapter 23: Fireworks

Tobias POV

I said to Tris that I loved her a few minutes ago, but I have a feeling that the words were not genuine this time. Sure, I do love Tris, but the sparks aren't flying. She still looks at me different; sometimes I just want to slap the glare off her face just to feel the rush that I got when I had slapped her before. I hate being so hateful like my father, but I still love the feeling of having power and… control. I don't know why, but I'm soon knocking on Christina's door, my head held high. I hear Christina shuffle toward the door, then turn the lock. She nervously says, "Umm… why are you here, Four?" After she looks at my eyes for a minute, she straightens up, then says, "If you're here to _slap_ me like you did Tris, you can leave before I slap you until you're black and blue." I smirk at Christina. Does she seriously think that she could hurt me? I say, "I'm not. I just need to talk to someone." She questioningly looks at me, then invites me in.

I walk in, then sit down on her couch. She sits across from me on the chair. I try to ignore the empty bottles on the table as I realize that she's almost drunk. I say, "Are you okay, Christina?" She smiles, then says, "Yes. I'm just a little Soon we're talking about life and death and next thing you know Christina's talking about love. "Sometimes I just long for the rush of a first kiss," she says softly. "I miss when Will would kiss me. I miss the shock of electricity." I nod. "Yeah. I love Tris, but I don't kiss her with the same passion anymore. And lately there's been a barrier between us." Christina nods, then scoots in. I turn to her, then see how intently she's staring at me. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. She says to me, "You have such beautiful eyes." She moves closer and I begin to feel awkward. I mean, I'm in my wife's best friend's house and she's looking at me oddly. It's almost as if she… it's like she's trying to flirt with me. She leans over and whispers into my ear, "I totally understand the feeling of missing a first kiss. Maybe I can get a first kiss soon." I shiver, then say, "I… I don't think that this is right, Christina." She says, "Exactly." I try to move away slowly, but fail as her lips crash into mine. I stare at Christina, then relax for a moment. Is this wrong? I don't even know anymore.

I begin to pull away, but Christina just kisses me more forcefully. Suddenly, I hear footsteps from the hallway and a gasp. Only one person I know sounds like that. I push Christina away with all my strength and she groans. I stand up quickly then look at the door. Tris is standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. I stutter, "Tris… I-" She interrupted me saying, "I regret meeting you. I regret marrying you. You are NOT Tobias Eaton. You are NOT Marcus Eaton. I am NOT Tris Eaton. I don't want the last name. You are a monster and you would be lucky if I called you Marcus." I stare at Tris as she begins to sob and race down the hallway. I stand still, not knowing whether or not to run after her. Christina is lying unconscious on the floor. I stare at her body thinking, _What have I done?_

Tris POV

Hot tears sting my eyes and I sob quietly. I run, not knowing where to go. All I know is that I need to get out of here. I don't know who the man I saw making out with my best friend is. The Tobias I married was sweet and caring and never even looked at another woman. But lately he's been different. He slapped me and made out with Christina after he said he LOVED me! It's sick! I continue running, then I sit down in the hallway and sob. With my head in my hands, I suddenly hear a voice say, "Are you okay?" I look up to see Uriah, his dark eyes staring down at me. "Hi," I whisper through muffled sobs. He grabs my hand and helps me up, then says, "Look, Tris. You're a nervous wreck. You're going to come back to your apartment and tell me everything that happened." I nod, then stare at his smile. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. I felt a flutter in my stomach. I immediately pushed the feeling away. I was not going to be Tobias.

I let Uriah into the apartment, then said, "So, Tobias had just said, 'I love you, too,' when he suddenly walked of the door. I ignored his actions for around 10 minutes before I realized that he had my phone. I was supposed to call Christina. So, I walked down to Christina's apartment and heard the sound of her kissing someone. It's good that she's moving on, I thought to myself. I decided to barge in since she normally does that to me when Tobias and I are kissing, but that's when I heard a familiar voice. I walked in only to see…" Uriah looks intently at me, then says, "You saw…" I gulp, then feel hot tears coming to my eyes as I say, "I saw Tobias making out with Christina." Uriah looks at me shocked, then says, "I'm going to kill that idiot! You are the kindest person I know, not to mention most beautiful, not to mention you're his WIFE, and cheating on you is SICK!" I blush when he says I'm the most beautiful girl he knows, then I say, "Oh, Uriah. You don't have to lie to me. And you do not have to go after Tobias." Uriah looks back at me, then says, "You don't understand, Tris." I look at him questioningly, then realize that he isn't talking about Tobias anymore. "You're beautiful, through and through, and if he doesn't realize what he has he's an idiot." I look at him, then say, "Uriah… what do you mean?" Uriah walks back over to me and says, "This." He puts my hand in his face and tenderly kisses me. I don't move away. He isn't pushing me to kiss him, but I suddenly feel a spark. I feel as though fireworks are shooting through my veins. He slowly pulls back, then walks away and I put a finger to my lips. He walks out the door towards the direction of Christina's apartment, and I whisper to myself, "I think I've felt this feeling before, but that was a long time ago."

Uriah POV

I just kissed Tris. Tris is different than most girls; she doesn't try to be pretty and unique, she just… is. And when she said that Tobias was making out with Christina, I suddenly felt hatred towards that man. He had cheated on someone that I have strong feelings for, and I couldn't let him get away with hurting Tris. After Mar died… I felt empty. But lately I've had feelings toward Tris. He sweet blue eyes and blonde hair are just the beginning of her beauty. She's mostly beautiful on the inside. The way that she is fierce yet selfless. She's dauntless through and through. I had to kiss her. I don't regret it. But, I remember the look on her face. She had softly kissed me back, but when I pulled away she looked at me oddly. Could it have been love? I don't know; I didn't crack a joke or say a sarcastic comment. I simply listened and performed my actions with ease. Yet, I expected Tris to pull away in horror. She didn't. I have ignored my feelings until now, but once you let the tiger free you can't stop it from roaring…

**I know that everyone told me not to make Tobias cheat on Tris, but Chris was drunk and Tris was simply talking to Uriah when he kissed her. Please don't kill me! I just felt like making Uriah have feelings for Tris. Don't kill me! -Eli**


	24. Chapter 24: Authors Note: FourtrisTriah

**A/N: So sorry! This is NOT an update! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry I have not been updated! A tree fell onto my house, my cable and wifi went out, we lost power for a little bit, etc. I hope you are enjoying my fanfic! Don't worry; Fourtris will get back together. I just wanted to add a bump in the road. Besides, would I really break up Fourtris if they are a) married and b) parents of the same child which they both love? I have to admit; I wish I could add Uriah into the picture BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE ALMOST ALL OF YOU WILL KILL ME AND STAB ME IN THE EYE WITH A BUTTER KNIFE AND PUSH ME INTO THE CHASM. I AM NOT AL, BUT THE CHASM WOULD LOOK PRETTY GOOD TO ME IF YOU WERE THREATENING ME LIKE THAT! Jk, but still! I will listen to your opinions! If you want Fourtris to split up and make Triah, then comment "Triah," but if you want Fourtris to stay together simply comment "Fourtris!" I will tally up the votes and VOILA! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS ADDED! So, yeah! And, do not worry about the whole "a tree fell on my house," thing. It is all fine! Thanks so much, my chocolate bars! Don't forget to comment "Fourtris" or "Triah!"**

**-Eli (PS, Please do not butter knife me!)**


	25. Chapter 25: Confronted

Chapter 25: Confronted

**A/N: It may take me a while to get Fourtris back together, so I may add a little Triah in the middle of it! Kk? Good. YOU SHALL ENJOY IT! (Jk, but you will have to bear through it. Tobias will take a while to fix, I think.) Thanks, my chocolate bars! -Eli**

Tobias POV

I don't go after Tris. I stand in shock, my eyes wide and Christina still limp on the floor. I walk over to Christina before mumbling, "Why, Christina? WHY? You may have just made our relationship worse than it was before!" Christina's limp body doesn't even flinch, and I groan, walking to the door. That's when I notice Uriah, his dark eyes glaring at me. I hear Christina shuffle around for a moment before running over to the bathroom to throw up. "Hey, Uri," I say. He growls, and I realize he knows what I did. I begin to back away, my eyes wide with terror. It's not that Uriah could overpower me; I could easily overpower him. But he is someone that I know won't stop fighting until he wins. He may not win today or tomorrow, but he will not give up until I am out cold. I back up, saying, "Are you okay?" He growls again, then races over to me and punches my jaw. I hear him say angrily, "YOU ARE SICK! TRIS IS AMAZING AND YOU CHOOSE CHRISTINA OVER HER?!" I can hear Christina say between throwing up, "Hey!" I roll my eyes, and Uriah punches my eye. I say, "Uri, you do not want to do this! I won't hit you right now, so you can't hit me!" Uriah looks at me for a minute before saying, "Fine. You have five minutes to explain yourself before I grab a knife and kill you." I roll my eyes, knowing that that was an empty threat. I say to him, "Can I at least sit down?" He groans, then says, "FINE."

Uriah sits across from me and says in an aggravated voice, "Why are you hurting Tris? She is beautiful, kind, smart, caring, and… everything you do not deserve! She is open, and dauntless through and through." I stare at him for a second before saying, "How did you know I was here?" He smirks, then says, "I talked to Tris. She told me everything. Then we…" He pauses for a second, and curiosity begins to bubble up inside of me. "Then you…?" He breathes in before saying, "Then_ I_ kissed her." I am stunned for a second, then I say, "YOU KISSED MY WIFE?!" I stand up angrily, then pound my fist on the table. "YOU MADE OUT WITH YOUR WIFE'S BEST FRIEND! YOU SLAPPED YOUR WIFE!" I stare at him for a moment before I feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. I scream, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Uriah begins to laugh, and then he screams back, "YOU ARE MENTALLY INSANE! YOU THINK THAT_ I _WAS THE ONE WHO D|D SOMETHING WRONG? YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU HURT TRIS, DO YOU? WHEN I FOUND HER SHE WAS SOBBING HER HEART OUT AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER. BUT DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE SOMEONE LIKE TRIS CRY? SHE NEVER CRIES, BUT LATELY THAT'S ALL SHE DOES! YOU ARE PUTTING TRIS IN DANGER. YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR DAUGHTER IN DANGER. YOU ARE A SICK, SICK MAN. YOU ARE NOT THE TOBIAS SHE MARRIED. YOU ARE WORSE THAN MARCUS LATELY! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON EVELYN!" I stare at him for a minute before letting every cuss word I know fall out of my mouth. He stares at me for a second before saying, "You would be lucky if I compared you to Marcus." He stands up and storms out, and I glare at him before screaming. I pound my fists on the table and feel a hot tear drip down my cheek. Guilt is eating me from the inside out and I am becoming consumed slowly but painfully.

Tris POV

I return to my apartment, thinking about how Uriah kissed me. His lips were so firm and gentle. He was not trying to force me to kiss him or to overpower me; he was simply kissing me. I immediately felt the urge to kiss back, to tell him I love him. But I can't. Just because Tobias made out with Chris, and could have been doing more things before I showed up, doesn't mean I have the right to tell Uriah I love him. Besides, he was simply trying to cheer me up. Right? I think so. Uriah has never had any feelings for me before today… why would he have them now? I begin to walk towards the direction of the apartment when I hear a door slam from the hallway. I ignore it and continue walking. When I reach the apartment I slam the door and lock it. Hannah whimpers a little from her crib, and I immediately flit over to her and pick her up. "Shhh, baby," I coo, and she gurgles in delight. I sing to her softly, then hear a knock at the door. I scream, "GO AWAY, TOBIAS!" A soft voice answers, "It's not him." I let out a sigh of relief, then open the door to an angry Uriah. I can't help but hug him. "I… I don't know where to keep Hannah. All I know is that she can't stay here…" Uriah nods, then says, "I know. There's a girl here who you haven't met but I'm good friends with. She says that you can room with her until you are alright." I nod, then say, "What's her name?" Uriah softly says, "Her name is Diana."

Uriah POV

Tris opens the door, Hannah smiling in her arms. Hannah is beautiful, just like Tris. I hope she never looks like "Tobias." The thought makes me nauseous. Tris breaks into a smile and hugs me, yet I can't help but hug her back tightly. She whispers, "I… I don't know where to keep Hannah. All I know is that she can't stay here…" I had already known she would say that, so I had called my sister, Diana, on the way over. She had agreed to letting Tris and Hannah stay with her. Diana has been exiled, but she had come back over in the last few days. She was not happy returning to the factions, but she knew that I needed her and that Zeke needed her. She had moved in yesterday, but we told no one of her existence. But now that Tris needs her… I decided that Tris could know. I say, "I know. There's a girl here who you haven't met but I'm good friends with. She says that you can room with her until you are alright." Tris nods, then says, "What's her name?" I mutter, "Her name is Diana." Tris' eyes fill with gratitude and it takes all my strength not to kiss her. She smiles happily, then says, "Go on. I know you want to kiss me." I laugh, then pull her close and kiss her. She sighs happily, then wraps her arms around me. She whispers against my lips, "Uriah… you know that I'm married, right?" I laugh, then say, "Well, if he gets to slap you and make out with Christina I get to kiss you." Tris chuckles, her small body pressed up against mine. For the rest of the day the kiss is on my lips and her smile is burned into my brain.


	26. Chapter 26: Diana

Chapter 26: Diana

Tris POV

Uriah helped me pack my stuff and move into 'Diana's' apartment. She's tall and dark skinned like him, but her eyes are lime green. She reminds me of a girl called Lina in a book I read. I shake her hand, then listen as she says, "I'm Diana Pedrad. Uriah's sister." I look questioningly at Uriah, and he says, "Yeah. I forgot to mention that I-" "Have a sister? YOU have a sister?" Uriah nods, and Diana says, "You two are so cute together, finishing each other's sentences! I can tell that you two are an excellent couple." I blush, then say, "I… we're…" "We aren't a couple." Uriah finishes the sentence and I mutter a thank you. Diana blushes, then says, "Let me help you get set up." Thats when she sees Hannah, her small chest moving up and down as she snores. Her face breaks out in a smile as she says, "Oh, you have a little girl! What's her name?" I smile, then say, "Her name is Hannah Camilla Eaton." Her eyes get wide, then she says, "You… you're dating Tobias Eaton?" I hold out my hand to show her the wedding ring. She gasps, then mutters, "He… he promised." I cock my head to the side, then say, "He promised what?" Diana gulped back tears before muttering, "He promised he would never stop loving me. Ever."

Diana helps me bring my items in, then sits down on the chair across from me and tells me what happened six years ago…

**I know this is short but bear with me! CLIFF HANGER! I liked adding Diana in. Maybe Tobias has a few secrets… MWA HA HA! The next chapter will be Diana's story. Still, do not stab me with a butter knife! Comment your ideas! Thanks! -Eli**


	27. Chapter 27: Authors Note

**Another authors note: OMG. I just remembered that I have as fanfic to update! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! It's just… between therapy and homework and reading… I'm so sorry! I feel SO BAD! I promise that this weekend I'll have at least two new chapters up! Thanks! -Eli**


	28. Chapter 29: Diana's Story

Chapter 27: Diana's Story

Diana POV

I take a breath and begin. "It all began six years ago…

"I was 16 years old and in initiation with Four. He had instantly developed feelings for me and confronted me saying, 'Diana… I think I may be in love.' I had told him honestly, 'Four… you and I? I mean, you could have any girl in dauntless and you pick me?' He had nodded, then said, 'Would you like to go on a date with me?' I agreed, promising to meet him at the train the next night. And, of course, I stayed true to my word and met him by the train the next night. He decided to take me to Amity, even though it was against the rules. On the train ride a strand of hair had gotten in my eyes and he brushed it away. Without thinking, I grabbed his shirt in my fists and pulled him towards me. He kissed me hard, his lips crashing against mine, and we technically made out the entire train ride." Tris stared at me a moment before muttering, "Isn't that, like, a 30 minute train ride?" I blush, then say, "Yeah… we didn't stop for a second. Anyway, when we got to Amity he took me to an orchard and showed me how to find the juicy apples. We picked, talked, and laughed for hours, as it seemed, and before we knew it the sun had gone down and we were running back to the train. The whole ride back we talked, but the next day we acted as if nothing happened. If anyone knew Four was in a relationship… he would have some problems with Eric. Everyone knew how much Eric hated him and we both knew that Eric would try to kill me if he knew about how much Four loved me."

"We dated throughout initiation, and our love only grew. On the day before we were officially accepted into dauntless, Eric had found out about us and got revenge. He somehow got me kicked out of dauntless. And, little did I know that something huge was about to happen." Tris' eyes get wide and she says, "What… what was happening? Did you two…?" I nod, and her eyes get wide. Uriah puts his head in his hands. I had told him the story before and he hadn't enjoyed it. "I… had began waking up with morning sickness and I had developed odd cravings all the time." Tris closes her eyes, then mutters, "Oh my God." I shakily say, "I was pregnant with his child." Uriah walks over to Tris and says, "I am so sorry, Tris. I had totally forg-" "Let me finish," I interrupt. He quiets, and I continue. "I was terrified. When I was about 1 month along, I was walking along the road I saw him. I was faction less, and I immediately ran up to him in tears. His eyes got wide and he whispered, 'Is that you, Diana?' I nodded, then said, 'Oh, yes, Four! Yes!' He pulled me in for a kiss, but I stopped him. 'Four, I'm… I'm pregnant with you child.' He stared at me for a moment before muttering, 'Diana. I… we… are you sure it's mine?' I nodded, then whispered, 'I'm sorry.' He agreed to help out if he ever saw me again, which would be very rare, then left with his friends. Then he said, 'I promise to always love you. Forever.' I never saw him again. I never wanted to. Especially after…" Tris is in tears, and Uriah is trying to calm her down. He's obviously failing due to the fact that she's almost screaming. I look away, then mutter, "Around a week after that I lost the baby and… I knew I couldn't face him. I never wanted to return but Uri needs me. He had called saying-" I stop when I see him mouthing, "Don't tell her!" I nod, then say, "Well, you should start unpacking. I'll… see you later." She nods, then gets up and screams angrily. Uriah scoots away as Tris bangs her head on the wall. I see blood appear on her head, and Uriah tries to pull her away. She screams again, then curses loudly. Uriah screams over Tris' aggravated wails, "Tris! TRIS! STOP!" Tris bangs her head against the wall one last time before she falls to the ground unconscious, her head bleeding severely. Uriah looks at me, then says, "She… I'll… I'll take her to the hospital. She needs help. Like… badly." I nod, then help Uriah drag the limp Tris to the hospital.

Tris POV

I awake to see Uriah's dark eyes staring down at me. I mutter, "What… what happened?" Uriah nervously muttered, "You banged your head against the wall until you passed out in a pool of blood." I try to get up, but he stops me. "No," he says. "You need to rest." I nod, then lay back down. He says, "Umm… Four is outside asking to see you." My eyes get wide, then I say, "Let him in. We need to talk." Uriah nods, then opens the door to a worried Tobias. He walks in, and Uriah slips out of the open door. I glare at Tobias before saying, "You… you LIED to me." He stares at me before saying, "What?" I sit up, then say, "You said you hard never been with anyone else. You didn't tell me you DATED Diana then got her knocked up!" He stares at me for a second before saying, "How did you-" "Diana is my new roommate and we have two things in common: Uriah and YOU." I glare at him, then mutter, "Why didn't you tell me? WHY, Four!" I spit out his name as though it is poison. He stutters, "I was 16! I was young and idiotic! I was to you to understand!" I shake my head, then say, "I… I'm sorry, Tobias, but I want to be on a break." Tobias stares at me, then stutters, "A b-b-break?" I nod, tears filling the corners of my eyes, then I say, "A break." He opens his mouth to say something, but I absolutely loose it. "This conversation is over!" I scream. "YOU HAVE LIED TO ME ENOUGH! GO tO YOUR OLD GIRLFRIEND AND MAKE OUT WITH HER, TOO! IT'LL ONLY MAKE ME ANGRIER!" I cry out in frustration, then bang my head against the wall. "Tris!" Tobias practically shouts. I ignore him and bang my head on the wall over and over. Tobias pulls me back and I cry out in anger. This is not the life I wanted, and right now Tobias isn't the man I wanted, either.


	29. Chapter 30: Authors Note (Feedback?)

**Hey my fans! This isn't a chapter; it's another authors note. Anyway, I am just thinking about the story and I don't know where it's headed. I think I may just stop writing it. It's not very good and I'm kinda getting off track… besides, no one likes it anyway. So, tell me what you want me to do! I think I'll just stop writing. Any comments? (I doubt there will be any… my story isn't that good) Anyway, unless I change my mind this is my last entry! If I get enough reviews saying not to stop I'll continue. But I doubt that'll happen. (I'm in a crappy mood today.) Anyway, goodbye! -Eli **

**PS, If you don't like my story this is your time to celebrate!**


	30. Chapter 31: Is This Over?

**So… everyone wants Fourtris to happen. I do to! I just need there to be one big thing that happens. Okay? Believe me;I would never kill Fourtris' love. :) -Eli**

Chapter 28: Is This Over?

Tobias POV

I walk out of the room hurriedly, my vision blurring with tears. Tris… she just said that she wanted to be on a break. A break. A sob escapes my lips and I instantly duck into my apartment. I search the room, then notice that Hannah's crib is gone along with Tris' stuff. I now know that she has really broken up with me this time. A hot, salty tear rolls down my cheek and I cry softly. Could Tris have stopped loving me? No… we promised to love each other always. Love never fails… does it? After all Tris and I have been through I know that this cannot be the end. I stand up, then begin to run down the hallway towards Zeke's apartment. I lift my fist ands let it hit the hard wood of his door and suddenly I see Zeke standing in the now open doorway. "What do you want?" he snaps at me. I say, "I need your help to make things right with Tris." Zeke snickers, then says, "You… you actually think that I'll help you? After all that you've done to Tris?" I nod, and he shakes his head. "Look, dude. I won't help you but I think I know someone who will." I cock my head to the side, then say, "Who?" Zeke takes in a deep breath, then says, "Her name is Eli." **(A/N: I know… I'm adding me into this for a small part. Please don't kill me! Okay, continue!) **

PAGEBREAK!

Zeke takes me to an apartment near his and he knocks on the door. I hear the sound of someone setting something down then I hear a few soft thuds. Zeke looks at me, then says, "She's pretty good at knowing what will happen in our futures." I cock my head to the side, then say, "You mean… she's a fortune teller?" He shakes his head. "No, but she can tell us if we get back together with someone, if something big is about to happen in our lives, or any other small little detail in the story of our lives." I questioningly say, "Story of our lives?" Zeke laughs, "It's a metaphor. It's not like everyone here is ACTUALLY in a book! Wouldn't that be ridiculous?" I laugh, then see a girl standing in the doorway. She has short brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She smiles at Zeke and I, then she says, "Hi. What can I help you with?" Zeke says, "Four over here needs a little help in his love life." Eli looks at me, then says, "Of course. You want to know a bit about what will happen to Tris and you?" My eyes widen. I never mentioned Tris! "If I were you, I'd make this conversation brief. Tris is starting to gain feeling for Uriah." Zeke looks at me, then mouths, "Freaky, right?" I nod, then say, "So, will you help me?" Eli smiles, then says, "Of course! I'd love to. What I would recommend doing is a huge romantic gesture." I think the idea over, then I say, "I think that's a great idea! But I don't think I'd have enough time before Tris comes back from the hospital. She returns tonight and if I want to do something huge and romantic for her, I'd have to do it in practically 3 hours. I am not that fast when it comes to decorating!" Eli laughs, then says, "Oh, I'll just insert a page break." "A what-what?" Eli smiles to herself, then says, "Never mind! Anyway, you and Tris will get back together! I'm sure of it!"

Zeke POV

When Eli said that Tris is developing feelings for Uriah, I wanted to punch him. Doesn't he know that Four and Tris are a) Married and b) madly in love 99% of the time? Uriah shouldn't have gotten involved in the situation. But the idea that Four should surprise Tris with something huge was brilliant! If I had known about Eli when Shauna had broken up with me two years ago, I would've come running to her for advice. But she came from out of the fence two years ago on the day that Tris came back to life. She seemed to know all of the answers, so I haven't questioned her once. And the weird thing is, she's always talking in a way that sounds as if she's controlling our lives.

Four and I back to my apartment and he says, "I want to do something with the ferris wheel again. I want her to remember the most amazing moments of our relationship." I smile to myself. No wonder every girl in dauntless wants to date Four; he's selfless, brave, and, as Christina once put it, "So hot that if he wasn't with Tris I would be making goo-goo eyes at him all day!" Of course, Christina had to explain to Tris that she was joking. Tris looked like she wanted to stab Christina right there on the spot, so Four took away her fork and knife. Tris just kept glaring at Christina until Christina said, "Four is not my type! I am an idiot!" I laughed when she said that. Tris was so in love with Four back then. What stopped her from loving him? I mean, Tris had told me that Four was the reason that she's in the hospital, but I don't really know what he did. "Umm, what did you do to Tris to make her so angry, anyway?" Four seems to become paler when I say this, then he mutters, "Shesawmemakingoutwithchristina." "What?" I question. He says louder, "She… she saw me making out with Christina." My eyes get wide, then I yell, "YOU WHAT!?" Four looks at his feet, then I say, "YOU ARE SICK! YOU CHEATED ON YOUR WIFE!" Four glares at me, then he says, "It was only once! Then, when Tris ran off crying," my eyes become slits and glare at him furiously, "she went to Uriah who kissed her! He kissed her!" I scream at him, "SHE PROBABLY JUST WANTED COMFORTING! HER HUSBAND WAS CHEATING ON HER WITH HER BEST FRIEND!" Four looks guiltily at his feet before he says, "Then she started pounding her head on the wall after…" He pauses and I say, "After what?!" He whispers, "After she found out that I lied to her about not being serious with another girl and… I got the girl pregnant before." My eyes grow wide and I slap him. "YOU ARE SICK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I WOULDN'T BLAME TRIS IF SHE MADE OUT WITH URIAH IN FRONT OF YOU FROM NOW ON! YOU ARE DISGUSTING. DO YOU THINK THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS BROKEN?" Four nods slowly, then i say, "Well, you're right. And you're the one who shattered it." Four stares at me for a second before running off through the corridor. I never want to see the putrid man again. He has hurt Tris in far to many ways. I can tell; Tris isn't just sick on the outside. She's dying of a broken heart.


	31. Chapter 32: Moonlight

Chapter 32: Moonlight

~Two Days Later~

Tris POV

Sitting in Diana's room, I hear a soft knock at the door. I answer and am tempted to slam it when I see Four's face staring back at me. Just as I raise my hand to slam it, Four pleads, "Wait." I look him dead on, then say, "What do you want?" He says softly, "I… I want to show you something." I angrily laugh, then say, "Want to show me another girl you knocked up? Sorry… Not in the mood." He looks hurt, then he says, "Tris, please. Give me a chance." I stare at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine." A look of relief crosses over his face and he breaks into a smile. God, how I've missed his smile. STOP TRIS! Don't think like that!

Tobias takes my arm, then leads me towards the train. When Tobias jumps on he holds his hand out for me but I refuse it. I pull myself up and a look of disappointment flashes across his face but it disappears as quickly as it appeared. Ignoring him, I cross my arms and look out the window. The Amity farms come into view and Tobias breaks out in a grin. "We're here," he says. I nod, then get a running start. I sprint, then jump. The feeling of weightlessness overcomes me and my blonde ponytail whips me in the face. Tobias jumps shortly after me and I feel a smile coming on. Tobias grabs my hand and I pull back, yet I don't let go. My anger is strong, but the feeling of love is stronger. Sure, he may not be the man I married, but he is still the one I fell in love with. He is still the boy from Abnegation who transferred to Dauntless to escape his father, only to become a dauntless prodigy who trained me to be brave… and to love someone. No matter how much I want to stay mad at him, every second I spend around him reminds me of the love we felt for each other.

Tobias walks me over to a patch of my favorite fruit, strawberry. I smile when I see a picnic blanket sitting in the middle of the rows and rows of the sweet fruit. Two candles light up the picnic basket and I look over at Tobias, who is nervously running his fingers through his hair. I entwine my fingers with his, then walk over to the picnic. Tobias is fiddling with something in his pocket as I sit down, my legs crossed. Tobias sits beside me and begins. "Tris, I… I know that I didn't tell you a lot about me. I lied when I said that I had never been in a relationship before. Diana and I were close… but when she was kicked out we lost touch. And when she returned saying she was pregnant… My life was crumbling. I was stressed all the time. And two years after that I met you. You were different than Diana. You were better. And, dare I say, way prettier." I blush. "But, Tobias… You could have told me." Tobias looks me dead on, then says, "If I had told you you would be constantly looking at me as though I was sick. I… I was afraid you would end us." I stare at him, then hold up my hand, which is clinging to his. "Tobias, you are my husband. I would never leave you for good. It's just… I had to hear the truth from my husband's ex-girlfriend! Not my husband, who I had put all my trust in, but his ex!" Tobias pales a bit, then he says, "I'm so sorry Tr-" I interrupt him with a kiss. As the kiss becomes deeper and deeper he lifts his hands up and runs them through my hair. I put my hands on his chest after eternity, then pull away. "I'm guessing that's an 'I forgive you'?" I laugh, then whisper against his lips, "I forgive you."

The rest of the night Tobias and I talk, kiss, and hold hands together under the stars.

**A/N: Tobias and Tris are back together! I was going to get them back together but PEOPLE KEPT YELLING AT ME so it's pretty rushed. Next time, trust me! I was going to add a bit more drama but i didn't want to risk being stabbed. I know it's a quick chapter but HERE YA GO! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! -Eli**


	32. Chapter 33: Darkness

Chapter 33: Darkness

A/N: Okay, in this TOTAL PLOT TWIST! I know… you guys got mad at me because of the last plot twist, but this one is SO SHOCKING! (I was surprised when I came up with the idea!)

Tris POV

That night, Tobias takes me back to his room. I stay the night, knowing Hannah is in good hands, and I feel safe again. My eyes begin to close and soon my breaths become longer and more drawn out. When I am finally in a deep slumber, I dream a nightmare.

_I am running through Dauntless, my cheeks wet with tears. I scream for Tobias but no one comes. _

_That's when I remember that he's gone for business. My eyes grow wide in terror, then I pause to look_

_behind me. I see Al, his eyes dark with anger, and I scream, "I forgive you! I forgive you!" He smiles a crooked_

_smile, then says, "You missed your chance." I gasp and suddenly his hand is around my neck. He begins to choke_

_me, but no one comes to my rescue. Al still smells faintly of sage and lemongrass, yet now it's now mingled_

_with the scent of blood and dampness. He whispers, "Do you wish you apologized now, Beatrice? Do ya?" I_

_nod slowly as he holds me over the Chasm and I plummet down to the ground…_

I awake covered in tears. Tobias' arms are wrapped protectively around me and I bury my head into his chest. He whispers soothing words into my ear, then adds, "It was only a nightmare. Only a dream…" I whimper softly, then say, "It felt so real…" He nods, then says, "How about you go back to your apartment and grab Hannah and some clothing, then we'll meet downstairs at the dining hall." I nod, then he kisses my nose. Slowly, he makes his way back down to my mouth and we have a long, passionate kiss. When I finally break away, I slip on one of the smallest shirts Tobias has, which is long enough to be a dress on me, and I sneak through the corridor. As I make my way past Christina's apartment I suddenly hear a squeal and I am flattened on the ground like a pancake.

A very excited Christina is lying on topp of me and I have to push her off. "What was that for?" I practically yell. "Well… you didn't go back to Diana's apartment last night and you're wearing Tobias' shirt so that can only mean one thing… YOU TWO MADE UP!" I roll my eyes, then notice how peppy she looks. A goofy grin is plastered on her face. Suddenly, a dauntless member, who I have never met before, walks down the hallway and Christina presses him against the wall. My eyes get wide when she says, "You're really hot. I'm gonna make out with you now." She then begins heavily making out with him. I can't help but stare. I don't even notice when Zeke walks by until he says, "I thought the serum would've worn off by now…" "What serum?" I question. "Last night I dared Christina to drink a bottle of amity peace serum." I laugh when he says this, then look over at Christina, who is now sitting indian-style and humming Old Mac Donald Had A Farm. Zeke laughs, then walks off. I run away towards Diana's apartment, then stop when I see her familiar door. She opens it the second I knock, then she frowns when she sees me in Tobias' shirt.

"Umm… where were you last night?" she questions. "At Tobias' place," I say, not sure if she's going to murder me or burst into tears. She nods, then says, "I'm guessing you need one of your shirts?" I nod, then walk in. Hannah is lying in her crib and I instinctively set her on my waist. She gurgles happily, then begins to fiddle with her hair. Diana smiles, then says, "Hannah missed you last night." I smile, then say, "Well, I knew that I left her in good hands." Diana blushes, then says, "So, I'm guessing you and Toby made up?" I cock my head to the side, then say, "Toby?" Diana smiles faintly, as if remembering a memory, then she says, "Yeah. Toby. I've called him that ever since… Well, I wanted my child to know him as Toby." I feel as though a rock is sitting at the bottom of my stomach, but I ignore the feeling and walk over to my clothing pile. I slip on a pair of combat boots, a black tee, and some black skinny jeans. Hannah reaches out towards her stuffed raven, which I bought for her a while back, and I place it in her hands. She fiddles with it for a minute, then I walk out the door.

As I walk down the dark hallway, then I suddenly am washed over with the feeling of being watched. I slightly turn my head, then gasp as the overwhelming smell of sage and lemongrass fills my nostrils. I look up, then break into a sprint as a large, dark figure smiles, "Miss me, Sweetheart?"


	33. Chapter 34: Little Girl Crying

Chapter 34: Little Girl Crying

Tris POV

My breaths become shorter as I run farther, trying to escape the overpowering stench that was once comforting to me. Sage and lemongrass; the mark of a coward. The mark of a traitor. The mark of… my old best friend. Hannah, my innocent daughter, lets a laugh escape her lips and I wonder what is going through the pretty little head of hers. I whisper to her, "Shhh, sweetie. Mommy needs you to be quiet, okay?" Hannah smiles broadly, then begins to inspect her fingers. I try to focus on my daughters happiness instead of the heavy footsteps treading behind me. I look over my shoulder momentarily, then become face to face with the boy I've dreaded meeting again; the boy who I practically killed. He breaks into a sinister smile and I try to get away, but he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He breathes the words, "Hey Sweetheart," and Hannah coughs lightly. Al glances down at Hannah, then says, "So I see you picked up a babysitting job while I was gone." I plaster a fake smile on my face as I say, "Did you have fun in hell?" Al's smile disappears as he says, "So, I see you have changed, Ms. Tris Prior." I roll my eyes, then I say snarkily, "Umm… It's Tris Eaton now." Al's eyes get wide as he stutters, "T-Tris E-Eaton?" I smirk, then I say, "What, Al? Did you think I was hurt to much by your act of cowardice to forget the relationship between us that only existed in your mind?" Al stares at me for a minute before saying, "So… who's the lucky man?" I can't help but let a smile creep across my face as I say, "Tobias 'Four' Eaton."

Al's eyes get smaller and smaller until they are just slits as he whispers, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." He pushes me away, then he notices the baby girl resting on my hip. I lean over to catch my breath, since I have been squashed against Al against my will, and I look over a Hannah. She is giggling happily as she stares at Al's hand, which is reaching out towards her. I shriek, then back up to the wall. Al stares at me as I growl, "Don't touch her." He starts to laugh at my remark and hatred for him bubbles up inside of me. "So, Trissy. You and the number man created an accident!" Hannah stops laughing, even though I know that she can't possibly understand what Al just said, and I whisper into her ear, "I'm gonna set you down for a second, baby girl." She smiles broadly, her piercing blue eyes staring directly into mine, and I set her on the floor. The second that I set her down I pounce on Al. Al is momentarily shocked, then he regains his balance.

"Aww, Trissy. Still feisty as ever." He knocks me over, then pins me to the ground. He begins to kiss my neck hard and I try to pull back, but his strength overcomes me. I open my mouth to scream, but Al covers it with his sweaty palm. Hannah breaks into tears and I struggle to look over my shoulder at my daughter, who is red in the face as tears stream down her face.

Tobias POV

Tris hasn't showed up for breakfast with Hannah. I catch my breath when I look at the clock and see that she's an hour late and I stand up. Zeke says with his mouth full of muffin, "Dude, where's your wife?" I look around the room, hoping to see her, but I can't see any signs of the blonde girl I fell in love with. I shrug, then walk over to the entrance. I peer out of the door, but the hallway is empty. I shrug, but that's when I hear a small sound. It's hardly loud enough to be heard, yet it lets me know something is wrong.

A girl is crying. And not just any girl… Hannah.

**A/N: I'll be posting another chapter soon! -Eli**


	34. Chapter 35: Authors Note

**Another authors note: OMG. I just remembered that I have as fanfic to update! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! It's just… between therapy and homework and reading… I'm so sorry! I feel SO BAD! I promise that this weekend I'll have at least two new chapters up! Thanks! -Eli**


	35. Chapter 35: Tobias To The Rescue!

Chapter 35: Tobias To The Rescue!

**Sorry for delaying this for so long! BTW, I'd like to thank bellabean for the chapter title idea. Anyway, I have MAJOR writers block. So, enjoy this! It may be one of the last ones I do because lets face it; my story isn't very entertaining. Anyway, this is VERY short but it'll be a quick update. -Eli**

Tris POV

I let a single tear fall down my face, then I close my eyes. "Tobias," I whisper, hoping that he can hear me even though it isn't possible, "I'm sorry." Hannah's sobs make my heart hurt, but I try to focus on my breathing. This isn't real, I think to myself. This can't possibly be real. I try to wake up from my nightmare but Al continues to viciously kiss me. I fear how far he will take this, and I shriek when he moves his hands down to my pant buttons. He fumbles with them and I hate the fact that my daughter is watching every movement that Al makes. Just as Al unbuttons the last button, I close my eyes and hear heavy footsteps racing towards Al, Hannah, and I. My eyes snap open and I see a handsome man punch Al in the jaw. My eyes grow heavy and black spots cover my view….

Tobias POV

I run towards the sound of Hannah's soft tears, then I notice something oddly familiar; on the ground lies Tris' wedding ring. That's when I know something is deadly wrong. I turn the corner sharply and see a barely conscious Tris on the floor. A man is kissing her fiercely on the chest and neck, and rage builds up inside of me. The man looks oddly familiar but I don't ponder his identity. I just pull back my fist and punch his jaw. The man's eyes roll back into his head and he hits the ground. He may be strong, but he was obviously weak. I stand over him, then brush his shaggy hair away from his face. That's when I figure out who he is. How I didn't realize it before, I don't know. Sure, his hair has grown out since the last time I saw him and he is obviously thinner, he still looks like the same man who tried to rape Tris five years ago.

Al has become resurrected.


	36. Chapter 36: Meeting Eli

Chapter 36: Meeting Eli

Tobias POV

I walk over to Hannah, then I put her on my shoulders. She giggles, even though she still looks shaken up by what just happened. I pull Tris' Limp body away from Al, then I carry her bridal style through the halls. Halfway there, Tris' eyes flutter open and she mutters, "Tobias?" I smile, then I respond, "Hey, Tris." She lifts her arm up towards my cheek, then she lifts her head to kiss me. She kisses me so gently that I feel as though she can break, then I whisper against her lips, "Was that…?" She nods, then lets hot tears stream down her face. I whisper into her ear, "Shh, baby. It's okay." Tris looks up at me, her gray eyes shining with tears. I question, "Did he…" She shakes her head, then whispers, "But he was so close…" Fury bubbles up inside of me before I reach the apartment. I open the door hastily, then I gently set Tris down on the bed. I whisper, "I'll be right back, sweetie." She weakly smiles at me before whispering, "Okay." I kiss her forehead, but she steers my lips to her lips and we kiss for eternity as it seems. I then pull up from her and walk out the door.

Hannah giggles as she rests on my shoulders, and I take her from there into my arms. She smiles up at me, then says, "Mommy?" My eyes widen as I realize that she just said her first word, then I say, "Mommy isn't here right now. You have to stay at Auntie Christina's for a little while. Mommy is a little disturbed right now." Hannah's eyes grow wide, then she whispers, "Mommy." I close my eyes, then breathe in. Tris will most likely be emotionally scarred for life. First he commits suicide and jumps off the chasm, thus making Tris horrified and claiming herself to be 'a murderer,' then he returns and tries to get in her pants? Hannah might not return home for a while… Christina won't mind. She adores Hannah, and she does think that her apartment is quite lonely. Ever since Will died she's closed herself off… well, she DID close herself off until she got drunk and made out with me in front of Tris. Tris still hasn't forgiven her for this. She avoids Chris as much as possible, but she can't continue this grudge forever.

I reach Christina's door, then I knock. She opens, then her face lights up when she sees Hannah. "Oh! You want me to watch Hannah so you and Tris can…" She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh. "No. Did you hear? Al has been… resurrected." Chris' eyes grow wide, then she says, "Go to hell. This is a sick joke, Tobias." I shake my head. "This isn't a joke." She gasps, then begins to cry. "He tried to rape her again." Christina looks queasy, then she says, "So of a-" I interrupt her quickly saying, "Chris! My 1 year old daughter is still here!" She blushes, then says, "Oh yeah. SORRY."

I smile, then leave Hannah with Christina. Walking back down towards Tris and I's apartment, I accidentally bump into a couple holding hands. "Sorry," I mumble before looking up. The guy in front of me coughs, then I look up to see Uriah holding hands with… Eli? She blushes, then mutters, "Hi, Tobias." I stand in the hallway with my mouth wide open, then I say, "So you two are a couple?" Uriah nods, then he gently kisses her on the cheek. I smile, then walk around them. I did NOT see that coming! Uriah seems cute with Eli, though, They both have dark brown hair and tanned skin, but I never thought they would look cute together! But I have to admit, they kinda do… I guess that love is in the air!

Upon reaching the apartment, I see Tris sitting up at the end of the bed staring at the wall. "Hey," I say. She looks over at me, then smiles. "Hi." I walk over to her and pull her off of the bed. She leans her head onto my chest, then she whispers, "Your words are music to my ears." I smile, then say, "How about this instead?" I walk away from Tris towards my stereo, then I put on What You Wanted from One Republic. She smiles, then puts her hands in my hands. We waltz around the room.

I'll find the places where you hide

I'll be the dawn on your worst night

The only thing left that I like

Yeah I would kill for you, that's right

I spin her and she laughs her angelic laugh.

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

She rests her head on my chest and I kiss her forehead. She sighs contently, then I continue to sway back and forth with her.

I'll put your poison in my veins

They say the best love is insane, yeah

I'll light your fire till my last day

I'll let your fields burn around me, around me

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

I whisper into her ear, "I love you, Tris." She responds, "I love you, Tobias."

I'll run out of this town

Oh, my love is true

Tell me, something I wouldn't do.

[2x]

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

If that's what you wanted

I whisper into her ear, "If that's what you wanted." She smiles, then says, "I love you."

~PAGEBREAK TO DINNERTIME DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUH~

Tris POV

Tobias leads me down the halls toward the dining hall. Tobias told me about how Uriah and some girl named Eli had gotten together, but I have no idea who this girl is. She must be interesting if she can put up with Uriah, but I am still happy for him. He hasn't been in a relationship with anyone in a while since Mar died and Christina broke up with him. **(A/N: I didn't add Chris breaking up with him but she did.)**I hope that this "Eli" girl is good for him. He's been heartbroken over the last few weeks. Maybe this will cure him.

When we arrive, I sit down next to Chris and a pretty brunette. Her eyes grow wide when she sees me, then she says, "You… you're…" She grows pale, then she looks as though she's going to faint. Uriah runs over to her, then catches her before she hits the floor. "Eli? Are you okay?" Eli opens her eyes, then she says, "I am now." Uriah helps her sit up again, then she looks over at me. "H-hi. I'm E-eli." I look over at Uriah, then back to Eli. She has tan skin and bright blue eyes than are flecked with brown. Her teeth aren't perfectly straight, but they are definitely straighter than Zeke's, and she smiles brightly. I put my hand out, prepared to shake hers, then I say, "I'm-" "Beatrice Prior, daughter of the deceased Abnegation Andrew and Natalie Prior, sister of the traitor Erudite Caleb Prior, girlfriend of the amazing Tobias 'Four' Eaton!" she interrupts. My eyes grow wide, then I look over at Uriah again. He says, "She's psychic, I guess. Yeah… she knows a lot about me, too." I look back over at the smiling girl, then I say, "Umm… it's nice to meet you." She returns to her food, then slowly places a bit of dauntless cake into her mouth. "OH MAH GAWD dis cyke if tho goo'!" she exclaims with a huge hunk of dauntless cake in her mouth. I laugh, then say, "I know right! Delicious!" I have a feeling that Eli and I will be good friends.

After dinner we return to our apartments. Tobias and I chat for a while before drifting off into sleep. Sage and lemongrass fill my dreams again, but this time I ignore the fear and let myself get a full night's rest.

**A/N: I know… Eli is based off of me but I DON'T CARE! I just had to. She'll help deliver important information to Tris and Tobias, and she'll say some things that will give you some foreshadowing just so you know. Anyway, I will be updating more this weekend! -Eli**


	37. Chapter 37: Hannah

Chapter 37: Hannah

Uriah POV

There is something odd about Eli. She can see bits and pieces of the future, plus she knows practically everyone's backstories and family members. Zeke set me up with her a few days ago and immediately I knew that I liked her. Zeke told me that she helped get Tobias and Tris back together, and that proved that she was pretty good at giving advice. I have a feeling that Eli's hiding something… and I intend to find out what it is.

Tris POV

Al hasn't showed up again lately, so I'm feeling calmer. Christina has kept a close eye on Hannah lately, and for that I'm grateful. But today Eli approached me looking pale as a sheet. "When it happens, don't panic." I cock my head to the side, then say, "What do you mean?" She opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly her hands fly up to her temples and she doubles over in pain. She mutters through clenched teeth, "Not again!" I look her in the eyes, then say, "Are you okay?" She shakes her head, then says, "Every. *Gasp* Time. *Gasp* I try to tell. *Gasp* Someone I get horrible. *Gasp* Migraines!" I nod, then help her stand up straight again. "So you really are psychic?" She shrugs, then says, "Sorta. I just… know." Confusion clouds my thoughts, but I try to focus on the fact that she's in pain. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" She shakes her head, then says, "I'm fine. I'll just make my way back to my apartment." I nod, then watch as she trots down the hallway. I turn away, then sprint to Chris' apartment.

At Chris' apartment I am met by the sounds of sobbing and someone talking coming through the door. "I don't know what happened!" Christina. "It's okay. We'll find her!" Uriah. "But 1000 credits?!" I burst into the room, then I am face to face with a pacing Uriah and a sobbing Christina. Clenched in her fist is a pink slip of paper, and she sobs, "I'm sorry, Tris! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I look over at Uriah and he meets my gaze. "I'm sorry." He must see how confused I look because he says, "Hannah… she was kidnapped." My heart stops and only one thing goes through my mind. _When it happens, don't panic… Don't panic… Don't panic… _This is what Eli meant! I look over towards Christina, who is bawling her eyes out, and I say, "Hand me that piece of paper." Her eyes get wide, then I scream, "NOW CHRISTINA!" She immediately hands the piece of paper over to me, and I snatch it up immediately. Reading the words, Eli's advice seems to grow farther and farther away from my thoughts.

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm back. I am still in love with Tris, as I had told you so long ago,_

_but now I have realized something; If I can't have Tris I can have_

_her daughter. So now I will commit suicide again, except this_

_time I'm taking her with me. Want to see me off? Visit me at the_

_chasm with Tris. Bring someone and I will jump without a _

_second thought… and Tris will never get to say goodbye to _

_her daughter. The only way that I would not jump is if_

_you cough up 1000 credits._

_Bye, babe._

_PS, Will is waiting for you to die. I'm waiting too. _

I look over at Chris before screaming, "BABE?!" Christina looks at her feet before she whispers, "Al and I… on the night he died we made out in secret. He told me he was going to jump so I-" "You just can't control yourself, can you, Chris!? First my husband, then my kidnapper!" Christina begins to cry harder, then I hear a soft voice come from behind me. "It… It'll be okay, Tris." Eli stands behind me, and Uriah races over to her. They embrace, then he says, "How do you know?" Eli looks over, then says, "This will be kinda long, so I'll have to enter a page break." Again with that word!

~PAGEBREAK CAUSE THAT'S WHAT ELI WANTS TO BE ADDED~

"So, you're saying that you got another vision, but of Al jumping without Hannah?" Eli nods, then says, "I tried to warn you, Tris! I did!" Tears begin to run down her face, then she mutters something to herself. Uriah sits down next to her, then says, "Eli, what is wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Eli looks up at Uriah, then she says, "I… I'm different. I awoke one morning and I wasn't able to remember anything except… My name was Ellie. I remembered sitting in a yellow room reading a book. And… it was called Divergent." My eyes grow wide, then I say, "Divergent?" She nods, then continues. "After that, I decided to write a fan fiction about the Divergent characters. Their names were Tobias, Tris, Uriah, Christina, and Zeke. I kinda had a crush on Uriah, but I'll save that for another time. Anyway, a while ago all of the people reading my fan fiction believed that Tobias and Tris would never get together again, so I added myself into the fan fiction. I assured Tobias that Tris would forgive him. But after that… I started drifting away. I eventually woke up and I was here. That's when Zeke introduced me to Uriah and… I fainted." She blushes really badly, and Uriah chuckles. "Yeah… she said, 'You are the dauntless divergent Uriah Pedrad, ex-boyfriend of the deceased Dauntless Marlene, brother of the 'incredibly cocky' Ezekiel Pedrad, son of the dauntless Hana Pedrad!" Eli bursts out laughing, then she says, "I really need a filter. I say too much!" Uriah puts his arm around her shoulder, then she leans on him. She seems good for him.

"So, you're saying that you aren't from here?" Eli nods. "I adore reading fan fiction about you. Did you know that I've kinda written most of your lives before I came here?" Christina looks extremely confused, then she says, "If you know so much about all of us, what's something only I know about myself?" Eli pondered this for a moment, then said, "You are 5'8 tall, you have a sister named Rose and a mother named Stephanie. Oh, and in the movie you're played by Zoe Kravitz." "Movie?!" Uriah exclaims. Eli nods, then says, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Uri, but they cut you out." Uriah fakes being hurt and I laugh. "Anyway, how is this going to turn out, Eli?" She smiles. "Perfect. Absolut-" She groans, then massages her temples again. "Migraine," she mutters, then she says, "I have to go." Uriah nods, then helps her stand up. Eli smiles, then grabs his hand. They walk out, hand in hand, and Chris says, "God, I wish I had a boyfriend! First you and Four, then Uriah and Ellie, and now no one is left but Zeke!" I laugh and she groans.

**A/N: If you are confused on the migraines, it's because every time she tries to tell to much about the future something prevents her from continuing. (AKA, The migraines prevent her from continuing.) Anyway, I SO WANNA GET ZEKE AND CHRIS TOGETHER! Yes? No? **


	38. Chapter 38: Plummeting Off The Chasm

Chapter 38: Plummeting Off The Chasm

Tris POV

After Christina and I think about everything, we start to plan how everything will go down. Hopefully, we can come up with the 1000 credits, but when all of our friends put our credits together we only have 739. "We are 261 short," I cry out, then I lean onto Tobias' shoulder. A tear runs down my face, then I mutter, "I am an awful parent." Tobias plays with my hair for a moment, then he says, "No, you aren't. This isn't your fault. We'll get her back; don't worry." I nod, then i wipe the tear from my eyes. "W-what are we going to do, then?" Tobias shakes his head, then Zeke speaks up. "Maybe we could attack Al so that we could take Hannah from him?" Chris shakes her head. "No… he would just jump before we could get to him. I think that we should do what he says… Tris and I should go. We should try to sort things out there." Tobias looks nervously over at me, then he says, "Tris? You can't possibly be okay with this." I shake my head. "Tobias… she's my daughter. I trust Eli when she says that Al is going to jump without Hannah." Tobias growls, "But she never said that you weren't injured! He could attack you! Or worse…" He shivers, but I ignore him. "Okay, Chris. I'll go." She nods, then e grab our bags.

~PAGEBREAK BOOYA! TO ZE CHASM!~

Christina and I slink around in the hallways until we finally reach the chasm. Al hasn't arrived yet, and my stomach is churning like the waves at the bottom. "Chris, what if he already-"

"I didn't."

Christina and I look behind us to see Al holding Hannah in his arms. The second I see her I prepare to pounce but Christina holds me down. I sigh, then growl, "Al." "Trissy," he responds. "I still love you, Tris. Didn't you ever wonder if WE could've a child? We could've started a family." I scream, "YOU TRIED TO FRICKEN RAPE ME TWICE! THEN YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER AND THREATENED TO KILL HER! AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE COULD'VE HAD A FUTURE TOGETHER?!" I scream again out of frustration, then I lunge at Al. Christina tries to hold me back, but she fails and I claw at Al's face. He falls back and blood begins to flow from the gashes on his face and I scream, "YOU ARE SICK! YOU *Scrape* ARE *Punch* SICK! *Slap" Christina grabs Hannah from his arms the first chance she gets and I release him. I struggle to get up, but the second I begin to run Al grabs my shirt. "Nice try, Trissy," he whispers. With a sinister laugh, the throws me over the chasm.

A scream escapes my lips as I begin to fall and Christina yells, "TRIS!" I feel around on the smooth side of the wall as I fall, then I remember the pole that Christina held onto. I reach for it and succeed in grabbing it. The water laps at my hands and Al looks down at me grinning evilly. "Lights out," he whispers. Just as he loosens my grip, Christina hurtles herself towards him and he hurtles off of the edge of the chasm. "TAKE THAT YOU BA****D," she screams after him, then she pulls me up. I take Hannah from her arms, then I whisper, "Hi, baby." She says while sucking on her thumb, "Mommy!" I laugh, then I sing to her again.

"Hush little baby

Don't say a word.

Mommy's gonna buy you

A mockingbird."

She laughs happily, then I kiss her forehead. Christina and I race down the hallway back towards our friends, who break into cheers when they see me holding Hannah in my arms.


	39. Chapter 39: Who's Next?

Chapter 39: Who's Next?

Tobias POV

Tris returns with Hannah and everyone erupts in cheers. I embrace her, then notice how wet she is. I immediately become serious, then I say, "What happened." She ignores me, then turns away. I turn her back towards me, then I say, "What. Happened." She nervously bites her lower lip, then she says, "Nothing you need to worry about." She gives me a bright smile but I don't drop the subject. "Beatrice Prior." She glares at me, then says, "Al may… or may not have… pushed me off of the ledge at the chasm?" She says the last part as though it's a question, and I roar, "I'LL KILL HIM!" Tris stops me before I leave the room. "Tobias… he was already killed by Chris." My mouth drops open, then I say, "_CHRISTINA_? _She_ killed _Al_?" Christina rolls her eyes, but Tris bursts out in laugher. "What's so funny about that?" Chris questions. "The only way I would expect you to kill someone is with a spiked high heel," I retort. The comment just makes Tris laugh harder. She is sometimes peculiar… but then again, she is my wife. I have to put up with her, even when I don't understand her. I just smile at her as she continues to laugh, then Eli walks over. "See! I told you everything would turn out perfect." I smile at Eli, then I say, "You were right. Maybe you really can see the future." Eli shakes her head. "Naw. I just… know." I shake my head. Sometimes she makes no sense.

Tris POV

Tobias and I return to our apartment and he immediately kisses me. "Hi," I whisper against his lips. "Hey," he replies. We kiss fiercely for a few minutes before I pull away and set Hannah into her crib. She squirms for a minute before her eyes close and her breathing steadies. I sigh, then turn back to Tobias. "Now, where were we," I mumble as I pull myself closer to him. Just as our lips touch, Christina bursts into our apartment. I ignore her, but she grabs my hair and drags me out of the room. "Ow. OOW. OOOWWWW! CHRISTINA!" "Yes?" she responds. "Where are you taking me?!" "My apartment," she responds as if it's obviously the most obvious thing on earth. "Why?" I question. "Because I rounded up a few dauntless girls who want to play truth or dare with us. And Shauna and Zeke finally made up, even though she's been avoiding him and all of us, but they are just friends." I nod my head as if I understand, but I honestly don't.

On the way to Chris' apartment, I bump into a guy. "Sorry," I mutter, but I look up to be face to face with a smiling Peter. "Hi! I'm Peter. Do I know you?" he questions. I nod, confused, then shuffle away. "Why was he acting so odd?" I ask Christina. "He had a memory serum a while back. He now spends most of his time in the dauntless control rooms." I nod, then continue towards Christina's apartment. She opens the door and I squeal when I see who's here. "OMG! LYNN?" Her hair is barely growing back, but other than that Lynn looks exactly the same. Lynn smiles when she sees me, then she says, "Hey, Tris. Guess who's back?" I run over to hug her, then say, "So many people are returning! Who's next?" Christina says, "I hope it's Will. I've missed him so much." I feel bad for Christina. Love is amazing to have and she hasn't had it in over five years.

I look around and see that Lynn, Christina, Eli, Shauna, and I are all here for a sleepover, according to Christina. Shauna and I hug, then she apologizes for avoiding me. I tell her it was no big deal, then Christina squeals, "Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" Everyone agrees, then Christina starts. "Lynn, C or D?" Automatically, Lynn replies with, "Dauntless." Christina smiles evilly, then she says, "Dare you to approach Peter and ask him to marry you, then slap him and say, 'You cheated on me with a butter knife!'" Lynn glares at Christina, then she says, "FINE." I chuckle, then follow Lynn out to the hallway. She approaches Peter, then gets down on one knee. "Peter What-ever-your-effin-last-name-is, will you marry me?" Peter smiles at her as though she's a five year old girl, then he says, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you-" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A BUTTER KINFE AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" she screams at him, then she returns to Chris' room and we all start laughing like maniacs.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," I reply. "Pansycake!" Eli calls out, and I look at her questioningly. "What? Uri isn't here so SOMEONE has to say it!" I laugh, then look back at Lynn. "Have you and Four been 'active' lately?" She wiggles her eyebrows, then I say, "Not really. Hannah's really 'slowed things down' a bit." I know that Christina will try to 'fix that' later, but right now I don't care. "Eli, C or D?" Her eyes light up, then she says, "Dauntless!" I smile, then say, "I dare you to go into your fear landscape in front of all of us." Christina slaps my shoulder, then goes, "Evil, much, Tris?" Eli sighs, then says, "I'll do it." Lynn high fives her, then Shauna says, "Can someone grab me my wheelchair? I gotta see this!"

~PAGEBREAK! TO ZE FEAR LANDSCAPES!~

Eli POV

I stare at Tris as she gets the serum to inject me with. She whispers as she is about to inject me with it, "Last chance to back out." I shake my head. "I'm dauntless. I've just… never been in my fear landscape." Her eyes widen, then she says, "The first time is always the hardest. Don't forget to be brave." I nod, then feel the needle become pressed to my skin. A cold sense covers my body, then I go under the heavy serum.

When I awake I'm in my parents' bedroom. "Mom? Dad?" They nod, then say, "Hello, Elliott. We need to talk." I nod, then stand in front of them. Their eyes bore into mine, then my mother says, "Honey… we're getting a divorce." Memories begin to flood my brain, then my body becomes as stiff as a board. "W-why?" I question, even though I know the answer. "Sweetie," the dreaded words come, "Your dad has been doing drugs for around 3 years." My body begins to shake with sobs, and I think to myself, "This isn't real," like Tris thought in the book. But the part that scares me the most is, this is real. It's a memory. I look my parents in the eye before whispering, "I am okay." The words seem forced, but suddenly my surroundings fade and I am sitting in a new room.

I am in a yellow, plastic chair in a school. It's obviously a long time ago, since silly pictures line the walls. My teacher smiles at me, then hears the phone ring. As she answers it, her face grows pale and she says, "Yes… of course… I'll tell her." She shuts the phone down, then turns back to me. "Elliott, you're parents… they're gone." Thankfully, I keep my head in this one and I say, "You are a liar. They are not dead." I pause for a minute before saying, "I… I won't let them be dead." The teacher staring down at me slowly disappears and I know that I've conquered another fear; I've listened to someone genuinely tell me my parents died.

My next fear is odd. I am standing in my room, but that's when I see the man. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and seems to be around 48. He smiles wickedly at me before lighting a match and setting it down on the wood floors. I scream as my house lights on fire and the man disappears. The flames spread quickly, and soon I can't breathe. I lunge for my precious belongs that I've had for years, but they slowly burn away. Sobs rack my body, but then I think, "Water. The water in my backyard has broken." What I say seems to make no sense to me until the hose from my backyard bursts and so does the pipes in my house. The flames are put out and I sigh.

The next fears are common; Tornados, Earthquakes, Confined Spaces, but then I reach the last one.

I am sitting in a nurse's office when she picks up the phone and dials an odd number. She rambles on the phone for a moment before I catch a few words, "Suicidal… today… pick her up… bye." My eyes grow wide in terror when I realize who she just called. Someone has called the suicide hotline on me. I run to the door, but a man blocks it. "It's okay," he whispers. "Come with me." I shake my head as tears stream down my face. "No," I respond. "You can't take me! I'm fine!" He shakes his head. "You didn't say that when you talked to her." He motions towards the nurse and I glare at her. I know what I have to do to get out of this fear. I race over to her desk and grab the scissors. Staring at them, I mutter, "This isn't real," before I slit my throat and the world blacks out.

I awaken in the fear landscape room where the girls stare down at me. "What was that?" Tris questions. "I-It's a long story," I stutter.

**A/N: I am going to be updating all night cause I have nothing better to do. :) Thx for reading! -Eli**


	40. Chapter 40: I'm Too Sexy

Chapter 40: I'm Too Sexy

Tris POV

"You're divergent," I say to her. Eli looks at me, then says, "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. You wouldn't alert the authorities. I… I trust you." I look at her for a moment before saying, "You're right. I won't. But you have to tell us your aptitude test results." Eli looks up at me, then mutters something I don't understand. "What was that?" I ask. "Dauntlessanderudite," she says quickly. I look at her again trying to say, 'Tell us where we can hear you,' and she sighs. "Dauntless and Erudite, but mostly Erudite," she whispers. I nod. "Have you told anyone else?" She shakes her head, then buries her face in her knees. "I'm a freak," she mutters. I shake my head, then say, "No. You're just different. I know how you feel." Eli looks up, then says, "I can't trust anyone." I chuckle, then say, "I had the exact same feelings. The only other living Divergent that I know of besides me is Uriah. But you can confide in Tobias… he was supposedly Divergent but in the end he was still just a GD." Eli nods, then says, "Thanks, Tris." I smile at her, then say, "No problem. Now, how about we continue with truth or dare!" All the girls nod in agreement, then we return to Chris' apartment.

~PAGE BREAK CAUSE THEY ARE RETURNING!~

"Umm… Christy? C or D?" Eli questions Chris. She laughs, "Christy? Seriously? Just call me Chris." Eli nods, then says, "C or D?" Christina yells, "DAUNTLESS! I left candor for a reason!" Eli smiles, then says, "I dare you… to run around the pit only wearing a bra and underwear singing at the top of your lungs I'm Too Sexy By Right Said Fred." Christina, without hesitating, strips down and walks out

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Christina walks back over to the apartment doubled over in laughter. Lynn is actually smiling, and Shauna practically flips out of her wheelchair. Soon, we're all half naked and drunk due to the most popular dare, "Drink at least five beers by the end of the night." I drank four so far and Lynn is on her eighth. Eli, surprisingly, is still fully clothed and she hasn't drank a single beer. Every time one of us suggest that she tries one she practically chokes us, then calmly walks back over to her spot. She's tougher than she looks.

At around 12:00, Christina passes out and we all fall asleep. It's been an eventful day, and it's nice to be able to get some sleep, even though I still miss Tobias' presence.


	41. Chapter 41: Listing

Chapter 41: Listing

Tris POV

I wake up to Christina, who is holding my eyelid open and has poked my eyeball once. "AGH! GOD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I scream at Christina. She smiles evilly, then says, "It's breakfast time! We all need food! And, Tris, you need to get some clothes on!" I look down, then shriek and pull the blanket over my body. Christina rolls her eyes, then says, "Girl, you know that I have no problem with nudity." Then she rips the blanket off of me and commands, "Now go get some clothes on!" I scramble to get some jeans and a t-shirt on, and by the time I return I'm met by Shauna fiddling with her sleeve, Christina trying to wrestle Lynn into makeup, and Eli devouring a book. Christina shrieks at Lynn, "Please! Just some lipstick or eyeshadow?!" Lynn bites Christina's arm and she jumps back. The second that Lynn is out of Christina's grasp, Chris looks back over at me and I slowly back away towards the door. "No no no, Trissy," she menacingly smiles. I groan as she pulls me over to her makeup table, then she puts me in dark eyeshadow and minimal lipstick. I thank her for not overdoing it, then I walk out the door before she tries to 'fix' my outfit.

I meet Tobias in the dining hall where we eat muffins. "So, what did you guys do while the girls had their 'slumber party,' as Chris called it?" Tobias chuckles, then says, "Well, Zeke invited me over so we all decided to watch movies until eight am." I smile, then say, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. I, on the other hand, woke up with a Christina on top of me trying to poke my eye out." Tobias smiles, then continues to eat his muffin. "Well, Lynn's back," I say, trying to catch him up on everything and he practically chokes on his muffin. "WHAT? Where is she?" he questions. I shrug, then notice the familiar bald-ish girl walking in. I elbow Tobias, then point to her. He nods, then shouts, "Hey Lynn! Not dead anymore?" She nods, then Uriah gives her a high five. "We need, like, a club for the zombies!" Uriah exclaims, and I roll my eyes. "For the last time! We aren't zombies!" Uriah ignores that comment, then continues, "We could have little brains on platters and blood in cups-" "NOT AT THE TABLE, URI!" Christina yells, and I notice how pale she is. Uriah rolls his eyes, then whispers to Lynn and I, "We'll continue this conversation later." Lynn almost smiles, but she catches this act quickly and goes back to her muffin. Uriah says happily, "BAM! I almost made Lynn smile! HIGH FIVE!" No one tries to high five him and his mood quickly goes down.

Tobias POV

Uriah whispers something to Tris and Lynn and Lynn almost smiles. Uriah yells, "BAM! I almost made Lynn smile! HIGH FIVE!" Everyone ignores him and the smile disappears from his face. The second that he frowns, Lynn yells, "BAM! I made Uriah frown! HIGH FIVE!" This time, at least three people attempt to high five her and Uriah scowls. "It's just a joke, Uri," Eli says, and he just looks away. Tris rolls her eyes, then says, "You don't have to act like a pansycake." Uriah's head snaps up, then he says, "Excuuuuuse me? The great Uriah Pedrad a pansycake?" He fakes being offended, then puts his arm around Eli. "Don't worry; While we were playing Candor or Dauntless I screamed 'pansycake' whenever someone chose candor." Uriah and Eli fist bump, then we all exit the dining hall.

Tris and I make our way back to our apartment. The second that we arrive Tris collapses on the bed. I walk over to her and lay beside her, then mutter, "Who's next? So many people are returning!" Tris nods, then shoots up like a rocket. Before I can question her, she grabs a piece of paper and starts jotting words down. "What are you doing?" I question, and she says, "Trying to predict who's next! _DUH_!" I roll my eyes, then say, "Erudite much, Tris?" She ignores me, then says, "First, we need a list of all of the deceased." I look over her shoulder as she writes:

-Albert: Resurrected (Then Died Again)

-Andrew Prior: Deceased

-Edith Prior: Deceased

-Edward: Decased

-Eric: Deceased

-Jeanine Matthews: Deceased

-Lynn: Resurrected

-Marlene: Deceased

-Natalie Prior: Deceased

-Tori Wu: Deceased

-Tris Prior: Resurrected

-Uriah Pedrad: Resurrected

-Will: Deceased

"Okay, so it looks like there is no pattern… yet. Hopefully, Eric and Jeanine won't return. But Will may be next, if going in alphabetical order… Wait, no… If it was alphabetical he would've been next…" She continues babbling to herself until she's decided that it will be Tori then Will. She turns to me asking if I understand anything she had just said, and I shake my head no. She sighs, then mutters, "Guess who's not erudite."


	42. Chapter 42: Normal Again

Chapter 42: Normal Again

Tris POV

After a while Tobias and I go to sleep, Hannah's soft snores echoing from her nursery. Tori is probably going to be the next resurrected, but we can never be sure. I hope that Will comes back for Christina's sake, but I'm glad that we get to relax for a little while before more chaos happens. I'm hoping that Jeanine and Eric will never return, but the Erudite in me knows that they probably will, due to common logic. I drift off with dreams of my parents and I having the traditional abnegation dinner, and I have the best sleep I've had in weeks.

When I awaken, Tobias' arms are protectively wrapped around me. I smile to myself, then whisper, "Hey, handsome." His eyes flutter open, then he says, "Hey, gorgeous." He presses his lips to mine and we kiss passionately for a few moments before Hannah starts crying. Tobias groans, then pulls himself out of bed. I laugh as he groggily shuffles over to Hannah's nursery in only a pair of boxers, then I sit up and stretch. Tobias walks out again with Hannah, then he says, "Hold her while I get ready." I smile, then think to myself that everything's normal again. After Tobias gets dressed, I hand him Hannah and take a quick shower. The second that it's finished a wrap a fluffy black towel around me, then slip on some skinny jeans and a black tee. Tobias' jaw practically drops when I exit the bathroom, then I smirk, "You may wanna close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." He smiles, then says, "Sorry. I've just never gotten used to how beautiful you are." I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks, then I say, "C'mon. We need food!" He laughs, then follows me to the dining hall.

When we arrive, Lynn is ridiculing Shauna. "I'm telling you!" she exclaims. "If you got off of your ass, maybe you could help out sometime!" Shauna shakes her head, then says, "I'm sorry, bit to be honest I CAN'T MOVE MY ASS! Does the word _paralyzed_ mean anything to you?!" I stifle laugher, then say, "Whatcha talking' 'bout?" Lynn shakes her head, then mumbles something about "laziness" and "sicko." I shake it off, then stiffen when I hear Christina say, "So… are you going to ACTUALLY train initiates this year?" I look over at Tobias, then nod. "Yeah… I think I won't get pregnant anytime soon. And I'm hoping that there won't be any drama this time around." Christina smiles, then says, "Ever since I mentioned it, 'Madame Eli' over here has seemed perkier." I glance over at Eli, then notice the energetic smile plastered on her face. Uriah shoves her, then she turns towards him. While trying to chew a ginormous chunk of Dauntless Cake, which has been his new favorite breakfast lately, he says, "Awe oo gowwa eaf dak?" Eli laughs, then says, "Sure, Uri." He swallow, then plants a quick kiss on her cheek and she blushes profoundly. She mumbles, "I never thought I'd see the day when Uriah Pedrad kissed my cheek." Uriah laughs, then says, "Well then, I bet you didn't see this coming either." Uriah pulls Eli over to him and kisses her softly, then she slowly melts into the kiss. Chris makes gagging noises and Lynn shouts, "Get a room," but they ignore them. Finally, Uriah and Eli release each other and the goofiest grin is on Uriah's face. Christina pretends to vomit, then Shauna attempts to wheel herself away from the table. Tobias just stares at them, then returns to eating. I laugh at everyone's reactions, then I say, "Well, that was…" "WOW," Eli breathes, then she looks down at her plate. Uriah grabs it, then slowly pulls it over to him. Eli laughs, her cheeks still flushed, then she says, "Can I see the initiates come here? I… I just need to." I slowly say, "Okay… any reason?" Eli shakes her head quickly, then she says, "Just a hunch."

~TIME SKIP… THE INITIATES ARE COMING!~

I stand at the bottom of the pit, waiting for the first jumper. Tobias stands beside me, our fingers interlocked, and he says, "No hiding our relationship. Okay?" I nod, then kiss him. "Okay," I whisper as I pull away from him. Eli stands a little bit closer from the net than encouraged. But we're dauntless, so it doesn't really matter.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek fills the air. Wait… scratch that. Make that TWO shrieks! Two girls wearing red and yellow fall into the net, one with blonde hair and the other with brown. The girl with blonde hair has soft blue eyes, the color of ice, and her bleach blonde hair practically glows in the dim lighting. The other girl has long hair that has a soft wave to it and grayish eyes that have a teal tint to them. Laughing, the blonde girl says, "Have fun?" The other girl smiles brightly, then says, "TOTALLY!" I look over at Tobias, then mouth, "What that…?" The girls continue to giggle, then they look over in our direction. The blonde one's eyes practically pop out of her head and the brunette looks stunned. In unison, they say, "You are Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton!" I look over at Tobias, then say, "I'm Tris Eaton, now, and what is your names?" The the blonde girl tries to calm herself, then she says, "I-I'm Tally. This is Elaine." Elaine nods, then looks over at Eli. All girls scream, then run over to each other. Tobias puts his fingers in his ears, then he says, "God! I need some earplugs!" I laugh, then say to Eli, "Who is this?" Eli smiles, "Well, these are two of my bffs from before I came here!" The girls nod, then walk hurriedly off. "Well, I guess they don't need the tour if they're anything like Eli." I nod, then watch as the rest of the initiates slowly fall into Dauntless.

Uriah POV

Eli meets me in the hallway with two other girls. Eli practically radiates with happiness, and I feel the urge to kiss her again. But I know that I can't, what with two initiate girls around.

"Uri, this is Elaine and Tally," she says, and the girls' mouths practically drop. "No. Way. Uriah Pedrad?" the blonde questions, and I nod. "Do you have a girlfriend?" the brunette asks, obviously flirting, and I nod. She groans, then mutters, "I wish I was that girl." Eli snickers, then says, "Yeah. She's pretty lucky." Both girls look at me, as if asking for details, and I say, "Well, she's smart, pretty, funny, and unique." The girls stare at me, then begin to list practically all of the dauntless girls. When they come to Eli, Elaine bursts out laughing and says, "Definitely not Eli! Remember how every guy hated her at school!" Tally joins in, and Eli looks momentarily hurt. Then she sats, "Guys, lets not say that in front of my boyfriend." The girls look up, then shriek, "WHAT?! You can't be serious." I nod, then go over to kiss Eli's cheek. Elaine gasps, but Tally just goes, "Aww! I love love!" Eli laughs, but I just stare at her. Do I love Eli? I guess that only time can tell.

Tris POV

After we show the initiates around, Tobias and I lead them to their quarters and announce, "By the way, Four and I are a couple, so if you DARE try to 'get with' one of us, you'll be punished. Agreed?" Each initiate mutters a 'yes,' then I shout, "Good! Now get changed and go down to the dining hall for lunch." The initiates nod, then Tobias and I walk out. He has been more closed out than usual lately, but I haven't paid much attention. He was always like this when I was in initiation; if it didn't bother me then, why should it bother me now?

I know why it should me now: Back in initiation, we weren't really "dating." And now, we're married and he's talking to me as much as he talked to an initiate.

Thankfully, though, everything feels normal again.


	43. Chapter 43: Tally and Elaine

Chapter 43: Tally and Elaine

Tobias POV

Tris and I enter the dining room, and she eagerly piles a side salad and a huge amount of dauntless cake on her plate. Her blonde hair covers her soft gray eyes, and she gingerly smiles at me. If only I could tell her that I am planning a surprise for her. Then she would stop questioning why I have been so closed off lately. Tris and I walk over to our table, then I sit down across from her. How on earth will I be able to hide this from Tris, let alone give it to her? This surprise is going to be tricky, but I hope that I will be able to pull it off. What will I have to do to complete this? How will I get it done in time? So many questions fill my head that it fells as if it's going to blow up! Literally.

Tris and I quietly engage in conversation, then I notice Eli walking into the room, Uriah, Elaine, and Tally trailing her. Elaine is flirting with Uriah, but he doesn't pay attention to anyone but Eli. I don't see why he likes her so much; he has only kissed her once, based on what Zeke has been saying, and she is a bit odd. But I don't think she's as weird as this "Tally" girl. Tally reminds me of Santa Clause when he's hyped up on cookies… and steroids. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I've noticed that she's excited about everything, screams a ton, and always has a smile on her face. She'd probably best fit in amity, even though she's here. Then there's Elaine, who is not NEAR as hyper, but she's also pretty excited about being here. She doesn't say much, but I have a feeling she's pretty tough. Well… as tough as a girl in a black shirt with white hearts and flowers on it can be!

The initiates (And Eli… oh, and Uriah.) walk over to our table. I warn Zeke to plug his ears, then he questioningly puts his fingers slowly in his ears. Tally sees Zeke, then shrieks again, and Elaine apologizes for her. "So sorry, Ezekiel Pedrad! Tally's always liked the Pedrads," Tally hits Elaine's shoulder playfully, "and now she's met two of her crushes!" Tally blushes, then hides behind Elaine. Eli shrieks with laughter, and Uriah looks at her like she's insane. She shoves his shoulder, then says, "Don't look at me like that! Pansycake…" Uriah's eyes narrow to slits, then Eli sticks her tongue out at him. Uriah walks over to her and kisses her, then I mutter, "Immature!" Eli pulls away, then Uriah says, "Am I _still_ a pansycake?" She shakes her head, and Elaine pulls Eli and Tally over to the table. Tris starts a conversation. "Soooooo… You three know each other?" The girls nod in unison, then Elaine says, "Yeah. Back at Eli's house, we would talk about Divergent ALL THE TIME! Of course, she'd always direct the conversation over to the Pedrad boys, and Tally would begininn to babble NON-STOP about Zeke and how Shauna wasn't the right girl for him. Once or twice she said-" "Be quiet," Tally hisses, then she batts her eyelashes at Zeke. His face is flushed, then Uriah cockily says, "All the girls want 'da Pedrad Boys!" Everyone laughs except Tally, who has crouched behind Elaine once again, and Eline says, "Anyway, lets ignore Tally for a moment. Eli, what did you tell them about us?" Eli closes her mouth, then chews on her lip nervously. Apparently, Elaine has no filter. "Umm… that we were friends?" Elaine shakes her head, then says, "Girl, back home you were so loud! What happened to that?" Eli says snappily, "Well, I didn't have a reputation to uphold while I was there!" "But I haven't seen you holding a single book while you were here!" "Well, I… I haven't been able to find any," Eli says, blushing. Tris looks over at her, then says, "You should visit Erudite. Their main headquarters is a library." Eli unhappily looks down at her plate, then she says, "I know, but I haven't wanted to go back ever since…" She continues to bite her lip, then Elaine says, "God, Eli! You sound like Erudite is hell! We all know that you were from Erudite and that you are mostly Erudite. GET OVER IT." Uriah gapes at Eli, then Tally whispers, "Elaine… I have a feeling she hasn't told them yet." Eli angrily nods, then Elaine says, "Oh! Shit! Sorry!"

Lunch continues on as usual, even though Tally stares at Zeke the entire time and Elaine chews on her nails constantly. Uriah has his arm around Eli, who is blushing profoundly, and Tris looks over at me. "So… why have you been so quiet around me lately?" I drop my fork, then as I stumble to grab it again I stutter, "N-no r-r-eason!" She stares at me suspiciously, then says, "You are a horrible liar, Toby." I laugh, "Toby?" She nods, then says, "Well… Tobias is too harsh. Toby has a nicer ring to it." I laugh, then pull her into a hug. Tally scrambles for her camera, then snaps a photo and says, "YEAH! I finally got a real Fourtris photo! I ship y'all!" Tris looks in Tally's direction, then warily says, "Ship?" Elaine mutters, "No one will ever understand Eli and Tally." "Umm… excuuuuuuse me, Elaine, but ship is short for 'relation-ship,' so HA! And, Fourtris is my OTP, which means One True Pairing." Uriah scoots in closer to Eli, then says, "UrEli is the ultimate OTP." Eli shrugs him off, then says, "Not now, babe. The fangirls are talking." Uriah raises one of his eyebrows, then says, "Babe?" Eli says, "I talk insane when I fangirl. Don't judge!" Elaine and Tally burst out laughing, and Eli says, "What! It's true!"


	44. Chapter 44: Authors Note (PWEEESE READ!)

**A/N: Hey people! Please check out my new resurrected blog, resurrectedblog . weebly . com! It has character background information and a blog about the chapters and updates. Plus you can get an account where you can subscribe to forums and keep updated on blog posts about the fanfic! It would mean so much if you checked it out. *Puppy dog face* PWEEEEESE! *Normal face* And there's a new poll up that needs to be answered! **

**Thank y'all for reading this! -Eli**

**Website URL: resurrectedblog . weebly . com (No spaces)**


	45. Chapter 45: Erudite

Chapter 45: Erudite

Tris POV

After Eli and Tally complete their conversation about "fangirls," Uriah excuses himself to prepare his training plan for the next day, and Christina follows him. Before Uriah leaves, he kisses Eli, then walks off with Chris busily chatting about their training plan. "How does he put up with her?" Tobias questions in a whisper, and I shrug. "I don't know… he's Uriah, she's Eli… They have nothing in common!" Someone leans down, then whispers, "They have more in common than you think." My eyes widen, then I say to Eli, "W-when did y-you hear that?" Her eyebrow raises, then she says, "You don't think that Uri and I have anything in common?" Elaine leans down next to Eli. then adds, "I agree with them. He's gonna dump you!" Eli's eyes begin to shine, then she says, "I-I have to go." She stands up and races out of the room, then Tally screeches, "Elaine! So insensitive!" Tally runs after Eli, then Elaine shrugs and slowly follows. Tobias and I stare at each other for a moment, then he says, "Come on. Let's go make our plans for training initiates." I nod, then stand to my feet. Tobias grabs my hand, then he gently kisses it. I smile, then let him guide me down the hallway.

Eli POV

He can't just dump me… can he? Fear and anxiety cloud my brain, then I breathe in. I have to do this. No matter how much it will hurt, I have to.

I race through the halls, then see the training room where Uriah is talking to Christina. I run in, then say, "I'm sorry, Uriah, but…" He looks me in the eyes and I begin to cry. He looks me in the eyes, then walks over to try to calm me down. I back away, then say, "I-I'm sorry. I… We can't b-be together. I-I'm sorry." Uriah stares at me for a moment before saying, "Why? I thought…" I stare at him for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry." Turning on my heels, I run into the hallway and my whimpers turn into harsh sobs. I couldn't be hurt again; I just knew that I had to end it before I fell in love with him. Well… I was in love with him. I just don't think he was in love with me.

Uriah POV

I stand in the training room, unsure of what just happened. Christina walks over, then says, "What just happened? Did she…?" I nod, then feel my eyes begin to water. I turn around, then hear soft footsteps echoing behind me. I turn around, then say, "Eli?" The girl comes into view, then I see Tally. "Oh. Hi." Tally looks me over, then says, "God. What did Eli do now?" Christina interrupts me, then says, "She ran in crying, well, almost crying, and said that she was sorry and that they can't be together." Tally shakes her head, then says, "Oh, Eli! What have you done!" She mutters something to herself, then turns to me and says, "Tobias and Tris got her worried by saying that you guys have nothing in common, then Elaine said that you are going to dump her soon. She hates being hurt, so she probably just wanted to break up before she fell in love. But based on what she said to Elaine and I in private…" I perk up, then say, "What? What did she say?" Tally says softly, "She… she said she was falling in love." My eyes widen, then I say, "Oh." I just stand there, then say to Tally, "Do you know where she would be going?" Tally nods, then says, "Yes." I say questioningly, "Where?" Tally sighs, then says, "She's going to Erudite."

~PAGEBREAK TO TWO HOURS LATER CAUSE IT'S A LOOOOONG RIDE~

Christina, Tally, and I prepare to jump off of the train into Erudite. I still can't believe that Eli thinks that I would hurt her; she's beautiful, smart, and funny. Why would I want to? Christina and Tally jump first, then I race towards the door. For a few seconds, I feel as though I am flying. When I hit the ground, the impact knocks the wind out of me and my ankle twists to the side. I cry out in pain, then I say, "Crap! My ankle!" Tally and Christina turn to me, then Tally says, "OHMAHGAWD! Are you okay?" I nod, my teeth gritted, then I say, "C'mon. Let's find Eli." I try to take a step, but my ankle falters and I fall to the ground. Tally and Christina rush over, then Christina says, "Here, let me help you." They help support me, then I say, "Thanks. Now, lets find Eli." We walk up to Erudite headquarters, then knock on the door. A woman with a bright smile opens, then she says, "Hello! Can I help you?" I nod, then say, "We're looking for a girl named Eli?" The woman stares at us for a moment before yelling, "ELLIOTT! OVER HERE!" I try to see over her shoulder, then notice a girl with her head shoved in a book walking towards us. The girl looks up, then I'm shocked to see that it's Eli. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and her usual black makeup is replaced by a neutral color. She has a pair of brown glasses covering her eyes slightly, and her tight, black clothing is replaced by a blue jacket and a tight pencil skirt. When she looks up, she says, "What are you guys doing here?" Tally smiles, then says, "You look totally… like Eli! I missed this version of you!" I look at her questioningly, then say, "What… You look different." Eli takes off her glasses for a moment, then says, "Well, get used to it. I don't want to go back to dauntless. It's easy to rewrite things. I don't want to be hurt."

I look at her for a moment, then say, "Do you really think I would hurt you?" She nods, her eyes hidden, then she says, "Yes, Uri. I do." I stare at her, before walking over. A strand of hair fell out of her ponytail, so I walk over and tuck it behind her ear. Walking closer yet, I whisper to her, "Well, I wouldn't." She looks up to me, since she's small, yet not quite as small as Tris, then she says, "I love you. But I don't want to get hurt by you." I look into her eyes, then say, "I-I love you, too." I lean in and kiss her, and she stands shocked for a few seconds before kissing back. I close my eyes, then ignore my surroundings. Lifting my hand up, I brush her cheek gently and she smiles. Slowly, she pushes me away. "Promise that you won't just throw me away like leftovers?" I smile, then nod. "Promise."

**A/N: I had to make that chapter! After this, it's Tobias' surprise! i'm thinking of killing Eli… should I? Or would that be to evil? Vote on the new blog (As mentioned on chapter 44)! -Eli**


	46. Chapter 46: Ferris Wheel

Chapter 46: Ferris Wheel

Tobias POV

The beginning of the day was quite boring. We trained initiates, then returned to our apartment. The second that I step into the room, I say to Tris, "I have to go. I'll… be back soon." She looks at me, then nods. "See you soon," she smiles, then kisses me on the cheek. I move, then block her path with my lips. We melt into the kiss, then I pull away. Today is the day that I'm going to surprise her.

I walk out into the hallway, then run into Zeke. He gives me a thumbs up, then says, "Dude, the surprise is almost ready! I just need you to help me out with the finishing touches." I nod, then let Zeke lead me towards the train. He jumps on, and I follow. On the way over, Zeke says, "Uriah has been acting weird lately." I question, "What do you mean?" He sighs. "Well… when I talk to him he looks kind of dazed, when Eli, Elaine, and Tally walk into the room he gets kind of fidgety, and when they are around he sometimes starts to stutter. He's never acted like this before and it's freaking me out!" I laugh. "I think he has a 'crush' on Eli." Zeke shakes his head. "No. He's has a 'crush' on girls before. This is different." I shake my head. "Uriah couldn't be in love because he's, well, Uriah. He doesn't get serious like that." Zeke laughs. "Yeah. I'll never live to see the day when my brother is in love." I chuckle, then look outside. The train is arriving at the pier, and I say, "We're here! Get ready to jump!" Zeke flashes a smile, then runs and jumps off the train. A follow after him, then feel as though I'm suspended in mid-air. I land on the ground, and I try to regain my balance. I give Zeke a thumbs up, then ruin over to the ferris wheel. Zeke had covered it in lights, just like I had done two years ago. I'm going to recreate my proposal to Tris in honor of our two year anniversary.

Tris POV

The apartment is pretty boring without Tobias' company, so I look at the calendar. That's when I remember; It's my anniversary with Tobias! I frantically search the room for my phone, then I text Christina.

_Tris: Hey, Chris! I FORGOT ABOUT MY ANNIVERSARY WITH TOBIAS!_

_Chris: Yo, gurl! I ttlly gt 2, lke, help u!_

_Tris: Ok. And you really need to spell out words. I can barely understand you._

_Chris: Kk. Sys!_

I roll my eyes. I can barely understand what goes on in her mind, sometimes. I walk out of my apartment, then begin to jog towards Christina's. On the way there, I bump into Lynn, Shauna, Eli, Tally, and Elaine. Eli is wearing Erudite blue, and the sight is very odd. They are all going to Christina's place, too, apparently. "Chris said it was a major Fourtris problem," Eli explained. Tally squealed, "I still can't believe I'm actually going to help solve a fourtris problem!" I laugh. "It's not 'fourtris.' It's Tobias and Tris!" Elaine shakes her head. "They are to hyper." Eli playfully punches Elaine. "Don't be such a buzz kill, Elaine!" Elaine shakes her head, then says, "At least I'm not bouncing off the walls." Shauna steps up to talk to me, then she whispers, "Out of those three, I can't decide who I hate more; Eli or Elaine." I look at her questioningly, then say, "Why do you hate Eli?" She sighs. "She is attracting all of Zeke's attention because she's Uriah's girlfriend. I mean, I know he's in love and all, but—" I stare at her, then burst out laughing. "Uriah? In love? Ridiculous!" Shauna shakes her head. "That isn't what Tally and Chris said. Apparently, they said they loved each other when they were in Erudite." I stand, shocked, then I say, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Uriah Pedrad fell in love." Shauna chuckles, then says, "Yeah. It's pretty crazy, right?" I nod, then arrive at Chris' place.

Christina is sitting on her couch, a package lying on her lap. She is busily typing something on her laptop, and I say, "Christina? Helloooo?" She looks up, then says, "Great! You guys arrived! I have the perfect gift for Tobias and you!" She takes the package and throws it to me. I catch it, then ask, "What is this?" She says, "A picture of you and Tobias on your wedding day. I had it framed a while back, so you should give it to him!" I smile, then say, "Thanks, Chris." I picket the package, then say, "Now… if you invited me over just to give me the package, I'd better get go-" "Not so fast, Mrs. Eaton." I groan, then back away. Another makeover?! Christina, sometimes I question our friendship. I let Christina drag me over to her makeup table, then she puts different powders, elixirs, and gunk all over my face until I am 'totally dauntless.' She thinks that a girl's two year anniversary is a "TOTES HUGE DEAL!" It's not like Tobias is planning anything; he never has been one to try to impress me. He simply… does.

Christina bids me farewell after she has completed my makeover, then I trudge back to the apartment. When I arrive, I find Tobias leaning on the doorframe. He is dressed in a suit and tie, and in his hand in a bouquet of flowers. He spots me, then smiles broadly. I walk over, then grab his arm. "What are you doing, Mr. Eaton?" I question playfully, and he responds, "Well, Mrs. Eaton, I am taking you out!" I smile, then let him guide me over towards the exit.

~DA PAGEIEST OR BREAKIESTS~

We jump off of the train, and I laugh. Tobias puts his hands over my eyes, then whispers, "Follow me." I let him guide me over towards a seat of sorts, then he takes his hands off of my eyes. I'm sitting in a plush carriage seat, and I realize that I'm on the ferris wheel! It is decorated in sparkling white lights, and a picnic basket is on the seat beside me. The last time the ferris wheel looked this brilliant was when Tobias proposed to me. Tobias sits across from me, then the ferris wheel begins to turn. I look at him, then let a small smile creep across my face. When we reach the top, the ferris wheel shudders to a halt and Tobias stands. "My dear, Beatrice Prior. Two years ago, I stood here and presented you with a beautiful ring that could only be presented to you by a man with FANTASTIC taste in jewelry," a laugh when he says that, "but now I am here to present you with another fine item presented to you in such an amazing fashion." I watch as he takes out a box, then opens it. In it is a stunning black bracelet with little black diamonds in it, and I gasp. "Tobias, this is beautiful! Thank you! I love you so much," I say, then I hug his neck. He whispers into my ear, "I love you too, Tris," then he pulls away. He then pulls me into a kiss and I smile.

**A/N: I knew that I had to do a Fourtris scene in honor of chapter 46! -Eli**


	47. Chapter 47: Returned

Chapter 47: Returned

Tris POV

Tobias and I's amazing night flies by, and soon it's past midnight. We grasp hands and walk back to the train, and my smile is brighter than the ferris wheel. Tobias and I have to train initiates tomorrow, and I have to ask Eli about her relationship with Uri. If based on what people are saying is true… then Uri is finally growing up! That's why I'm not believing any of this. The Uriah Pedrad I know is probably putting a stink bomb in the leaders' meeting room as we speak. Tobias and I jump onto the train and we stand there, starting into each others' eyes. I eventually can't take it anymore, and I pull him towards me. I kiss his lips gently, and he pulls me in. We stand there on the train, wrapping each other in a tight embrace until the train gets back to the compound. I glance up at him, then ask, "Are you ready?" He kisses my cheek, then says, "Ready." I jump and pull him behind me, then we hit the ground. I laugh, then brush gravel off of my jeans.

Tobias and I walk back to the compound, but then I see a frantic Eli run up to Tobias and I. Her eyes are wide with horror, and she stutters, "M-Mar-M-M…" She can't barely get anything out, and Tobias asks, "Are you okay?" Eli shakes her head, then begins to sob and I look at Tobias. Eli doesn't cry like this, and we both know it. That's when I see Tally and Elaine rushing over. Tobias asks, "What happens to her?" Tally and Elaine shake their heads. "She got another vision. Except… this one wasn't good. She can't tell us anything and it's really hurting her." I nod, then walk over to Eli. "Is someone going to get hurt?" Eli shakes her head, then calms herself. "No. But where I left off didn't seem very good." I nod, then say to Elaine and Tally, "You two and Tobias need to get back to your apartments. I need to talk to Eli." They nod, then all three of them walk off. I pull Eli away, then towards the chasm. When I get to the chasm, I sit down. Eli walks, then plops herself down beside me and sighs. "It… it involved Uri." I nod, then say, "What can you tell me about it?" "There was a girl. And… her name was Ma-" Eli doubles over in pain, and I sigh. "If you can't tell me, it's fine. I underst-" I stop, mid-sentence, when Eli's eyes widen. She points to behind me, and I turn around.

A girl walks into the light and my mouth practically drops. She smiles, then asks, "Do you know where Uriah is? I need to talk to him." I glance at Eli, whose eyes are filled with hatred, then I say, "Umm... he's in the training room." The girl nods, then walks out and Eli and I are both thinking the same thing; trouble is about to start. Eli turns to me, then says, "Was that who I think that was?" I slowly nod, and her eyes fill with tears again. "I knew this was going to happen! Uri is going to choose her over me. I don't have a chance. She is tall, pretty, and he really liked her before she jumped." I sigh. "Well… he never said he loved her until after she was dead. Maybe that means something." Eli sighs. "I just… you know that I cannot compete against Marlene."

Uriah POV

I throw a knife at the board in the training room, and it is only about a centimeter away from a bullseye. I may not be as good as Tris and Tobias, but I think that training initiates was a smart career choice. Just as I lean down to pick up another knife, I notice someone standing in the corner of the room. I hesitantly stand, then I look over into the eyes of the girl I lost six years ago. Marlene is standing in front of me. "Hello, Uriah," she calls out, and my eyes grow wide. "This isn't possible," I whisper, and she says, "Oh, but it is. And now, we can be together." I back away. "No. You... you don't understand." She stares at me, then says, "You... you didn't move on, did you?" I nod, and she says, "Oh. Well... I can fix that in a jiffy." I shake my head. "Don't touch Eli," I say protectively, and she laughs. "I wouldn't hurt your little girlfriend! You just know that we are perfect for each other." I nervously fidget with my hands. I had never been 'in love' with Marlene, but I know that I really like her. But after the simulation she was in… she lost the stride in her step. Her childish joy was missing, and that was what I marveled about her.

Marlene walks over and touches her hand to my cheek. "Well, Uri. Who is this little girlfriend of yours? Another dauntless prodigy?" I shake my head, and she laughs. "Please! You deserve someone as talented as you are." She batts her eyelashes flintily, and I turn away. "She… she's more erudite than dauntless." Marlene erupts in giggles, then she says, "The great Uriah Pedrad has a crush on an Erudite! This is insane!" I turn around, then snap, "I don't just 'like' her! I'm in love with her!" She stops laughing, then she says, "W-what?" Her happy expression disappears, then she whispers, "Impossible. You… you only ever loved me." I shake my head. "You don't understand. I never 'loved' you. I had strong feelings for you, but they never developed enough to become love." She looks shaken, then she says, "Oh. Well, w-what is your girlfriend's name?" "Eli," I respond, and Marlene nods. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you, Uri." She slowly backs away, then sprints out the door. I set down the knives and decide to turn in for the night.

~PAGETH BREAKETH~

Tris POV

The next morning, I awaken next to Tobias. Eli had eventually calmed down enough to get some sleep, so I returned here and fell asleep next to my amazing dark hair covers his brilliantly blue eyes, and I move it out of his eyes. They flutter open, then he whispers, "Hey, gorgeous." I smile, then say, "Hello, handsome." He kisses me fiercely, and I kiss back until I remember that we have to train initiates. I pull away, and Tobias groans. "Tris!" I chuckle. "We have to train initiates." He whines, "But I don't want to!" I laugh. "Tobias, you sound like a five year old girl wanting a stuffed animal. Now, we need to get up and get ready!" He smiles, then pulls himself out of bed. I follow, then walk into the bathroom to turn on the water for a shower. It immediately pours out hot, steaming water and it burns my skin, but I ignore it. I jump in, and my flesh burns. I flinch, then grab the shampoo bottle and squeeze. The familiar blue goop plops out, and I run it through my hair. Then, I place my blonde mop of hair under the shower faucet. Foam drips onto the shower drain, then I step out.

I slip on a t-shirt and jeans and sigh. I still haven't lost all of the weight I gained when I was carrying Hannah, so I've been feeling fat lately. I mutter, "I'm so fat," and Tobias walks over. "You are gorgeous," he whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around me. I smile, then turn my head around and quickly peck him on the cheek. Then, I pull away and say, "Guess who's back." He cocks his head to the side, then asks, "Who?" "Marlene," I respond, and his mouth drops."So… does that mean that Eli and Uriah are done?" I shrug. "I don't know." Tobias sighs. "Poor Eli. This was why she left for Erudite; she didn't want Uri to hurt her." I tsk, then say, "Come on. Lets go train some initiates!"

**A/N: So… I'm thinking that I'm going to stop writing Resurrected at chapter 50, then I'll write a sequel. Your opinions? -Eli**


	48. Chapter 48: Flying Knife

Chapter 48: Flying Knife

Tobias POV

Tris and I go to the training room, where the initiates are eagerly waiting. Elaine is fiddling with her jacket, and Tally is talking to a boy named Jason Russel. Jason laughs, and Tally's face becomes flushed. I shake my head, then yell, "Initiates! Form a line!" They scramble over to create a line, then Tris yells, "Okay, today, we are going to focus on knife training!" She picks up a knife and holds it up into the light, and Tally exclaims, "Ooh! Shiny!" Elaine punches Tally's arm, and Tally yelps. Jason glares at Elaine from across the room, and Tally flirtatiously smiles at him. Tris claps her hands, then says, "Focus, initiates! Anyway, we will have a quick demonstration on knife throwing." Tris glances at me, and I nod. She walks over to the target, but the second I pick up a knife someone calls out, "Wait!" Eli rushes into the room wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a leather jacket over it. Her hair is slightly curled, and gold eyeshadow outlines her eyes. She runs into the room, then says, "Mind if I watch? I've always wanted to see Fourtris in action." Tris nods, then faces me. I slowly raise the knife, then let it fly. It lands only inches away from her cheek, but Tris doesn't even flinch. She smirks, then says, "You can do better than that, _Four_." I smile, then grab another knife. This one whizzes by her forehead and cuts a few loose strands of hair off of the top. She smiles, then says, "I… want to see a little _red_." I smirk, then say, "Okay, _Six_." I lift the knife slowly, then let it fly. It whizzed over to her ear, then lands smack-dab in the middle of the Antihelical fold! She gasps, then grits her teeth and I run over. She is clenching her fists, then she lifts on up to try to remove the knife from her upper ear. "Tris! Honey!" She tries to smile, but she just grimaces. "Get a doctor," she says through clenched teeth, and I nod. I look over at Eli, then she races off. I whisper to her that it will be okay, but she only nods. "I'm fine," she says, but I don't believe a word she says. There is a freaking knife stuck in the middle of her ear!

Eli returns a few minutes later with the woman who had told Tris that she was pregnant with Hannah. The woman looks disgusted when she sees how Tris is being held to the board with a knife, then she grabs the handle of the knife and rips it out. Tris cries out, then collapses, and the woman helps her up. "She'll need stitches," the woman says, and I feel tempted to slap her. "You think?!" I exclaim, and the woman shrugs. "You're the one who got the knife jammed into her ear," she says calmly, and Eli grabs onto my arm. "Calm down," she says gently, and I sigh. "Fine," I say, then I turn to Eli. "Keep an eye on Tris. I have to train these initiates." She nods, then flashes a kind smile at me. "Wait, are you and Uri over?" I question, and she says, "Probably. But… I'll get over it. Erudite will probably take me back. They could always use another prodigy." I stare at her, then say, "Prodigy?!" She nods, then says, "I have to go follow Tris. See you later!" She runs off, and I just stand, awestruck, before I turn back to the initiates. "Begin!" I yell, and everyone obeys.

~PAGEBREAK TO LUNCH~

3

After I train the initiates for the day, I go to lunch. Tris hasn't returned, but Eli has. She is sitting alone at a table, and she's playing with her food. I cautiously look around, then go to sit across from her. "What happened to Tris?" I question, and she shrugs. "They refused to tell me anything except, 'She's going to be fine.' They are also running some additional tests on her, but they won't tell me what they are about." I nod, then say, "Why do you seem so depressed?" I ask, and she motions towards the lunch line. I glance over, and notice Marlene talking to Uriah. He throws his head back and laughs, then smiles at her. Eli looks back down at her food, then says, "Man, I wish that some guy from my world, besides Jason, would come back." "Jason Russel? From your world?" She nods. "Yep. JR. He just doesn't remember. But that's cool." I shake my head. "Don't worry. You'll find someone who loves you one day." She laughs. "I highly doubt that. I'm not attractive, I'm an Erudite in Dauntless clothing, and I cannot pull off any kind of clothing. Who would want _this_?" She motions to herself, and I hear a voice say, "Me." I look behind me to see Uriah holding his lunch, and his expression is blank. Eli looks down at her plate, then says without emotion, "Hello, Uriah. How is Marlene?" He looks taken aback, then he says, "She's begging me to break up with you." Eli nods, then says, "Well, it won't be too hard. We were never 'in love.' You know what I mean?" Uriah stares at her, then says, "Well, I _am_ in love with you. That is the truth. I'm not in love with Marlene." Eli chuckles. "Sure, but you don't have a future with me. I won't receive a proposal, we won't even last six months, probably. Just end it now." Uriah shakes his head. "Eli, I am in love with you. We could have a future together. Who knows!" Eli laughs. "Move on, Uri. You and Marlene are perfect together." Marlene walks over, then links arms with Uriah. "Right you are, Keli!" Uriah mutters, "It's Eli," but Marlene just says, "I need to talk to Keli in private." Uriah looks cautiously over at Eli, then he says, "Sure."

Eli POV

I nod, then stand from the table. Marlene and I walk out of the room, then the second we get into the hallway she turns around. A glare is plastered on her face, and hatred fills her eyes. "I like Uri, and if you dare try to steal him from me, you are dead," she snaps, and I back away. Marlene flutters her eyelashes, then says, "Bye, bay-bee." I call out, "Wait!" She turns, then says, "What, Keli?" I speak up, "First off, my name is Eli, not Keli. And second, Uri never 'loved' me, so I couldn't 'steal him from you' even if I wanted to." Marlene laughs. "Really? You really think that? You are the only reason Uriah won't love _me_!" She glares at me, then pushes me against the wall. She slaps me across the face, and a hand mark is there. I feel shocked, then she punches my eye. It will obviously become a black eye later on, and it's starting to swell. I glare at her, then punch her in the jaw. She stumbles, then I kick her leg out from beneath her. She falls, and I kick her chest repeatedly. Then I stand and walk off towards my apartment, feeling proud. Maybe I am more dauntless than I give myself credit.

**A/N: So… On youtube you can now listen to the chapters of Resurrected! **

**Link: www . youtube watch?v=IgtUR7yS0Rw**

**I hope you enjoy it! It is VOed by MOI! Yes, that's right. You get to hear Eli's voice. So interesting. (Note the sarcasm)**

**Be sure to take out the spaces!**

**-Eli**


	49. Chapter 49: Erudite, Much?

Chapter 49: Erudite, Much?

Tris POV

I am released from the hospital two hours later, but before I can leave I have to stop by the front desk. I had received five stitches. As I stand there, I notice a girl walking out. A doctor says to her, "No broken ribs, but there will be a lot of jaw swelling. Be sure to put some ice on it to reduce the swelling." The girl turns around and it's… Marlene? I wonder how she got injured. I mean, she's Marlene! I wave her over after she's done talking to the doctor, and she comes to me. "Hey, Tris," she says peppily. Her jaw has swelled up at least three times larger than it was before, and she is leaning in the position that proves that her ribs hurt. "What happened?" I question. "Eli," she mutters, and I almost smile. But I stop myself, then say, "How did you provoke her?" "It was only a teeny weeny slap, then a itty bitty punch." This time, I let myself laugh. "I'm pretty sure that you and Eli won't become friends anytime soon." Marlene nods, then walks away. I look at the woman sitting in front of me, sign a few papers, then I'm done. I say goodbye to the woman, then I walk out. My hair flops over my eyes, and I brush it out of the way. I soon arrive at the lunchroom to find someone missing; Eli.

Uriah is fiddling with his phone, and I say, "Where's Eli? She banged Mar up pretty good." Uriah looks up, and a look of confusion flashes across his face. "Eli? Hurt Mar? She couldn't do that." I shake my head. "She seems to be a bit more dauntless than we give her credit." Tobias then speaks up. "Well, she's really hoping some guy from "her world," as she called it, will come here to fall in love with her. But, based on what Elaine and Tally said, guys hated Eli back there. I don't blame them. I don't find her very attractive." I shove him with my elbow. "Of course you don't! You are married to ME! Besides, if you had called some other girl pretty-" "I would be missing more than just a few teeth," Tobias finishes, and I give him a thumbs up. He kisses my cheek, and Uriah says, "How are you two so perfect for each other?!" I smile. "You'll know when you find the right girl, Uri. You'll smile at her jokes, love her presence, feel a bit jittery around her, and think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Trust me; everyone has their perfect match out there." "Well, what if she thinks you love someone else?" Tobias smirks. "If you are thinking about Eli-" "I never said that," Uriah nervously says. "Well, just remember that, first off, she's two years younger than you," Tobias says. "Tris is two years younger than you," Uriah retorts. "Second, she is not all that pretty!" Uriah says, "She is actually very pretty, for your information! You just haven't looked that hard. Besides, you're blinded by Tris." "Third, she is ERUDITE, Uri. Erudite. You probably wouldn't understand a word she said if you asked her to explain something." Uriah blushes at that part. "Okay… you may be right about that part. But I bet I could keep up." I snicker, then say, "Okay. Let's test that theory. Everyone, lets all get Uri to go to Eli's apartment and ask her a question! The erudite in her will probably answer in an erudite fashion, and if he can keep up, then their relationship is possible!" Everyone agrees, and Uriah hesitantly nods. **(A/N: OMG. This next part was so fun to write!)**

Everyone gets up to walk to Eli's apartment, Uriah at the lead. I'm pretty sure no one except Tally, Elaine, and Uriah know where Eli's apartment is. He guides us down a hall, then up a few stairs. Soon, we are at a door which Uriah claims is hers. He whispers, "Hide! She can't know this is a test." Everyone nods, then turns the corner. Uriah slowly knocks on the door, and Eli opens. She smiles, then says, "Hey, Uri. Why are you here?" Uriah says slowly, "I was wondering if you could tell me about love?" He is trying to ask something easy, obviously. Eli's eyes light up, then the Erudite in her begins to show. "Well, dopamine is created in the brain and it's adrenal glands. It enhances the release of testosterone, but also affects the genitals, the sweat glands, and also the senses. Dopamine makes you feel 'giddy,' as a lot of people say, due to the influence it has on mood and emotions. It can lead you to feeling happier and more excited. But testosterone increases aggressive behavior and sexual desire, which may fulfill the desire…" She continues to talk, and Uriah looks more and more confused as she continues. Slowly, she begins to go into her own little world and starts to debate with herself. I laugh, and Lynn is almost cracking a smile. Shauna is looking just as lost as Uriah, and Tobias is trying to stop himself from laughing. Then there is Christina, who is fiddling with her nail polish and occasionally saying stuff like, "Should I paint them blue next time?" After an hour of listening to Eli talk about love and how the brain creates it, she stops and looks at Uriah. He slowly nods, then says, "Okay, then." Eli laughs, and wraps her arms around him. "You're cute," she says with a small smile, then she kisses him. Everyone gags except for Christina, who is wiping away her tears. "A simpler definition of love is: Those two," she says through tears, and I say, "God, Christina! They are just kissing!" She smiles and laughs. "You're right," she says peppily, then she bursts into the hallway. She sings, "URI AND ELI SITTING IN A TREE, KISSING!" Eli pulls away, then laughs. "So you put him up to listening to the torture of listening to Eli talk about love?" she says with a smile, and Shauna nods, "Yep, and I didm't understand a word of what you said." Eli smiles. "Great! Then I said it correct." Tobias says, "Well, Uri. You failed the third!" Uriah shakes his head. "Actually, I think I passed with flying colors. Just because she's two years younger doesn't mean I don't love her, she is beautiful in my opinion, and in what she just said, I understood that love can make the sky seem bluer, the colors brighter, and happiness more common." Shauna's mouth drops open, then she says, "HOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Uriah laughs, "Well, let's see. In the very beginning she said, 'Dopamine makes you feel 'giddy,' as a lot of people say, due to the influence it has on mood and emotions. It can lead you to feeling happier and more excited. But testosterone increases aggressive behavior and sexual desire…' Etc, etc, etc. Did anyone else hear that?" He had mimicked Eli's voice when he said that, but it came out sounding more like a dying seal. Eli laughs, then says, "Finally! Someone listened!" Eli kisses his cheek really quickly, then turns back to everyone. "Well, I'm pretty sure that lunch is over. Who wants to do something epic?" Everyone shrugs, then Eli says, "LET'S START A BOOK CLUB!" She cheers, but no one joins in. "Fine. Let's do something dauntless." Everyone, except Eli, cheers, and she says, "Who wants to go zip lining?" Everyone nods, and Eli exclaims, "Great! I memorized a quote from Divergent a while ago, and now I can finally get the chance to say it WHILE ZIP LINING!" I laugh, then say, "It's kinda creepy that you can read my thoughts." Eli smiles mischievously. "I especially enjoyed page 416," she says, and my eyes get wide. "Oh no. Was that the page…" Eli nods, and I gasp. Uriah asks, "What was on page 416?" Eli laughs evilly. "Tris may have lost her virgi-" "LALALALALAALALA!" I sing over Eli's voice, and everyone collapses in laughter. Eli begins to recite, "_I was so afraid that we would just keep colliding over and over again if we stayed together, and that eventually the impact would break me…_" Everyone starts hysterically laughing, except for Tobias and I. I am blushing like crazy, and Tobias is trying to hide behind me. "Wow, Tobias. You are really brave," I say sarcastically.

~PAGEBREAK~

We get out of the elevator, then stare down at the ground. Zeke calls out, "We shall be using the double harness, so everyone, get partners!" Tobias and I pair up. Then there is Shauna and Lynn, Zeke and Christina (Because no one would partner with either of them), and Eli and Uriah. Shauna and Lynn are first, and Shauna screams the entire way down. 'Wimp!" Lynn screams. Then Zeke and Christina go, and Christina complains the entire way down. "God! The wind is messing up my hair! Make it stop, Zeke! Make it stop!" Zeke manically laughs, then he throws out his arms. "WOOHOO!" he exclaims. After Chris and Zeke are done, Uri and Eli are strapped in. Uri kisses Eli's cheek before they are pushed off, and zeli screams, "Did you know that the differences in atmospheric pressure created by the unequal heating of the earth's surface causes wind?" She continues to spout facts, and Uriah yells, "That is cool!" I seriously have no idea how he is going to put up with her. Finally, it's Tobias and I's turn, and he begins to breathe heavily. "Don't worry," I whisper. "We're safe." He smiles at me, then exclaims, "WHOA!" We begin to travel at top speed down the zip line, and I smile. I throw my arms out to the side and imagine that I am flying... My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe, but I also feel everything, every vein, and every fiber, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity. I am pure adrenaline. **(A/N: Book quote!) **Tobias obviously feels the same way, because I can feel him laughing. As we reach the ground, he sighs, "That. Was. Amazing!" I kiss him, and he feels warm. A spark of electricity seems to go throughout my body, and I smile against his lips. Everyone gags except for Uriah and Eli, and Uriah says, "You guys are so cute together!" "Defintely the opposite of a pansycake couple," Eli says. Uriah high fives her, then says, "Nice use of the word pansycake!" She bows, then says, "Well, I was taught by the best." They laugh, and Chris says, "Enough of all of this! We are going to go back to my place to play truth or dare in three hours. Okay?" Everyone nods, and Christina motions for all of the girls to follow her. We all reluctantly agree, and she leads us back to her apartment.

**A/N: I seriously think that this was the longest chapter I've ever made. I also think it was one of my faves! I'm seriously a retard. And I totally ship UrEli! What is wrong with me? I'm probably the only person alive who ships UrEli. I mean, they are so different! I think that I'll have to make them break up. Y'all's opinions on the topic?**

**-Eli**


	50. Chapter 50: Truth Or Dare

Chapter 50: Truth Or Dare

Tris POV

Before Christina gets very far, she yells at the guys, "Formal wear, please!" The guys all groan. Christina takes all the girls back to her apartment, and she immediately turns to me. "Tris, you may not be the worst fashionable person here today!" I pretend to celebrate, even though I could care less. Christina then turns to Eli. "Look, you may be 'cute,' but you have to understand that you cannot wear jeans and a jacket every day of your life." Eli groans. "Please. Don't. Make. Me. Look. Like. A. Slut." She laughs. "I won't! I'll just make you Christina-fied!" Eli mouths, "Help me!" I smirk. "I wish I could!" Christina drags Eli off, and the door slams behind them. The second Eli's gone, Shauna says, "I have no opinion about Eli. Is she weird, or is it just me?" Lynn shrugs. "She seems pretty cool to me. But I have a feeling that she is definitely Erudite, not dauntless." I nod. "I think Eli and Uri are cute together." Shauna shrugs. "I'm still rooting for Mariah. I mean, they were SO cute together!" Lynn shifts uncomfortably, and I say, "I think Lynn is still voting for Lyrene." Lynn crosses her arms defensively, then says, "Hey, in my defense, Mar is hot!" Shauna shrugs. "I don't see what you see in her." Lynn rolls her eyes. "Well, Shauna. I don't think you find any girls attractive." Shauna laughs. "Well, you got me there!" Suddenly, I hear a scream come from the bathroom. Christina's voice comes next, saying, "Eli! Crap!" Eli bursts out of the bathroom, Christina in tow. Christina gulps, "I was only trying to give her a trim!" Eli screams, "THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A TRIM?!" Eli shows us the back of her head, and a huge hunk of hair is missing. Shauna gasps, and Lynn says, "You could always shave your head like I did." Eli exclaims, "Well, Lynn, I actually give a crap about what people think of me!" Eli glares at Christina, then pounces on her. She punches Christina's eye, and Shauna pulls Eli off of Chris. "Eli!" Eli brushes off her jeans, then says, "My job is done. Now, Tris, I need your help." I stand, then say, "My mom would cut my hair in Abnegation. I think I could fix yours. But, I'm warning you; it will a lot shorter than it was before." Eli groans. "Great. Now one more turn-off that I have. I'm gonna get dumped tonight." She looks a bit shaken up, then she motions for me to come into the bathroom with her. I follow, then say, "And the haircut begins!" I pick up a pair of scissors, then I begin cutting away at her hair. Long, brown locks of hair fall onto the ground, and when I'm done she has a pixie cute. She actually looks pretty good with one, and when she sees her reflection she sighs. "I guess that tonight is the last night I'll have a boyfriend. Before we go, I'll need to grab a few boxes of tissues." I laugh. "Eli, you look great. And if he does dump you, then we shall go to the pit and pick you out a hot guy!" She smiles, then high fives me.

We exit the bathroom, and Lynn says, "You look totally dauntless." Christina smiles, then throws a pile of clothes at her. On the top is a lacy bra, and Eli says, "Seriously, Christina?" Christina smiles evilly, then says, "We are playing truth or dare!" Then she looks over at me and throws me a similar pile. On top is yet another lacy bra. I mentally slap her, then say, "Christina. Seriously?!" She nods, then pushes me into the bathroom. I change quickly, then exit. The dress is black and only goes dow to mid thigh. It is extremely tight, but I have to admit that it looks very good on me. It molds to my figure, and has lace sleeves. Christina smiles when she sees it, then exclaims, "You look hot, Tris!" I blush, then say, "Thanks. For once, you may have pleased me." Christina acts shocked, then says, "I pleased the great Beatrice Eaton? I must be hallucinating!" I laugh, then go sit beside her. She begins to brush out my hair, and everyone waits for Eli to return. Then, Lynn and Shauna will get dressed. After a few minutes, Eli comes out in a dress that was tight at the top and flares out at the waist. It was cream colored, but black lace covered every inch of the cream colored fabric. Christina claps, then says, "Beautiful, darling! Now, Shauna and Lynn! Get in the bathroom and put this on. NOW." Lynn and Shauna obey, and Shauna exits first. She's wearing a mint green dress with black lace trim on the top and bottom. A silk, black strip of fabric is wrapped around the waist and a little bow is on it. Christina shouts, "Bravo!" Shauna rolls her eyes. Finally, Lynn comes out. She's wearing a black dress with a thick fabric. It flared out around the waist. I'm guessing that Christina wanted me to be the only one wearing something tight. After Lynn walked out, Christina bolted in and came out again five seconds later. Her dress was similar to Shauna's, but it was entirely black at covered in lace. Christina grinned broadly at everyone, then said, "The guys shall arrive any minute now!" The second she said that, a knock came from the door. Eli shrieked, then ran into Christina's room. She slammed the door behind her. Chris sighed. "You let the guys in. I'll drag Eli out." I nod, then open the door. All of the guys are in tuxedos, and I now understand why. They look HOT! Tobias is wearing a traditional black tie, Zeke's is maroon, and Uriah's is light brown. Tobias smiles at me, then wraps me in a hug. "Hey, beautiful," he says. "Hey, handsome," I respond, then I kiss him quickly. Uriah scans the room, then asks, "Where is Eli?" Lynn says, "Eli is being a baby. Christina hacked off half of the hair on her head and Tris had to cut the rest off, so now she's refusing to show herself." Zeke laughs, then says, "I never trusted Christina." Uriah rolls his eyes. "That is ridiculous. Why would I stop liking her over a haircut?" Shauna shrugs. "She really likes you, and she's convinced you're going to dump her. I don't blame her; you are way out of her league." Uriah pretends to toss invisible hair over his shoulder, then he says, "I know. I am extremely handsome." Suddenly, the door opens and Christina drags Eli out of her room. Eli whines, "Christina!" Uriah walks over to Eli and throws his arm over her shoulders. "Love the haircut," he says, and Eli blushes. "Really? You don't think that it's too short?" He smiles and shakes his head. Christina claps her hands, then says, "Time for truth or dare!"

Everyone nods, and we all sit in a circle. I sit next to Tobias, and he fiddles with my hair. Zeke is first. "Umm… Shauna. Truth or Dare?" Shauna glances around the room, then she says, "Truth." In unison, Uriah and Eli yell, "Pansycake!" They high five each other, then look back at Zeke. He says, "Hmm… Who do you like?" Shauna's face turns a shade of red that matches Zeke's tie, then she throws her dress over her head. Zeke stares, and Shauna blushes. Then she speaks up. "Uriah. Truth or dare." Before he even opens his mouth, Eli answers for him. "Dare! He isn't a pansycake." Uriah laughs, then grabs her hand. "Yeah. What she said." Shauna thinks for a minute, then she says, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Lynn." Uriah looks over at Lynn, who is gagging, then he pulls his shirt off. "Sorry, Lynn." Lynn gives him a thumbs up, then says, "Dude, you couldn't've gotten me in that closet if you wanted to." Uriah smirks, then says, "Eli, T or D?" Eli says proudly, "Dare!" He smiles, then says, "I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." Eli moves over, and Uriah wraps his arms around her. She leans back, then says, "Tris, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," I say, and she smiles evilly. "Dare ya to sing the Campfire Song from Spongebob! And… have Zeke sing Patrick's part because he reminds me of Patrick." Zeke pretends to be offended, then he says, "But this isn't even my dare!" Eli shrugs, then Zeke and I stand. I begin.

Lets gather around the campfire

And sing our campfire song

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong

But it'll help if you just sing along

Zeke:

Pam Pam Pam...

Me:

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong

But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

Patrick!

Zeke:

Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

Me:

Squidward good

It'll help

It'll help

If you just sing along!

O Yea!

I bow, and Zeke does an odd little dance. Everyone is laughing their heads off, and Shauna says, "Dude, you really do sing like Patrick!" I roll my eyes, then say, "Tobias, truth or dare?" He stares at me, then says, "Hmm… truth." Again, Uriah and Eli scream, "PANSYCAKE!" Tobias says, "Oh, shut up. It's like there is two Uriahs in the room." Eli chuckles, then says, "Well, there is only one. No one else compares in non-pansycake-ness." She pauses, then says, "You really can't say non-pansycake-ness. It doesn't roll off the tongue." Eli begins to think of ways to change the word pansycake and I continue. "`What was the weirdest thing you ever did in public?" He thinks for a minute before answering with, "Well, in dauntless a while ago my friend had a niece who needed to be watched for the weekend, so I took her to this really weird kids place. When we were hanging out, she started screaming her head off and refused to stop unless I put on the place's dumb mascot head, which was a rat, and do the Hustle. So, I did and little did I know that the little devil was recording everything! So, now, if you search 'babysitter wears rat head and dances macarana by angelatheart555,' the video will come up." Everyone laughs, and Tobias moves on. "Lynn, T or D?" Lynn says, "Dare." Tobias quickly says, "I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in here." She groans, then looks at Uriah. "Pucker up," she says, and begins to walk forward. But, before she can get any farther, Eli growls, "Do you want to have a nose?" Lynn nervously looks at Eli, who is practically growling, and she sits back down. She pulls her dress over her head, and Eli relaxes again. Everyone looks questioningly at Lynn, then she says, "What? That chick scares me!" Eli smiles, then Lynn looks at Zeke. "Zeke, T or D?" He says, "Candor. I don't trust her!" Uriah opens his mouth, then Eli puts her hand over it. Then she says, "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah looks at her, then whines, "I wanted to say that!" Lynn ignores them, then says, "Zeke, who was your first?" Zeke blushes, then mutters, "Shauna." "I expected that," Lynn says. Zeke blushes even more, then looks at Uriah. "Truth or dare?" Uriah bites his bottom lip and, not trusting his brother, says, "Truth." Surprisingly, Eli doesn't say anything. Zeke says, "Little bro, who was your first?" Uriah looks at the ground, then says, "No one." Zeke looks like someone slapped him, then he says, "Was not expecting that!" Everyone shakes their heads, then Zeke says to Eli, "So you…" She nods, then says, "I get married before I 'get physical.' I'm not that kind of girl." Lynn high fives Eli. Uriah then scans the room, and lands on Christina. "Chris, truth or dare?" "Dare," she says. Zeke says happily, "I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover!" Before he could even finish that sentence, Christina's dress was on the floor. "Smart choice," Tobias says truthfully. Christina nods, then says, "I would never trust Uriah Pedrad with makeup and my face." Everyone agrees, then Christina says, "Now, everyone, GET OUT!" She yells the last part, then says, "_This_ does not come without beauty sleep!" Everyone laughs, then files out.

**Eli's Dress: www . modcloth shop/dresses/evening-of-extravagance-dress (Evening Of Extravagance Dress)**

**Christina's Dress: www . modcloth shop/dresses/when-the-night-comes-dress-in-noir (When The Night Comes Dress In Noir)**

**Shauna's Dress: www . modcloth shop/dresses/soiree-stunner-dress (Soiree Stunner Dress)**

**Lynn's Dress: www . modcloth shop/dresses/proclaim-your-prowess-dress (Proclaim Your Prowess Dress)**

**Tris's Dress: I made it up so no website! :(**

**-Eli**


	51. Chapter 51: I Forgot To Name This One

**A/N: Guest asked why I need therapy, and it's because I'm in depression. And, Guest, you are probably my fave viewer now. I laughed out loud at some of your comments. Make an account so I can give you a shoutout! Anyway, enjoy! -Eli**

Chapter 51

Tobias POV

Tris and I return to our apartment, and the second that she steps into the bedroom she collapses onto the bed. I smile at Tris, then say, "Christina's truth or dare parties are exhausting sometime." Tris laughs. "True!" She then turns over and says, "I'm gonna sleep." I smile. "Okay. I'm gonna be awake for a while, so I'll come to bed later. Goodnight." Tris smiles, then closes her eyes. I slowly walk out, then go into Hannah's room. While Tris was gone preparing for Truth or Dare, I had called up a few dauntless and had hired a babysitter for Hannah. I'm still waiting to tell Tris, because she will absolutely freak out about another woman being in our apartment, but I know that I will be open to the idea later on. Cadence is very nice, and Tris will be delighted that Hannah will be in good hands. I stay in Hannah's room for a little while, then I go to bed. I wrap my arms around Tris, then whisper, "I love you." I know that she can't hear me, but I still say it.

When I wake up, I hear Hannah crying. I slip out of bed, then walk into Hannah's room. I pick her up, then whisper, "Shh…" She immediately stops crying, and I set her back in her crib. She closes her eyes, and I walk back into the bedroom. Tris is still asleep, so I decide to make her breakfast. I slowly creep into the kitchen. I pull out some frozen bacon, hoping to cook it, unlike the last time I tried, which ended up becoming plastic coated meat. I make sure that I take off the plastic this time. Soon, the amazing smell of bacon wafts up into the air, and I hear Tris begin to stir in her bed. I hear her soft footsteps come up from behind me, then I say, "Hello, Tris." She responds, "Hello, Tobias." Her voice isn't joking, like mine is, though. She comes into my line of sight, then I notice that she is holding a bottle of perfume… and it isn't hers! It must've been Cadence's."Tobias… what was this doing in the bathroom?" I laugh. "Oh. That must've been Cadence's." Tris raises her eyebrow, then says, "And who it this 'Cadence?'" I shift uncomfortably. I was hoping she'd find out later… "She's Hannah's new babysitter?" Tris sighs, then smiles. "Good! I thought for a minute you were che- Never mind. Anyway, I need to meet the woman you are hiring before you hire her, Tobias. You need to realize that." I nod, then say, "Yeah. She'll probably be at lunch to watch Hannah." Tris smiles, then says, "Well, lets get the bacon out of the oven. We don't want to have to throw away YET ANOTHER bag!"


	52. Chapter 52: Authors Note (For Guest)

A/N: Okay, so, on my story I now have two fave viewers! (I also posted this on my blog, so if you are reading this, Guest and G, it's at www. resurrectedblog . weekly . com! You can also make an account there, btw. But that is not necessary. But I am forcing you to make an account, or else a butter knife is in your future... And I'm in depression because fear one in Eli's fear landscape is real, and a lot of other stuff I won't bring into detail.)

Name: Guest and G

Account: None Yet

Both have commented on my fanfic and each comment has made me smile! I am begging them to make an account so I can give both a shoutout!

Comments Posted By Them:

:I want more Uriah and tris. Way more. I like it when they are together. Don't listen to everyone else.

:Why do you need therapy?

:Resurrect Will! In more chapters! Please! You did it for Tris and Al, who does not deserve it! You have to please!

:I laughed so hard during that especially at the mention of page 416 well played with that.

:I hate you. I like Uri too. That's not fair. If I can't have him tris should. No fair. Meanie.

:Kill Eli. Just do it. And bring Will back. Just do it.

Seriously, Guest and G, you are my new favorite followers. I love the last ones you posted. Plus,you raised my reviews from 158 to 164!

If you are reading this, Guest and G, just wanted to say that a) you are epic, b) Will may be in the future... I hate having no Wistina!, and c) I am in therapy because I am in depression.

Thanks so much!

-Eli


	53. Chapter 53: Smaller Can Be Better

Chapter 53: Smaller Can Be Better

Tobias POV

The bacon I made was pretty good, but it was slightly burnt. At least it wasn't as big of a fail as last time. Tris eats it without question, then says, "We need to get ready to train initiates." I nod, then say, "I really hope that Tally and Elaine don't flunk initiation. They seem pretty nice." "Yeah, but we can't get to attached. I doubt Tally is going to make it, and Elaine is just stubborn. I think Elaine has a chance… but I'm not sure about Tally." Tris nods. "Yeah. She is pretty 'amity.' I wouldn't be surprised if she only came here to meet up with Eli." I laugh. "It's kind of surprising that they can still be friends, even though Eli is four years older than them." Tris laughs. "Yeah. I guess you are right. Anyway, who do you think is going to rank first?" "I seriously have no idea," I respond truthfully. "Maybe Harper?" Harper is a girl with golden yellow hair and a large muscular build. She is tough as nails, and from what I've seen, she will probably crush most of the initiates. "I think Frankie," Tris responds, and I laugh. Frankie has bleach blonde hair and is the shortest guy in initiation. He would probably do better in Erudite, due to all of the books I've seen him carrying. I laugh out loud, then say, "Frankie?! He is the smallest person there!" Tris glares at me, then says, "Hmm… yes, it must be impossible. Small people are NEVER good in initiation! I was only third place, if I am positive… Wait, that would be 'impossible!'" I stutter, "Tris, I didn't mean it like that, I-" "You never 'mean it like that.'" She turns away, then walks into the bedroom. She grabs jeans and a T-shirt, then goes into the bathroom, and I sigh. Women! I slip on the first thing I find in my closet, then I knock on the bathroom door. The second I knock on it, it bursts open, and Tris is standing in the doorway, her hands in her pockets. "Sorry, I'm sure you didn't see me come in. I must be 'too small.'"I sigh. "Tris, I didn't mean that. It's just… it's really rare to have an initiate that is small to be as amazing as you are." Tris blushes, then says, "Okay, big guy. I forgive you!" I smile, then wrap her into a bear hug. I can feel her smile into my shirt, then I release her. "Should we bring Hannah today to experience initiation up-close?" I nod, then say, "Get our little Dauntless-to-be!" Tris smiles, then runs into Hannah's room. She then returns holding Hannah in a onesie wit the text 'I'm As Feisty As Dauntless Flames!' written on it. Her blonde hair has gotten longer, and a little black bow is clipped into it. I smile, then say, "C'mon, Tris! Lets go train some initiates!"

We walk to the training room, then I yell, "Initiates! Listen up! Today, we fight! The pairings are:

Harper - Frankie

Jason Russel - Katy

Elaine - Tally

Rae - Phinn

Emaline -

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." **(A/N: Sorry! I had to add that THG quote!) **All of the initiates run into a line, and Harper stands up to the platform. Frankie timidly follows, and the fight begins. Harper throws the first punch, but Frankie is quick on his feet and he dodges it, then grabs Harper's fist and drags her to the ground. She falls, then collapses on her face. Frankie then punches her nose and it begins to gush blood. She glares at him, then tries to get up, but Frankie just kicks her ribs, then her jaw. She looks a little sick, then Frankie stands on her neck. She looks as though she's about to faint, then Frankie shoves his thumb onto the back of her neck. She blacks out, and Frankie cheers. Frankie… he beat Harper?! And in UNDER THREE MINUTES? I clap slowly, a bit shocked, then I say, "Frankie won!" Tris cheers, then shoots me a look that says 'I told you so!' I shake my head. Tris was right; maybe small people can be better than large people a lot. Then I call Jason and Katy's names, and they stand up. Jason is probably going to try to impress Tally, but he is going to have some competition because I think that Katy likes Phinn, and she looks like she is going to be really hard to beat. They get into the ring, then Tris says that they can begin. Jason punches Katy's jaw, and Katy stumbles. But, she regains balance and punches his eyes. Then she kicks his leg out from beneath him and he falls to the ground. Then she grabs his arm and twists it back over his head. He cries out in pain, and Katy smirks. I yell, "Alright! Katy wins!" Katy cheers, and Jason groans. Next, I call out Elaine and Tally's names. Elaine is probably going to win. Elaine steps up, and Tris tells them to start. Elaine mutters something, and Tally squeals out of delight. This girl has problems! Tally then grabs Elaine by the hair and drags her to the ground. Elaine screams, and Tally kicks Elaine in the nose. Blood starts gushing from her face, and Tally steps on Elaine's head. "Have I won yet?" Tally asks, and I look at Tris. Tris looks horrified, then she says, "Umm… y-yes." Tally smiles, then releases Elaine. Tally happily bounds over to the line again, and I glance at Tris. She looks horror-struck, then she does the same for Rae and Phinn. Phinn beats Rae, and I call initiation done for the day.

Tris and I go to the lunch room, and say, "God, Tally was brutal!" Tris nods, then says, "I never thought two friends could be so… cruel to each other." I nod, then say, "Yeah. It was unexpected. I expected Elaine to crush Tally." Tris nods. "Well, lets go get some hamburgers. I'm starving!" We enter the lunch room, and I pile my hamburger with lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes. I glance over at Tris, then notice that hers has barely anything on it. I shrug it off, then say, "Where should we sit?" Tris says, "How about over there with Christina? I really need to talk to her." I nod, then walk with her to Christina's table. Tris says to Chris, "I need to talk to you in the hallway… alone." Christina nods, then says, "Sure." Tris pulls Christina into the hallway, and I sit, alone, at the table. Soon, Zeke arrives, and he sits across from me. "Hey, where is Tris?" he questions, and I say, "She needed to talk to Chris in the hallway. I don't know why." Zeke looks at me worriedly, then says, "I hope it isn't anything bad." I nod. "Yeah… well, I guess we'll know by Christina's reaction!" He smiles, then we see Tris reenter with Christina in tow. Christina's eyes are puffy and red, and she was obviously just crying. She sniffles, then gives us a weak smile. I have a bad feeling inside, and I hope I don't have a reason to feel it. Tris decides to spend the night at Christina's house, and I say goodbye to her. I kiss her cheek, then watch her walk down the hallway. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Tris POV

I go to Christina's place directly after lunch, and the second that I step foot into her apartment she bursts into tears. "Oh, Tris!" she exclaims. She begins ti sib, and I say, "It'll be okay, Chris!" She sniffs, "B-but you could d-die!" I say, "I have a chance of survival, because we found out about it early on." "B-but there is the possibility you won't survive!" Christina wipes her tears away, then she says, "I can't loose you again! You are my BFFFL!" "It's okay! I lot of people have had it and have survived." Christina nods, then says, "You're right. I just… I'm scared Tris." "Don't worry. We will get through this." Christina nods, then says, "How did you know about it?" "Well, I've been feeling kind of bloated lately, but I just convinced myself that it was due to the extra weight after Hannah was born. Then… I started feeling pains in my chest. And when the knife was lodged in my ear, the doctor asked me if I've been experiencing anything odd lately, and I told him about everything. He ran a few tests, and it was positive." Christina nods, then sniffs. "You'll get through this. I know you will." I smile. "Thanks, Chris. I'm just afraid to tell Tobias." "Well, let's forget our problems tonight! I want you to have the best time of your life incase you-" "I am not going to die, Chris." She nods, then says, "Okay. Now, who wants to watch a chick flick?"


	54. Chapter 54: Divergent

Chapter 54: Divergent

Tris POV

Christina and I end up watching chick flicks all night. We went through at least five boxes of tissues, and I said "No, Ricardo, no!" at least eighteen times. After watching Tears Of Ricardo and Girl eight times, I decided that Ricardo was a jerk. I fell asleep at around 10:00, and Christina fell asleep at around 3:00. When I awoke, Christina was staring down at me. "Makeover time! You are going to tell Tobias and everyone else today, no matter what, so you need to look FABULOUS!" I groan, then say, "Christina, I can't tell them, yet! They will freak out!" "Still," Christina says, and she throws some jean shorts and a t-shirt with the dauntless seal on it at me. I smile, then say, "Well, at least I won't be 'Christina-fied' when I tell them." Christina nods. "I still can't believe that you have-" Someone knocks at the door, and I motion for Christina to be quiet. I walk over to the door, then open it to see Eli, Shauna, and Lynn. They are all smiling, then Eli exclaims, "Guess what!" I smile, then say, "What?" Eli is grinning broadly, then she says, "Uri-" "Proposed? Is in love? OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Christina eagerly looks at Eli. Eli laughs, then says, "No! Uriah got approval from his mom and Diana to date me!" "So?" Christina says, and she says, "So?! This is epic! It means that his mom likes me! And so does his sister! And we all knew that Zeke approved, so it didn't really matter about him, but I am happy!" Christina rolls her eyes. "You really are taking every detail into account, aren't you?" She nods, then says, "Hey! Uri is my first boyfriend, and I'm thrilled!" I laugh, then say, "Well, I'm happy that you 'got approval' from his family." She smiles so wide that it looks as if her face is going to break, then Shauna says, "So, what's happening?" I shrug, then say, "Well, I have news, but I have to tell all of you when I'm around the guys." Shauna nods, then says, "Come on! Lets get to breakfast! I'm starving!" Everyone agrees, and we all run to the dining hall. When everyone arrives, I say I have an announcement. Christina begins to bite her perfectly manicured nails nervously, and I say, "I am so sorry to be such a downer, but I have an announcement." Everyone that is sitting at our table quiets, and I breathe, "Well, as I'm sure Eli told you, after I was taken in for my ear, they ran a few extra tests. These 'tests' were… they confirmed that I have breast cancer." Shauna gasps and Lynn looks horrified. Christina bursts into tears again, and Zeke shakes his head repeatedly. Uriah begins to look like a fish out of water gasping for air, and Eli buries her head in Uriah's shirt, crying. Then there is Tobias, who is staring at me and muttering, "Impossible. You… you can't have cancer. I can't loose you again!" His eyes begin to well up with tears, then I say, "I'm going to be O.K. Trust me, I'm going to get through this. Erudite has developed advanced technology, and, thanks to the technology, I have a 90% chance of survival. But, my hair has a 0% chance of survival because of the chemo therapy." Tobias looks at me, then whispers, "I can't loose you." "Well, you won't loose me as long as you believe that I'm going to get through this." I turn to everyone and say, "I truly will not be able to make it through this if I don't have everyone's help." Everyone nods, and Uriah says, "Well, so does this mean that they are just going to hack off one of your boobs or…?" I laugh, and Eli punches Uriah's shoulder. "Uri! Be serious!" "Well, Dr. Jayda said that I will begin neoadjuvant chemotherapy before the surgery. The first cycle will begin soon." Everyone nods, then says, "You're going to get through this, Tris. You are definitely tougher than cancer." I smile. "You guys rock."

**(A/N: Sorry that I made Tris have cancer, but I just wanted to add it in the story to add DRAMA! Trust me; she is going to survive. I just… I wanted to add it in at one part. Oh, and you will notice how much Tris begins to appreciate life during this time. Please don't kill me! Oh, and there will be a lot of time skips throughout the stages of her chemo therapy, but then everything shall be EPIC! oh, and sorry if the dialog was confusing. I'm getting used to rushed writing. I literally wrote the end of that chapter in three minutes.) **

After breakfast, everyone decides to hang out at Eli's place. No one has ever been in it, supposedly, and everyone is curious as to what the interior is. Eli leads us down the hallway towards the staircase, then we go up a flight and we are in front of her doorway. She puts the key in the lock, then opens the door. The living room has two brown couches in it and a flatscreen TV on the wall. Rows after rows of books line the walls, and on the shelves are the occasional pictures. A coffee table is in the middl of the room, and on it is a fish tank with two fat goldfish swimming around. On the floor is a rug, and a fat cat is lying on the couch. Christina sees the cat, then says, "Oh, your cat is so cute! What is his name?" "Willard," Eli responds, then she walks into another room, which I assume is the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?" she calls out, and a few people ask for different types of soft drinks. Eli returns a minute later, her arms filled with multiple soda cans, and she distributes them to everyone. "To Tris!" she calls out after opening her soda, and everyone else echoes, "To Tris!" They clink their drinks together, then take a drink. I laugh, then take a sip of a Coke I asked for. The bubbly concoction goes down my throat, and I sigh out of pleasure. "Ahh… who doesn't love Coke?" Eli timidly says, "I'm not a big fan." Everyone looks at her like she's insane, then she says, "What! I've always preferred water." Uri mutters, "Yeah, Smart Water." Eli nudges him with her elbow, then she leans back on the couch. "What do you want to do?" I ask, and Eli says, "I'm still voting on starting a book club. We could start by reading Divergent!" My eyes get wide, then I say, "Umm… NO! We are not reading my innermost private thoughts!" Suddenly, Tobias perks up. "I agree with Eli," he says quickly, and I shove him. "No, you are not going to read about my opinions of you," I say, and he looks slightly disappointed." Eli stands up and walks to the bookcase, then pulls out a book and throws it at Tobias. On the cover is a girl who looks nothing like me, but she has three ravens across her chest. "Is that supposed to be me?" I ask, and Eli nods. "That, my dear Tris, is Shailine Woodley. She plays you in the movie." My eyebrow raises, then I say, "Wow. I am portrayed really well in the film!" Tobias turns the book over in his hands, then says, "Well, on the back they pretty much nailed my tattoo." I nod, say, "Yeah, but that guy isn't nearly as hot as you are." Lynn pretends to vomit, then I say, "Oh, cry me a river." Lynn smirks. "I really wanna see how epic I look in the movie," Uriah says, and Eli begins to fiddle with her fingers. "Well, they kinda cut you out of the movie…" Uriah groans, then says, "I really need to fix that. TO HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS!" He stands, then puts his arms in a superman position. Then Eli stands and says in an announcer voice, "Here to save the world from Hollywood's horrible decisions, SUPER-URI AND WONDER-ELI!" They both make corny super hero positions, and Tobias starts to hum the Star Wars theme song. I look at him questioningly, then say, "You realize that that is NOT a super hero theme song, right?" He shrugs, and I laugh. "Oh, Tobias."

After a while of sitting and chatting, everyone gets really bored, so Eli starts reading aloud from Divergent. It starts out with me staring into the mirror, and I try to think back to before that day. I actually can't remember, and it's beginning to bother me. I continue to listen, and when she comes to the part where I jump off the building, I think to myself, _Oh, crap. I'm about to meet Tobias… and I don't even want to know what I thought of him back then!_ I listen, then let out a breath of relief. "_He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are a dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color._" At least I didn't describe him as "sexy" or something worse… I would never hear the end of it. I laugh when Christina criticizes Tobias' nickname, knowing that it was a really stupid mistake. Once a candor, always a candor. From there, it's kinda just me experiencing new things. After listening for a while, Tobias occasionally whispers, "You seriously thought that?" and, "Was I really that much of a jerk?" I snicker. "Yes, Tobias. You were. And, I did seriously think that." After a little while, everyone is hanging onto every word in the book, and when it comes to the capture the flag scene, I have practically chewed off every single nail on the side of my left hand. About everyone "awwww-ed" when they realized what really happened on the ferris wheel. Apparently, most people thought we just sat at the top and made out. What is wrong with peoples' minds nowadays?! And Uriah acts proud every time I mention him. But when he hears the part where he scrapes the paint off of his tongue, Uriah says, "That stuff really tasted foul. I still can't get the fish oil out of my mouth." Then he sticks his tongue out and hold it, pointing at a tiny pink spot on it. "Dee bish? Bish vbere bit vbas!" Shauna translates, "He's saying that the tiny pink mark on his tongue is where is was. Now, stick your tongue back in your mouth, Uri! I want to find out what happens next!" Everyone nods, then Eli almost screams when she sees that it's chapter thirteen. "This is the kni-" "Don't tell us!" Lynn exclaims, then Eli continues. "_'It-it slipped,' says Al. 'Well, I think you should go get it,' Eric says._" Lynn mutters, "I think Eric should've been the one who got it." Everyone nods in agreement. "_'Any idiot can stand in front of a target,' I say. 'It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sigh of _cowardice." Everyone high fives me, then I look at the clock. "It's already 8:00! Tobias,_ we have to train initiates_!" Tobias shoots up from his seat, then says, "OH YEAH!" He runs out of the from, and I follow close behind him. Soon, we are at the training room, where the initiates are eagerly waiting.

**A/N: Sorry that I made Tris have cancer, but I just wanted to add it in the story to add DRAMA! Trust me; she is going to survive. I just… I wanted to add it in at one part. Oh, and you will notice how much Tris begins to appreciate life during this time. Please don't kill me! Oh, and there will be a lot of time skips throughout the stages of her chemo therapy, but then everything shall be EPIC! oh, and sorry if the dialog was confusing. I'm getting used to rushed writing. I literally wrote the end of that chapter in three minutes. Yeah… I rush when I write a lot. I also wanted to add that a lot of you are really nice, but others I have to block, and trust me, they really decrease my self esteem. Around a week ago, someone told me to go kill myself through the comments for "writing a bad fanfic." Seriously, people?! Since then, I actually just read the first word when reading reviews, then decide if they are rude or not through that. Please try not to be rude about me based on my writing. I already know I'm bad.**

**-Eli**


End file.
